Dreamkeepers
by Kat12
Summary: What happens when Usagi and the gang are taken to a new dimension? Will Hogwarts survive meeting the Sailor Senshi? And who is this Empressina that Voldy is after?
1. The end and the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have to work to pay for college!  I do own Melody Heart, Star, Jessie Heart, and the knights you will see in the fic. This disclaimer goes for the entire story so don't sue me…you would only lose money anyway.

Setting: This is set after Stars at the end of the battle with Chaos.

Other Stuff: Occasionally I will be asking for your opinion on the story so please pay attention to the stuff written at the top of the pages! Pleads with puppy eyes Also please note I am in college so I won't be able to update as regularly as I'd like to but I will update! To my loyal fans, I know I haven't updated A Forgotten Princess in a VERY long time. Please don't kill me! Dodges tomatoes I'm currently in a writers block on how to finish the story and am accepting suggestions on what you think should be done. Okay, now that that's all been said… on with the fic!

Chapter 1

The end and the beginning 

Usagi looked around her at the rubble that was Tokyo and felt tears sting her eyes. Her clothes were gone, blasted off long ago by Chaos, and her entire body was covered in dirt and blood. Floating down to the waiting Starlights, Usagi felt her life slipping away from her and smiled a sad smile. The setting sun cast a loving glow on the dying form of the moon princess and the stillness in the air acted as if the slightest noise would take her from the world.

Healer, Maker, and Fighter moved depressingly around the fallen princess knowing that nothing could be done to save her. Silver tears fell from their eyes as they gazed upon the beauty and grace that had been tainted by destiny and fate. Fists clinched in anger, Maker fumed inside as she thought, 'This shouldn't have happened to you! You deserve so much better than this…'

Sighing as her body finally lay on the cool cement; Usagi closed her eyes and thought about her fallen friends. 'Ami…you were so smart and graceful. Always ready with a smile to help me with my homework…and Rei, you were always so stubborn and mean but I could always count on you to back me up. I'm sorry I let you down this time. Mina you were the light in my life. Always backing me up in my matchmaking schemes and trying so hard to nurse us when we were sick…Lita with your good food and great fighting skills…I will miss the times we sat in the dark and talked about everything. Amara and Michell…I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I guess I am just a weak little princess after all…but I did beat her! I wouldn't let you down there…you didn't die in vain. Setsuna…I guess you didn't see this coming did you? I wish you had, then I would have come alone and you would all be alive…Hotaru…so young and yet you fought with everything you had. I will never forget your courage and innocence. Oh I wish this had never happened!'

Feeling warmth brush her skin, Usagi opened her eyes to see the Starlights kneeling beside her. Smiling weakly at them, she whispered, "Hey…thanks for being there for me. I guess I wasn't as strong as they thought I was…"

"Don't say that Usagi," Maker said softly. "You made them proud…"

"Yea, Odango," Fighter said jokingly, "they knew you could win…"

"Besides Chaos is defeated and that's what's important. Now don't say anything, we've got to get you to a doctor..." Healer began but was interrupted by a soft voice behind them.

"Dearest Princess, do you truly wish that this had never happened?"

Turning, the three Starlights got into fighting mode and looked fiercely at the new girl standing before them. Moving to protect Usagi, Maker said, "Who are you and what do you want?" Usagi, not wanting to lose the Starlights, forced herself to stand and face the voice behind her and was shocked at what she saw.

Standing in the warm glow of the sunset stood a small girl. She looked only to be four or five but she had an air around her that spoke of wisdom and power. She had big lilac eyes with flecks of silver in them that glowed in her happiness and her long black hair spiraled down her back gracefully in a half-ponytail that reached her knees. Streaks of lilac cut through the midnight blackness of her hair in soft waves and her stance was one of innocence and yet she was sure of herself. Her soft red lips smiled gently at the four of the senshi before her and her giggle filled the air with its musical tones. Her dress moved gently in the breeze and revealed the girl's childlike form to the senshi. Sleeveless, the dress was made of a light blue color that almost matched that of a clear blue sky in the middle of August. The bodice was covered in tiny crystals of every color imaginable in patterns that made no sense to Usagi, but the three Starlights knew those patterns very well. The dress rippled in the breeze causing it to fan out from the child like she was spinning around in a circle.

Usagi gasped as Maker, Fighter, and Healer dropped their fighting stance and fidgeted as if they were embarrassed. Looking back at the child, Usagi caught the girls grin as she said in the same soft voice, "I am not surprised you do not remember me, Sailor Star Healer. It has been many years since you and my parents have talked, may I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Dropping a flawless graceful curtsey, the child turned her full attention to Usagi and said, "Oh dear Princess…that will not due." Closing her eyes, the child said a few soft words in a language long forgotten and when she opened them she smiled. "There, that is much better."

Usagi wondered what the child meant until she looked down at herself and gasped! All her wounds were gone and she was dressed in her princess gown. Slowly she felt her energy coming back to her and she grinned. "Well, that was fun but may I ask…who are you?"

Giggling, the child said, "I'm sorry Princess for my rudeness. I am Empressina Melody Marie Heart, heir of the Rainbow Kingdom, daughter of Emperor Robert Heart and Empress Christina Heart, and keeper of the dreams of the universes." Dropping an even grander curtsey, the child grinned and said, "Mother would never forgive me if I forgot to introduce myself to the Princess of the Moon. Now Princess Serenity, do you truly wish that none of this," Melody indicated the rubble and blood around them, "had ever happened?"

Usagi, no Princess Serenity looked around her and thought about the good, the bad, and the maybe around her and sighed softly. "Yes," she said as crystal tears softly ran down her face. "I wish with all my heart that this had never happened. My friends deserve a better life than they had and if they had never met me this would never had happened. They died because of me…I don't think I can live with that knowledge."

Melody looked deeply into Princess Serenity's eyes and saw the truth of her words. Nodding her head, she softly said, "Then that is how it shall be. Princess, Starlights, please prepare yourselves for your new life. Before you ask," she said gently as Serenity opened her mouth, "your friends will be reborn and will join you when the time is right. I will tell you this much. You are coming to my dimension and will be reborn yourselves into new families and will have no knowledge of this life or the family you left here. I will wipe your identities from your families' minds so that they will not remember you even having been born. You will be able to start anew and will be able to choose your own destiny, for your mission has been completed here." Looking into each of the four girl's eyes, Melody softly smiled at them and said, "Do not be afraid. All will be well, trust me. Now please sleep…" As she said these words, the four senshi fell into a deep painless sleep. Mumbling more words in the forgotten language, the girl smiled as four star-seeds sailed into her hands and then with a soft smile for the world around her, Melody disappeared as a meteor crashed into the battle site destroying any evidence that a battle or people had been there….

Reappearing in her own bedroom, Melody smiled as the four star-seeds in her hands grew brighter. "I told you to trust me…now to send you on to your new destiny." Moving to her window, Melody set each star-seed on her balcony and went to notify her parents of her decision. Walking into the throne-room unannounced during a council meeting was punishable by death. However, Melody knew that her duty would not allow her to wait for the council meeting to end, so with her courage wrapped around her closely, she opened the doors and walked calmly towards her parents.

Hearing the door open, the Emperor turned to see who would be so stupid and his breath caught in his throat. Walking towards him with courage and grace was his only daughter. She looked beautiful and every inch an empress, just like her mother. Feeling a warm touch on his arm, he looked to his right and saw his wife asking him with her eyes to hear Melody out. Smiling lovingly at her, he patted her hand and waited for Melody to reach the table.

Taking a few deep breaths as the entire room turned to stare at her, Melody was grateful that she made it all the way to her parents without tripping. Dropping to her knees, Melody bowed her head and waited for permission to speak.

Christina gasped as her daughter hit her knees before them. The entire room stood up in shock at the little empressina and looked to the Emperor to see what was going on. Robert was shocked and a little worried as Melody hit her knees before the entire council. Patting his wife's hand reassuringly, Robert said in a soft voice, "Melody, what is it that you wish to speak to us about?"

Raising her gaze to her mother and father's face, Melody saw that they were worried about her and wanted to help her. Feeling a tight spot in her chest ease, Melody softly said, "Father, I went to the thirteenth dimension as you requested and monitored the battle unfolding there. The battle was won by Princess Serenity; the universe of the thirteenth is saved." Raising her voice to be heard over the mumbling of the council members, Melody continued. "However, Princess Serenity was dying from wounds she had accumulated during her fight with Chaos." Speaking softly in the now silent room, Melody said, "Knowing that Serenity would not be reborn again in that dimension, I appeared before her and her remaining three protectors and asked her if she truly wished for her wish to be granted. After thinking about it, the Princess replied that she would and so I have brought her here to the first dimension. Her body was unable to make the transition, and so I took her star-seed along with the star-seeds of the three Starlights and they are waiting to be reborn here."

Standing, Melody continued with bowed head. "I understand that this action is not what the council approved or expected but with my duties as dream keeper of the universes I had no choice in what I did. I came here to ask for the council's pardon and to inform the council that I will die in completing the rebirths of Princess Serenity and her protectors. Even now the star-seeds of her other protectors are being drawn to this dimension and onto my balcony. I will be reborn with the sailor senshi from the thirteenth dimension on Earth and will not have any memory of this place until I turn thirteen. I ask only that the council give me its blessing before I go perform my duty." Kneeling once again at her mother and father's feet, Melody felt warm tears coursing down her face as she thought about life without her parents.

For ten long minutes the council debated and fought amongst each other as the Emperor and Empress sat in silence letting the others decide their daughter's fate. Finally, the council members said in unison, "Empressina Melody Marie Heart, we of the council applaud your courage and wisdom in this dark hour and give you our blessing to carry out your duty. Be safe and may the stars always shine upon you." Smiling in relief, the Emperor and Empress raised their daughter up off her knees and hugged her tight. "Go well, sweet one," Christina said softly, "and watch out for boys…they're not as nice as they seem." "Be careful Melody," Robert cautioned. Nodding her head, Melody dropped a flawless curtsey to the council and her parents.

Moving with grace, poise, and confidence Melody slowly left the council room looking every inch like the Empress she would one day be. Once alone in her room, Melody swiftly moved to the balcony and smiled at the numerous star-seeds twinkling at her in the moonlight. Closing her eyes, Melody began to sing in a hauntingly soft soprano and as she sang the star-seeds before her began to disappear one by one. As she reached the final star-seed, Melody felt her energy leaving her and nearly collapsed but she held on and made it through the song once more to send the final scout on her way and then she fainted from exhaustion.

The stars dimmed as Melody's chest rose and fell once….twice…and then no more as her own star-seed moved out of her body and blinked out to be reborn on Earth. But ten minutes later they shone with brightness as Usagi and her court were reborn on Earth…and then ten minutes later they shone brighter still as Melody was reborn on Earth.

A tired mother looked at her two children as she lay back in the hospital. Kissing both their heads, she whispered, "Hello my darlings." A man with unruly black hair smiled at his wife and children and when the doctor asked their names he said, "Harry and Melody Potter…"

Empressina means the female heir to an empire


	2. Hard Beginnings

OCC: Well, here's chapter two out much sooner than I thought it would be. Okay in answer to my faithful reviewers: 

Silver Moon Goddess 1: I don't have all the couples decided but depending on what you guys say in the next few chapters will effect who Usagi will be with. But I'm with you; I hope it's not Harry. That doesn't mean I don't like Harry I just think that Usagi/Harry is way overdone.

GemJewel: Keep reading and you'll find out… I'm evil I know! 

MoonAngel: I'm sorry but I doubt this story will be a Usagi/Harry fic but I will eventually write one. Please keep reading though, if you voice your opinion this could be a usa/harry 

Chapter 2 

Hard Beginnings

"You stupid chit! Have I not told you to never say that word in this house?" **Smack!** "I'll teach you to lie to me, little girl! You'll not be leaving this house without me again!" **Crash!** "Just wait until I get my hands on you…!"

Shouting and pain filled the darkness as a small girl cried herself to sleep again. Huddled in on herself to ward off the blows, she shrieked when she heard the front door blown open and more adults swarmed into the house. Knowing the man behind her was distracted; the girl hid herself deep among the shadows and wished for everything to go away.

More shouting and fighting…she watched it all through void emotionless eyes, almost unseeing eyes, until the man was forced to the ground by seven men. He turned his head to the right and looked right at her! Fighting the men who were holding him down, he shouted, "I'll get you for this! No matter where you go…I will find you!" The little girl shrieked and screamed at his words, even after he'd been arrested and taken away. None of the men in the room could go near the girl; every time one of them took a step in her direction she would backup and stare at them wildly as she shrieked.

'What do they want? I didn't do anything wrong. All I said was I wanted to go see a magic show! What does he want?' Eyes wide in terror, the little girl watched a very old man with a long white beard approach her. His eyes were a deep blue and looked like they'd twinkle but now they seemed laden down with pity and sorrow. He wore a long blue coat over a red and green shirt with shockingly bright yellow pants and black shoes. He stopped about ten steps from her and knelt down to her level. He didn't look away from her emotionless eyes and he didn't try to touch her but slowly her shrieks stopped and she just stared at the old man.

None of the police officers knew what to do. They had to take the child to social services so she could have a place to live but she wouldn't let anyone near her. The commander walked over to the old man and said, "Who are you sir and how did you get into this house?"

Softly, the man said without breaking the child's gaze, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I walked into this house sir. I heard the terrified cries of a child and couldn't help but come and see what was wrong." Looking the child over, Albus was shocked at what he saw. The girl was bruised from head to toe, and he didn't think any of them were accidental, and she was bleeding in several places. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and when he looked into her eyes he all he saw was an empty void of nothing. "Sir I believe this child needs to go to the hospital…"

"Yes I agree with you Albus," the captain said, "but I don't see how that is possible when the girl won't let anyone touch her." The captain didn't know why but for some reason he trusted the old man. Albus nodded his head and softly spoke directly to the child, "Will you let me help you? I want to take you away from here to a better place. May I help you?" Slowly Albus held out his hand to the girl and waited for her to either reject him or accept him.

Minutes passed in silence as the police watched this exchange between the kind old man and the traumatized little girl. They held their breath as she shifted for the first time in an hour and then slowly stood up. All the men hissed in their breaths as they looked at her thin, bleeding body and moved out of her way as she followed Albus out the door and into the ambulance. Never once had her gaze left that of the old man's and he hadn't moved his gaze from hers. As the police escorted the ambulance to the hospital, the captain wondered what about the old man had calmed the girl…and how had they been so lucky for him to be walking by at this time of night…

The nurses and doctors were shocked when they saw the girl stepping down from the ambulance. Torn and bruised, she had a look in her eyes that the doctors knew meant she was in deep shock and when the nurse brushed her arm with her hand the girl shrieked and dropped down to the pavement. Before anyone could move, an old man was there looking at the girl in her eyes and saying softly, "It's alright, they are here to help you and I won't leave you okay?" The girl immediately stopped shrieking and stood up slowly. The old man nodded his head and turned to the doctors and said, "Please don't touch the child just yet. As you can see she is very sensitive right now and needs a place to calm down and be looked at."

Nodding, the head nurse and doctor sent all the interns away and led the girl and man into a private room. Watching as the old man led the girl to the bed, the nurse noticed that he never tried to help her or touch her but the girl trusted him and was calmed by him. Softly the nurse said, "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to leave for a moment while she changes clothes." Seeing the girl give a wild eyed look at her the doctor interrupted and said, "Nurse, why don't we men just turn around and the young lady can change in piece but we'll still be right here." Grinning as the girl gave him a normal void look, the doctor and Dumbledore turned around and let the child change in piece.

Turning back when the nurse said it was okay, the doctor softly said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Moon and this is Nurse Star. I'm going to take a look at the cuts you have. Don't be frightened I won't hurt you." Moving slowly so he wouldn't startle her, Dr. Moon gently cleaned off all the blood off her face, arms, and feet and then he gently began to look at the cuts there. None of them looked deep enough to need stitches but they would need to be bandaged. Then he gently began to look at the injuries done to her head.

She had several knots and a few old cuts that were healing but what worried the doctor was the gash that ran from her right temple down to her neck. Still bleeding sluggishly, the gash looked really deep and there would be no way to clean the cut without causing the girl more pain. Giving the girl a reassuring squeeze, the doctor motioned for the nurse to join him in the hall.

Dumbledore sighed as the two muggles finally left him and the girl alone. He'd been feeling magic pouring from her ever since she'd been born and he'd been tracing her all over the map. Gazing at her, Dumbledore wished he had found her sooner. Shutting the blinds to the room, Dumbledore turned to face Melody Potter's unblinking gaze. Softly he said, "Melody…don't be afraid." Seeing her start at the use of her name Albus moved to a chair across from her so she could have her space. He understood the child needed that space to feel safe at the moment and he would fight to let her keep that space as long as she needed it.

"Melody, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry for what has happened to you. I would like to offer you a chance to stay with a family I know. They will not hurt you and will take care of you. What do you say?"

Melody's eyes flashed with emotion for the first time in hours. Pain, terror and hope flew threw her eyes as she thought about the man before her. He hadn't touched her yet and he had been gentle with her. He hadn't yelled or hit her yet and something about him made her feel safe. But to live with a family again was a scary prospect for Melody. Ever since she was taken from a woman she vaguely remembered as her mother she had been passed from family to family, each worse than the last. She hadn't started getting hit until the next to last family she'd been in. Her current family hit her at least once a day if not more. Lately it had been a beating everyday because her adoptive mother was ill and she was being blamed for it.

Could she survive another family? Looking at the old man, Melody knew she would try it just to see him happy. Slowly Melody nodded her head. Albus smiled at her and his eyes twinkled at the trust she was showing in him. Melody watched as Albus took out a wooden stick and said a few mumbled words and then he held out a hat to her. "This is a portkey," Albus said, "once you touch this you will feel a slight jerk, like someone is pulling you backward and then we will be outside your new home."

Shakily, Melody took a hold of the hat and gasped as she felt the jerk and then suddenly she was standing before a tumbledown house that looked like it should have fallen over years ago. Albus quickly interrupted her thoughts by asking if she was okay. Nodding her head once again, Melody followed behind Dumbledore as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

Looking up at the starry sky, Melody wondered if her life could get any worse. When she heard the door open, Melody jumped behind Albus and hid behind his jacket. "Hello Albus how are you? What brings you here at this time of night?"

Peeking from behind Dumbledore's jacket, Melody saw a tall thin man with bright red hair standing in the doorway. He had laugh lines around his eyes and he was smiling at Dumbledore like they were good friends. "I'm fine Arthur. Actually I'm here to ask you a favor. Can we come in?"

"We?…" Arthur was confused until he noticed Dumbledore had a shadow behind him that was looking at him. Smiling gently, Arthur said, "Hello there little one. I didn't see you. My name's Arthur Wesley. What's your name?" He also bent down to her level to look directly into her eyes. Melody shook her head and hid even further behind Dumbledore and when Arthur looked up, he said, "I'll explain inside. May we come in?"

"Of course, Albus. Please come in. Honey! We have guests." Opening the door wide, Arthur led the way to the kitchen where Melody heard a feminine voice say, "Just bring them on back Arthur. I'll put on some tea." Melody moved slowly behind the two men towards the warm inviting kitchen and then stood in the doorway as the men sat at the table. Behind them working busily at the counter was a woman with bright red hair but what was amazing Melody was the fact that the dishes were washing themselves!

Arthur looked at the girl in the doorway and wondered why Albus had brought a girl from the hospital-he guessed by her hospital gown- to their house in the middle of the night. Albus softly said, "You can sit down if you'd like to." Nodding as she shook her head, Albus turned to see Mrs. Wesley had turned around and had spotted the girl. But before he could warn her against anything, she had already said in a soft but commanding voice, "My dear I don't bite and if you don't sit in one of my chairs I'm sure the floor will eat you up."

Albus was surprised to see Melody hesitate only a minute before doing what Mrs. Wesley ordered. Grinning he said, "Well I would like to introduce both of you to Melody Potter. Melody this is Mr. and Mrs. Wesley. In answer to your question Arthur I was wondering if Melody could come and live with you. Is that alright?"

Mrs. Wesley, knowing that Albus would not ask this of them lightly, immediately said, "Of course Albus. Melody, you are more than welcome to stay with us…now drink this and then it's off to bed with you. It's very late." Watching with eagle eyes, Mrs. Wesley watched as Melody drank every drop of the tea she had placed before her and then showed her upstairs and into bed.

When she came back downstairs, Albus told them everything he knew about Melody-moving from one abusive home to another and then finally nearly being beaten to death tonight. Arthur assured Albus that Melody was welcome to stay with them but then asked, "Albus you said Melody Potter. Is she related to Harry Potter?"

Albus nodded and said, "Yes, his twin sister stolen on a sunny day in the park six months after she was born. Neither of them knows about each other and I want to keep it that way Arthur. She can learn the story but she shouldn't know she's his sister. Treat her the same as any child and love on her…I don't think she knows what love is right now. Just as a warning she's very sensitive about her space. Try not to touch her unless she touches you first. She's very skittish about adults…now I must be off. Oh before I leave," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't be afraid to do magic in front of her. She, like her brother, is a witch and a very powerful one at that." With that said Albus apparated with a soft **bang** leaving the Wesley's to their thoughts. The next couple of week in the Wesley home where quite interesting especially when the twins, Fred and George, woke up to see a girl sitting at the foot of their bed with an empty pale of icy water she'd thrown on them to wake them up….


	3. Growing up, a train ride, and a very sca...

To my faithful Reviewers: Wow, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I honestly didn't think it was going to be as enjoyable to write as it's been so I'm glad to see that someone besides me likes it.

To answer some questions: Black Mage of Darkness-if by "the others" you mean the scouts and Usagi then…I don't know…J/K! Right now the story is coming from the viewpoint of Melody and she hasn't met any of the scouts yet so she doesn't know so therefore it's not in the story yet. I wrote it this way because we all know Usagi and Harry's backgrounds because most of us have read or seen the manga/book or movies. This way when we get them all together you'll have some kind of background for Melody and she won't be just this strange new character that's roaming the halls of Hogwarts.

Now some notices and then I'll be done: Just FYI- Darien will **NOT **be in this story. I happen to dislike Darien very much so just understand that fact. Also, I would like to say that the scouts will not be sailor scouts until they reach year five or six (still thinking that through) so don't anticipate Sailor Moon coming to save the day. They will be able to use their powers as wand-less magic but other than that no super heroes. Remember that's partly the reason why they're where they are….okay can't think of anything else so On with the FIC! Chapter 3 

Growing up, a train ride, and a very scary woman!

A brilliant green flash of light and a woman's scream echoed in the darkness. Twirling around, there in the shadows was a man that none wanted to see…Lord Voldemort! Anger and hatred radiated towards him and at the last second he laughed and disappeared in a wave of icy water…

Blinking her eyes as she was abruptly woken up, Melody looked at Fred and George holding a huge bucket over her and grinned mischievously. 'And three…two…one…' Melody giggled as the twins suddenly turned neon green and shrunk to the size of a toddler.

Laughing at their shocked faces, Melody hopped out of bed and said in a soft voice, "You guys should know better than to try and prank me. Serves you right for ruining my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?" George asked in a high voice. "I don't think you need beauty sleep, Mel. You're way beyond help anyway!"

"Yea," agreed Fred. "Who in their right mind would find a skinny runt like you beautiful…except for maybe Percy!"

"What! Why you!…" Thus world war three began again in the Wesley home between the twins and Melody. Hearing the bumps, crashes, and booms coming from upstairs, Mrs. Wesley sighed and yelled, "IF I DON'T SEE YOU THREE DOWNSTAIRS IN ONE SECOND HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL!"

Hearing three loud yips from upstairs, Ron moved away from the stairs and was still nearly trampled by the three as they raced to the kitchen. Standing before Mrs. Wesley, Fred and George kept sneaking glances at Melody who was pale and sweaty and trembling visibly beside them. Melody tried to calm her frantically beating heart down. She knew that Mrs. Wesley wasn't going to hit her and she wasn't going to really get into trouble but it still terrified her to have an adult yell at her.

Mrs. Wesley took in the situation at a glance and realized her mistake. It had only been five years since that horrible night when Melody had nearly been beaten to death. Melody tried to hide the fact that she was still hurt and cautious but Mrs. Wesley saw the scared little girl inside and felt sorry for her. But she also knew that the only way Melody could get over being afraid was if she herself quit being afraid. So Mrs. Wesley let the three of them have it right there in the kitchen.

"HOW DARE YOU THREE FIGHT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN…I HAVE NEVER….ACT YOUR AGE….AND ON MELODY'S BIRTHDAY…..I HOPE YOU WON'T ACT LIKE THIS AT SCHOOL….IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOURSELVES I'LL SEE YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!"

Fred and George were shocked! Never in the entire time that Melody had been with them had their mother yelled at her. Being use to such rantings, the twins looked at Melody and saw to their surprise that she was actually smiling. Shuffling her feet slightly, Melody softly said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wesley…but is today really my birthday!"

The twins, sensing their chance to get out of trouble, immediately started singing the worst rendition of Happy Birthday the world has ever heard. Giggling and laughing, the rest of the Wesley family crowded the kitchen to watch Melody open her present. Melody gasped as she pulled out a faded old yearbook. Looking up at Mr. Wesley Melody softly asked, "Is this…are my parents in here?"

Mr. Wesley nodded his head gently and said, "We've even book-marked it for you." Leaning over, he opened the yearbook to the very center and found in the very center a picture of two people who looked perfect together. She knew immediately these were her parents because the woman had long hair and eyes like her and her midnight black hair was the same color as the man beside her.

Wiping away tears, Melody gave everyone in the room a huge hug and then they all settled down to eat breakfast. Things were going as smoothly as things could go in the Wesley home when an owl laden with letters dropped onto the kitchen table in a dead faint. "Ruddy bird should have died years ago…" Ron grumbled as he moved the owl over to his cage after removing the letters from his leg.

Mrs. Wesley smiled upon seeing two new letters with the usual mail and said, "Ron…Melody…you both have mail to open." Grinning, the two rushed to the table and ripped open their letters to see they had both been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Clapping proudly, Mrs. Wesley said, "Bravo you two. Now tomorrow we'll need to go and get your things from…" but she never finished her statement for another bird appeared inside the Wesley home. This bird was a very rare bird indeed: pure silver with lilac markings on her wings and neck in symbols that could be a language or could just be birthmarks and deep black eyes that reflected the entire world in them.

The bird looked around the room once and then walked gracefully, if a bird can walk gracefully, over to Melody and cooed lovingly at the girl before rubbing her head against Melody's chin. Tied to the bird's leg was another letter for Melody. Hands shaking slightly, Melody untied the letter and read aloud:

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the honorable Durmstang. Here you will learn how to protect yourself against evil magic and how to survive in the world. Term starts on Aug. 19. We expect your owl no later than July 7._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Tolly_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The entire house was shocked when another twenty owls flew into the house all landing around Melody. Melody put out water for all the birds and quickly read each letter aloud to her family. Each was, as expected, an invitation to study magic across the globe at all the finest schools…and even some of the not so finest. Mr. Wesley didn't know what to do. Never in his entire life had he ever heard of someone being accepted at so many wizarding schools.

"Now Melody I don't want you to make a hasty decision…" he began but Melody cut him off.

"Mr. Wesley, please. As honored as I am that so many schools seem to think that I am worthy to attend their institution I desire only to attend Hogwarts. It's where my parents learned magic and if it was good enough for them then it is good enough for me. Besides, Fred and George will be at Hogwarts. I can't let them just walk away being one up on me in pranks…please let me go to Hogwarts!" Pleading at him with her biggest puppy dog eyes, Melody smiled when he nodded and said, "Great! Now would you mind helping me reply to all these owls guys?"

Surprisingly it only took two hours to write all the replies to the different schools and to send them off one by one back to where they came from. Melody was tying the final letter onto the silver bird when she softly said, "I wish you were mind to keep little Kari." The bird cooed softly at her once more and then blipped out of sight…leaving Melody and the Wesley's to continue the day as they'd planned.

As the sun set and Melody lay in her bed trying to sleep, she thought about her past and what her future could hold and wished she had someone to share her thoughts with. Little did she know that someone heard her thoughts and was wishing for the same thing a few hours away in Surrey.

The next few days were very hectic for the Wesley household. Melody and Ron had their first trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and were shocked by all the sights. Mrs. Wesley was careful that Melody didn't see the state of their vault and surprised the girl by taking her to her very own vault.

Flashback

"Mom! I thought you said we were going to Melody's vault now…but we are back in the lobby of Gringotts."

"That's correct Ron because Melody's key says her vault is up here." Walking up to the head goblin, Mrs. Weasley said, "We'd like to make a withdraw from vault number One, please."

Immediately everyone in Gringotts stopped and stared at the group. After five minutes the head goblin said, "Do you have the key?…yes that's all in order but I can't let you in if you don't have the owner of the vault…alright follow me please." Following closely behind the goblin, Mrs. Wesley and family gaped at the huge vaults they were passing and when they finally came to vault One, they all stood speechless. Vault One was completely covered in protection spells and locks that it almost hurt to look at it. What really caught Melody's attention though was the twinkling dragon guarding the door that only she seemed to be able to see.

The goblin turned and said, "Now will the owner please come forward and get her key." Melody stepped forward and took the key and without waiting for the goblin to tell her what to do began walking towards the door. At first the Wesley's could see her fine but then suddenly she popped out of site. Seeing their concerned faces the goblin said, "She is fine…we just are not allowed to see her vault at all...except for the outside of it.

Melody felt the protection spells around her as a warm comfort and when she reached the dragon, softly said, "Tory thank you for watching this for me."

END Flashback

'I wonder how I knew the name of that dragon and how I knew how to open the vault…oh well best get to sleep. There's still a lot to do by start of term.' With that thought she drifted of into a pleasant dream…

Weeks past and then finally it was September 1 and Melody was on her way to the Hogwarts Express! She could hardly contain her excitement but with the Wesley family packing there didn't need to be any extra excitement. After a rushed breakfast, Melody and the gang trooped upstairs and brought down trunks filled with school supplies and then they all loaded up into the car and drove to Kings Cross Station.

Melody was the first to go through the barrier because she ran ahead of the others. Quickly pulling her trunk into an empty compartment, Melody watched from inside the train as Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all said goodbye to their mother and boarded the train. Leaning out the window, Melody yelled at Mrs. Wesley as the train pulled away, "Bye! See you next year!…Don't cry Ginny! I'll send you a TOILET SEAT!"

Laughing, Melody settled down to wait out the trip. After a few minutes, a boy with braids opened the door and said, "Hey can we sit in here?"

Melody nodded and then grinned as Fred and George followed the braided boy into the compartment. Seeing her grin, Fred said, "Lee why did you have to pick this compartment! Lee this is Melody. Melody this is our best friend Lee."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure."

It was silent for a moment and then the four of them laughed and began a game of exploding snap that lasted the entire train ride to Hogwarts. Quickly changing into their school robes, Fred, Lee and George pointed Melody in Hagrid's way and then raced to get into a carriage before they took off.

Melody shrugged her shoulders as the boys rushed off and followed the big man, Hagrid, towards the boats and ended up sitting in a boat with none other than Draco Malfoy. Luckily, Draco was so engrossed in himself that he didn't notice Melody getting into his boat and she made it across the lake dry and in one piece.

Following the other students up the stairs, Melody jumped when Hagrid knocked on the door and the scariest woman she'd ever seen opened the door. Moving to the back of the line, Melody made sure that the woman didn't see her at all and when the students finally moved into the Great Hall, Melody was pale and shaking knowing she couldn't hide from the woman forever.

Melody didn't hear a word that was said in the Great Hall and she didn't hear the Sorting Hat's song, she was trying to gather her courage so she wouldn't embarrass the Weasly's. Suddenly she heard very clearly, "Potter, Harry…."

Shocked at hearing his name, Melody looked and saw a boy that looked a lot like her going to sit on the stool. She watched him closely and listened to what the sorting hat had to say to him not realizing that she was the only one who could hear him besides Harry at the moment. She smiled and clapped with the rest as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and then froze as the woman called out, "Potter, Melody….."


	4. House Decisions and the First Scout Retu...

Okay, I need my faithful fans opinion on something. Which sailor should Melody meet first? I'm going to slowly bring them in one by one and in this chapter she actually meets two but she won't know that until next chapter.  I'm evil I know. I hope you guys are still enjoying my fic and I guess if you guys really really like Darien and Usagi fics I can make this one…but it's up to you guys so here's what I need from you. 

who should Melody meet first?

Should Usagi be with Darien?

Who do you NOT want Melody to be with?

You only get one vote per question and voting ends in chapter 6 and winners will be posted in chapter 7. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 4 

House decisions and the 1st scout returns!

Blushing, as the hall became quiet once more, Melody gracefully walked up the steps and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall didn't understand the girl before her who looked terrified and was shaking so terribly. 'No first year has ever been this terrified of being sorted…I wonder why she's so scared…' Glancing at Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall saw his worried gaze on the girl and added that to her notes on the girl sitting on the stool. Gently she placed the sorting hat on her head and only she and two others heard her small yip of fear at her touch.

Emerald green eyes wide in shock, Harry looked at the girl on the stool and wondered who she was. 'McGonagall said her name was Melody Potter…but Potter is a common name isn't it…but why did she yelp when McGonagall touched her?…WHAT!' Shocked to his toes, Harry froze as he heard the sorting hat again!

"Sweet child why are you afraid? No one here will harm you…" 'You don't know that…you can't guarantee that!' 

"So much fear and pain in your heart little flower…and yet so much power…power to rival he-who-must-not-be-named. You are difficult to sort…just like your brother, young Potter."

'Not Slytherin…not Slytherin…' 

"Not Slytherin, eh? I wouldn't dream of putting someone so pure in there…but Ravenclaw would help you grow and Hufflepuff would help your confidence…but Gryffindor would give you safety, friends, and family…but what's this? A darkness in your heart and mind...You are worthy of all the houses and I can't decide where to put you!"

'Anywhere please! People are starting to stare!' 

"_Hush child, this has never happened before in my lifetime. A child who fits all the houses and who I can't sort into the proper place is a puzzle…and it has to do with who you are…" **"DUMBLEDORE!"**_

The entire hall froze as the sorting hat called out not a house but the headmaster's name. Harry was shaking at what he'd heard and from the puzzled look on Ron's face he had been the only one to hear it. Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't see the headmaster take the sorting hat from Melody's head. The two had a brief conversation and then he took Melody's hand and gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and simply said, "Continue."

The sorting continued without any further bumps and after a few odd words from Dumbledore food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat…except for one that is. Melody stood at the head table waiting for Dumbledore to finish. She didn't understand what the sorting hat meant by the things it had said and now Dumbledore had asked her to come sit with him at the head table?

Finally after a few minutes, Dumbledore turned to her and softly said, "Melody, it's nice to see you again. How was the trip up here?"

Grinning in spite of herself, Melody said, "Fine-but what am I doing up here? Why wasn't I sorted like Ron and the others?"

"That Melody is a very good question," he said with an odd twinkle in his eye. "The sorting hat told me that he was unable to place you in a house because you have equal traits of all the houses and each house calls for you to reside there and yet they all reject you as well. As you can imagine, this disturbs him greatly and finally after thinking very hard, the hat remembered a very old tradition this school honors. Melody, you are sorted into every house. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley wrote and told me of the letters of acceptance you received and this is sort of the same thing. You belong in every house and your successes will earn every house points. Now you have the choice of living in any house you like. Each house has a bed that you will be able to use throughout the year, if you so choose, and at the end of the year we will try to sort you again privately. If after three years you are still un-sortable, you will remain apart of every house until you graduate or until your heart binds you to a house. Melody you are sorted into the Heart of Hogwarts."

Melody felt her heart stop at Dumbledore's words. 'I'm in every house…but I can't be! Maybe I don't belong anywhere…' Nodding her head mutely, Melody finally took a seat next to the headmaster until the end of the feast. When the time came for the school song, Melody closed her eyes and sang out in a very soft voice:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Fred and George were the last two singing and Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand. Then they were all sent to bed, and Melody turned to Dumbledore to see where she was supposed to sleep tonight. Turning to a very confused Melody, he simply said, "Follow whoever you like, my dear. You'll end up in the right place whoever you follow." Saying that, Dumbledore bid Melody a goodnight and quickly left with the other professors.

Melody stood at the head table confused and scared as the Great Hall began to empty. Finally spotting Fred and George, Melody raced over to their side and said, "Guys! Guys! Wait for me!"

Hearing Melody's voice behind them, the twins stopped and grinned at their adoptive sister fondly as she raced over to them breathlessly. "So runt," Fred said, "get into trouble already? Oy! I almost forgot! What house are you in anyway?"

"Yea," George commented. "The sorting hat never said which house you were in…"

Blushing Melody quickly told them what Dumbledore had told her and watched as both twins whistled. "Never heard of the Heart of Hogwarts before…wonder what that's all about. Well, I guess you can bunk in Gryffindor for tonight if ya want to…"

"YES!" Melody said quickly. "I don't want to sleep in this creepy castle in a house where I don't know anybody! At least in Gryffindor I know you guys…even though you're not the best of company at least you know my name." Grinning at their shocked expressions, Melody hooked her arms into theirs and steered them to follow the end of the Gryffindors to their common room. Listening closely to everything Percy told her, and whatever the twins whispered to her, Melody tried to fix in her mind the map from the common room to the Great Hall. Memorizing the password, Caput Draconus, Melody followed Percy's instructions and followed the spiral staircase to the right.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Melody found five four poster beds already made. Grinning, Melody raced to be the first one to grab the bed by the window and was a little disappointed to see it was already taken. Shrugging, Melody selected the bed farthest from the door and in the deepest shadows of the room. Quickly changing into her nightclothes, Melody climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep. Melody dreamed of a little girl in a castle bowing before a group of adults, the girl wasn't harmed and was sent away again with warm loving smiles…what bothered Melody and woke her up was that the dream seemed so familiar, but she just turned over and went right back to sleep forgetting the dream ever happened.

The next day at breakfast, Melody decided to hang out with Fred and George again. Racing down the moving staircases and ducking under people's arms, Melody planted herself firmly between the twins and after a very sunny "Morning!" she dove into the food before her.

Fred looked at the beaming Melody and then at his brother George. George looked at Melody and then at Fred and then they both said, "What's gotten into you!"

Surprised, Melody stopped eating for a minute and remembered where she was. Gasping, Melody blushed a deep red and her eyes got really big as she tried to come up with an answer when the twins both grinned at her and said, "You're too easy to get in the morning Melody."

"Yea, its no fun teasing you when your not paying attention," Fred joked and mentally kicked himself for almost hurting Melody's feelings. Sticking her tongue out at the two, Melody began eating again and when she was finished she asked, "So, what's on the schedule for today guys?"

George smiled and said, "Well squirt, your schedule's right here. Why don't you tell us?" Handing Melody a rather large piece of parchment, George and Fred grinned as Melody began to read her schedule.

"_Mrs. Potter: as you are in the Heart of Hogwarts you have your choice of attending any class you like in any order you like as long as you attend each subject once a week. I hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus"_

"But what does that mean? How do I know which class I need to be in?"

"Well that's simple squirt, whichever class your in is the one your suppose to be in. Doesn't matter what order or with which house ya sit with you're always going to be in the right place. But I'd read the post script if I were you…" George said with a grin.

"_P.S. The only requirement is that you attend at least one class with each house, including Slytherin and you must live in each house for at least two weeks in this year. Enjoy your term! "_

Melody didn't know what to do or say. All she could see right now was red as she glared at the paper in her hands. She glared at it so hard that suddenly, the entire parchment went up in flames and the food around her burnt around the edges. Fred and George yelled and Melody gasped as her hands closed around ashes and the entire hall turned to see what had happened. Before anyone could see anything, Dumbledore strolled into the Hall and said, "Melody…I'd like to have a few words with you, if you please."

Saying a quick quiet goodbye to Fred and George, Melody walked to Albus' side and followed him out of the Great Hall. "Melody I was wondering if you'd like to tell me what just happened." Looking up startled into Albus' big blue eyes, Melody softly told him about how she'd been so angry about his post script that she'd set the parchment and the air around her on fire.

Nodding his head, Albus thought quietly for a few moments and then said, "I know a few students here who possess the ability to perform wandless magic, as apparently you are gifted at, perhaps it is time to start instruction for those with the aptitude…" Trailing off in thought, Melody waited impatiently for him to tell her her punishment. After five minutes, Melody softly said, "Umm…where are we going?"

Albus shook himself from his thoughts at her soft voice and realized that he'd kept Melody far longer than he'd expected. "I'm sorry my dear, it seems I lost track of time. It's too far for you to get to any class but Transfiguration. I'll see you at dinner. Have a good class!" and with that he walked away.

Dumbfounded at how flaky Dumbledore was acting, Melody entered the classroom to find she was surrounded by people she didn't know! Ron wasn't in this class so it apparently wasn't with Gryffindor. White with fear, Melody slowly made her way to the only open seat left in the front row next to a girl who looked vaguely familiar. Sitting down, Melody jumped when the girl turned to her and said in a friendly voice, "Hi, my name is…."


	5. The Professor's Learn

Chapter 5

The Professors Learn

"Hi, my name is Bunny. Bunny Moon to be precise. It's nice to meet you?"

"Melody…Melody Potter." Smiling at the girl beside her, Melody took in her golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and sincere smile and knew that they were going to be great friends. Taking in the girl's robes, Melody said, "So you're in Hufflepuff, that's got to be fun. I mean you all look like really nice people, unlike the Slytherin bunch."

"Yea," Bunny said in a light voice, "they're all purebloods who think they're better than everyone else. I love being in Hufflepuff! The common room is so kawi…oh sorry cute." Blushing at her slip into Japanese, Bunny said, "I'm from Japan originally. My family just moved to London about seven months ago when my father's business asked him to oversee their new building construction." Grinning, Bunny was about to ask which house Melody was in when Professor McGonagall walked in saying, "Silence! We will begin class now. Copy these notes and then we will see how much of an aptitude you show for transfiguration."

Bunny grinned to see Melody looking crushed at having to take notes with no supplies and quickly slipped her a few extra sheets of parchment and a quill. "I don't mind sharing with you," she quietly whispered, "as long as you don't mind sharing when I forget." Melody quickly nodded her head as both of them went to work on copying the Professor's detailed instructions on the basics of Transfiguration.

After a half-hour of note taking, McGonagall said, "Alright, put your quills up! Now we will be trying to turn this pain match into a stickpin. Partner up and begin!" Waving her wand, McGonagall placed a match in front of each student and began walking around to see how her students were fairing.

Bunny and Melody immediately paired up, to the disappointment of the male population in the room, and began to turn their matches into pins. "So Melody, what house are you in? Your robes have no house colors on them...and no badge! What's this silver-blue heart doing where your house badge should go?" Giggling at Melody's stunned face, Bunny said, "Sorry, I talk really fast when I get excited and meeting my first friend is really exciting! We are friends aren't we?"

Getting over her shock at being accepted so quickly, Melody quickly said, "Of course we're friends, Bunny! Well...It's a long story and I promise to tell you everything after class but for now let me tell you that I'm in every house. The silver-blue heart is the symbol for any student sorted into the Heart of Hogwarts and I'm the first student in 2,000 years to wear its colors. Now I think we'd better get a start on these matches 'cause that scary lady is coming this way!" Turning their attention to their matches, Bunny made a mental note to ask Melody why she was so scared of McGonagall.

With every step that she took in their direction, Melody's breath became shallower and her face lost a shade of color. It wasn't long before she was trembling in fear! Worried about her new friend, Bunny moved closer to her and said, "It's okay Melody. Nobody gets a spell right on the first try. Let's try together okay? On three: One...Two...Three!" Waving their wands and whispering the incantation, Bunny and Melody were floored when their matches turned into new silver pins! Hearing the entire room go silent, the girls looked up to see McGonagall staring at them.

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes! Not one of her students in all the years she'd been teaching had ever transfigured the match on the first day. The closest to come was Lily Potter and her match had only gone silver in color. There was only one answer to this phonomina: the girls had cheated in some way! Her face going beet red in anger, Minerva said in a chillingly gentle voice, "Girls, have you ever done this before?"

Bunny, not noticing that Melody was about to faint, said, "No Professor..." Minerva looked at Melody and said in an angry voice, "Well?"

Quivering, Melody shook her head, unable to speak. That's when Minerva lost her temper!

"LIARS! NO ONE IN THE HISTORY OF THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER TRANSFIGURED ANYTHING ON THE FIRST TRY! NOT EVEN ME! YOU GIRLS HAVE CHEATED AND THAT WON¡¦T BE TOLERATED! TEN POINTS FROM BOTH OF YOU AND YOU WILL BOTH SERVE A DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE TONIGHT. Maybe he can straighten you out about the importance of telling the truth."

Turning back to the rest of the class, Minerva was shocked to see them all rushing towards her. "What are you..." She was unable to finish her statement because Bunny cried out in a shriek, "MELODY!" Turning back to the girls, Minerva was shocked to see Melody Potter on the floor. Her face was deathly white and she was trembling on the floor. Quickly getting over her shock, Minerva said, "Everyone MOVE! I've got to take her to the Hospital Wing. Class dismissed, for homework write a 3 inch essay on the proper way to transfigure a match to be turned in on Friday." Picking up the fragile girl, Minerva raced out of the classroom and into the Hospital Wing down the hall.

"Poppy!" she said in a loud voice. "I don't know what happened but she just collapsed in my class." Setting Melody down on a bed, Minerva watched as Poppy bustled about figuring out what was wrong with the girl. "Nothing to be worried about Minerva, she's just fainted. A good shaking will bring her out of it." Grasping her shoulders to shake Melody, Poppy was stopped by Professor Dumbledor's loud, "Don't do that Poppy! It will just make the situation worse."

Gliding into the hospital wing, Albus looked at Melody's face and sighed. "I should have warned you all about this before she went to class, but I was distracted. Minerva will you gather the teachers? Thank you and Poppy I'll take care of Melody. You go with Minerva, you need to hear this too." Waiting until both women had left, Albus knelt down to Melody's level and stroked her hair gently. "Melody...Melody, it's time to wake up."

Sighing in relief as he was rewarded by her groggily opening her eyes, Albus smiled and said, "You gave Professor McGonagall quite a scare." Eyes going wide in fear, Melody said in a shaky voice, "Albus, she was mad, really really mad at me. She said I cheated and she was yelling." Closing her eyes as tears slowly trickled down her face; Melody shook her head trying to forget the sight of an angry Professor McGonagall. Albus sighed. That's what he thought had happened, well not the accusation of cheating but her getting mad. ¡¥I wonder what Melody did that caused Minerva to accuse her of cheating. I'll have to ask her, but for now. "Melody I want you to understand something okay? No one in this school will hurt you. We won't hit you, beat you, or harm you in any way. You don't have to worry about that here. Do you understand?"

Looking deeply into Albus' eyes, Melody searched his gaze like she'd done when she was four and slowly relaxed as she found the same honesty and love shinning in them. Nodding her head, Melody said, "Okay Albus I'll try to remember that...Can I go to class now?" Grinning at her spunk, Albus said, "Of course dear. Now which house would you like to join? The choice of classes you have is Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic."

Thinking a moment, Melody softly said, "I'd like to join the Hufflepuffs, sir. If that's okay?" Grinning, Albus said, "It's okay with me. They are in History of Magic now and if you run you can still make it on time. Right down this hall, up two stairs, and it's the third door on the right. Hurry now!" Watching as Melody raced away, Albus shook his head and said, "Good Luck Melody. I hope you have a better time."

Moving slowly down the halls, Albus arrived in the Great Hall ten minutes after leaving Melody. Seeing all of his staff there except Professor Bins, Albus softly said, "I've called you all here to discuss a student. Melody Potter to be exact. As you may already know, she passed out in Minerva's Transfiguration class, but not for any health reasons. You see..." Albus then explained to his staff where Melody came from and why she had acted so severely to Minerva's shouting. "...so please try not to shout at her. If you get angry with her try to be very gentle about it and keep a fair distance away from her. I know this is asking a lot from you but it is in the best interest of a student. Any questions?"


	6. Moving, fights, and horror

Chapter 6

Moving, fights, and horrors

Sitting by the lake after dinner, Melody thought back over the past few weeks. It was all such a blur to her. Going to classes with Bunny, eating with Fred and George, sleeping in her dark corner of the first year Gryffindor girls' dorm. Nothing seemed to change much. Melody was still very jumpy about going to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and oddly enough her favorite class was Potions with Professor Snape. His quiet voice and stern tone didn't scare her as it should. If anything it gave her a sense of protection. It reminded her of a voice from her past that sounded like that, maybe her fathers' voice.

One thing was certain though; she avoided Harry Potter like the plague. Thankfully no one asked her if she was related to him. There were odd moments in the day when she would hear things that she couldn't place where they came from but other than that, Melody was trying to forget about him entirely. 'He's a little too…something. I can't place what makes me so nervous about him but there it is. I wonder if I make him nervous?' Sighing softly, Melody looked down into the reason for her trip to the lake.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have yet to attend classes with Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You have also failed to sleep in any dorm besides Gryffindor. I would like to remind you that you are required to associate with each house so the sorting hat may place you where you belong at the end of the term. I do not wish to give you a schedule to adhere too, however, should you continue to favor Hufflepuff without seeing the other houses I shall have to do just that. Hope you have a pleasant week._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sighing once more Melody thought about which house she should bed down in tonight. 'Well I can't sleep in Gryffindor anymore. At least until I've slept elsewhere. I just don't know where any of the other dorms are…how am I suppose to find them if I don't know where to even start looking in this HUGE place!' Getting frustrated, Melody didn't notice that the air around her was rapidly cooling off and the lake was freezing over. 'He always does this to me! Even at the start of term when I didn't know anybody! He just said 'You'll be fine wherever you go' and left! I'm just a first year! Maybe I really don't belong here...maybe I don't belong anywhere.' Staring off into the darkness, Melody failed to notice a new figure moving towards the lake.

_'Who in there right mind would be sitting by the lake after hours? It's a girl! Looks like a first year...I wonder what made her come out here by herself.'_ Taking a closer look at the girl, her thoughts continued. _'She's been crying and it looks like she's been here a while. Man is it cold out here…and look at the lake! It's frozen solid! She's not wearing a coat or anything either. I hope she doesn't get sick...maybe I can help her out…'_ "Umm…are you alright?"

Startled by the voice beside her, Melody blinked and then looked up into deep brown eyes. The person beside her was tall…really really tall! She couldn't tell in the fading light but it looked like blonde hair graced the top of the figures head. Quickly standing and wiping away her tears, Melody softly said in a voice roughened by crying, "Yes, I'm alright. Who are you?"

Looking the girl over, the girl made a decision and said, "My name's Amanda. But I should be asking you that question and what on earth are you doing out here when it's this cold without a coat?" Looking around, Melody saw the frost and said, "I didn't notice it was cold...I was thinking. Oh!" It finally hit her who she was talking to! Amanda Rose was the head girl, and she was a Ravenclaw. Saying a quick thank you to her parents who watched over her, Melody said, "Sorry, I'm Melody. Melody Potter and you can actually help me with my problem." Grinning at Amanda's stunned look, she quickly said, "I was trying to figure out how to get to the different dorms when I don't know where they are but since your head girl you know where they are, right? So could you maybe show me where your dorm is? See Prof. Dumbledore sent me this note..."

So for the next ten minutes, Melody explained to Amanda her situation. At the end of Melody's tirade about mad old profs., Amanda smiled and said, "You know, I've never met a first year who griped about the headmaster. Most are too scared of him. I like you Melody so here's what I'm gonna do. You follow me and I'll show you where Ravenclaw is and you can sleep there tonight. Tomorrow, go to classes with us and then tomorrow night I'll show you where Hufflepuff and Slytherin are. How's that sound?" Melody beamed up at Amanda and said, "That sounds great!" Ruffling Melody's hair, Amanda led the way back into Hogwarts and up six flights of stairs to the Ravenclaw dorm. Melody gasped when she saw the guardian portrait! There before her was a painting of seven girls dressed as angels and each one was waving at her frantically. _"Look! It's Melody! Hi Melody! We're the Solar Angels and we guard the entrance into Ravenclaw! We were told by Professor Dumbledore to tell you that you don't need a password to get into any of the dorms. Since you're the only one in the Heart of Hogwarts all the portraits will open for you if you just say please. Welcome to Ravenclaw Melody!"_

Stunned by what the angels had just said, Amanda and Melody moved quickly into the Ravenclaw dorm. Melody pulled up short when she saw the common room was full of students who were all looking at her with wonder. **"Amanda! What's she doing here? She's not in Ravenclaw! How did she get past the portrait?"** Shouts were heard from all the students until Amanda shouted, "ENOUGH!" Once everyone had quieted down, she softly said, "Everyone this is Melody Potter. You're right, she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw but she does have a bed here. If you look at the name plate on the first year dorm you will see her name there. Now if you want to know more I suggest you ask Melody and if she wants to tell you she can. Otherwise I suggest you just think of her as a housemate and if I see anyone being mean to her I will make you pay!" Flashing her teeth, Amanda laughed as all but three of the students turned and immediately began doing their work again. "Don't worry about them Melody," she said to the cowering girl. "They're just a bit cautious about who comes into our dorm. After all we don't want copiers in here do we?" Finally Melody laughed softly and shook her head. "Amanda you're kind of strange, do you know that?"

Laughing, Amanda said, "Yup and I try very hard to keep it that way. Oh by the way these are your roommates. This is Amy," she pointed to a girl with blue hair and sky blue eyes, "Michelle," pointing to the girl next to her with sea green hair and eyes, "and Amara," pointing to a tomboyish looking girl with sandy blonde hair. "Guys this is Melody. Could you show her the dorm please? Thanks! I've got to finish my rounds." Winking at Melody, Amanda quickly jumped back through the portrait hole and was gone.


	7. Twin Connection

**OCC: Thanks for the tip **celticas. I'll fix that! Polls are officially closed for the questions and here are the results.

1) Obviously she met Serena first because that was the winner by a landslide! I got so many emails about how Serena should be first and why I had to put it in there fast.

2) Alright the controversial one, will this be a Darien and Serena fic? The answer is... with a vote of three to four this will...NOT be a Darien X Serena fic. I know this is disappointing to those of you who did vote for Darien but the majority has spoken and thus it will be so. I do however have a story that is Darien X Serena but it's currently under construction. I'll let ya know when it's up so you guys can go read that one. With that said, on with Dreamkeeper!

**Chapter 7**

**Twin connection**

Charms Classroom

Ami was worried about Melody. She had said that she'd be following her around in classes today but she wasn't here. Hearing the whispers of her classmates, Ami overheard that none of the Ravenclaws had seen Melody since breakfast. Starting to get worried, Ami was about to ask the professor for permission to leave when the entire class turned at the sound of the door closing. There stood Melody, looking for all the world as if nothing had happened with her school bag draped over her right shoulder. **'That's not right, Melody's left handed…I wonder where she's been all this time.'**

Professor Flitwick wondered about how he should handle this situation. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about the girl but also knew that he couldn't allow her to get away with being a forty-five minutes late to class. Thankfully he was saved this decision as Melody slowly made her way towards his desk. _"Everyone get back to practicing the charm I taught you. Remember to pronounce the R correctly."_ Smiling as everyone went back to work; Professor Flitwick softly said to Melody who had by this time made her way to his desk, "_Melody, I assume you have an explanation for me?_"

"No sir."

Startled, Flitwick said, "_I'm sorry, could you repeat that?_"

"I said, 'No sir.' I don't have an explanation for why I was late. I'm sorry I interrupted your class and am willing to take any punishment you give me, sir."

Looking at the pale girl, Flitwick wondered what he should do. He couldn't yell at her, he knew she wasn't telling him something but he couldn't make her tell him either. Sighing, he said, "_You leave me no choice then Melody. I have to give you a detention tonight. I hear that Professor Snape has detentionees tonight. You will join them down in the dungeons. Maybe that will help you not get lost in them again, eh?_" Nodding her head, Melody moved to the seat next to Ami and was about to sit down when the bell rang. Sighing, Flitwick said, "_Alright class, study the shrinking charm I taught you today and review your notes on the levitation charm. We'll be studying those in the next class. Homework, write a two inch essay on the advantages of having a shrinking charm._" Ignoring the grumbles of his students about homework, Flitwick moved into his office where he immediately began grading 5th year essays on a tickling charm.

Melody sighed as class ended. 'I hope this isn't a hard charm…but I don't think I could have learned it today after….that. Maybe I can get Amanda to help me with it.' Ami looked over at Melody and noticed that the girl's clothes were rumpled and that there were many bruises forming on her face, neck, and arms. Eyebrows rising, Ami quickly put all her books away and hooked her arm with Melody's as she steered the girl out of class and into the crowded halls. "**So, I missed you in class Melody. I took detailed notes I'll let you read later tonight so don't stress over it. Next on our schedule is History of Magic with Professor Binns. I know it's hard but please don't fall asleep in class. Ravenclaw has the honor of being the only house whose entire occupants can stay awake during his class. Just sit next to me and I'll poke you if you get sleepy.**"

Melody didn't know what to say to any of that so she gratefully took the seat next to Ami and opened her bag and took out parchment and a quill. Softly she said, "I never fall asleep in a class. The professor might punish me if I did and I don't want to give them any more reason to punish me than they already have." Ami was startled by this statement and was about to ask Melody what she meant when Professor Binns floated through the wall and began his lecture. Making a mental note to ask Melody about it later, Ami began once again to take detailed notes. True to her word, Melody didn't falter once in class. In fact, she had to poke Ami once when she saw the girl beginning to droop over her notes. Finally an hour later, Professor Binns heard the bell and stopped his lecture. As always, he floated out through the wall without giving homework and the students all hurried to their next class.

Ami showed Melody around the castle as they moved from class to class and every time she went to ask Melody about what she'd meant the lesson would start. She thought this was odd especially when Professor Quirrel started class five minutes early causing all the Hufflepuffs who were on time to groan when they heard they'd missed five minutes already. When class ended, Ami stayed quiet and watched as Melody quietly put away all her supplies and waited until everyone had left before getting up from her seat to make her way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Ami silently followed her and watched as she stayed far away from any group walking in that direction and especially away from all the boys. Frowning as an idea formed in her head, Ami steered Melody in the direction of the Ravenclaw table when suddenly the two were surrounded by worried red-haired Weasley.

"**_Melody, where have you been? Are you okay?"_**

_**"Is everything okay? Why didn't you come back last night?"**_

_**"You got me a detention tonight with SNAPE! Worse with these two! How come you didn't pipe up this morning?"**_

When the three boys finally stopped to look at Melody, the three of them paled. Melody was shaking from head to toe and was starring at the floor. Before the boys could react, Melody dashed out of the hall and into the school proper. Ron looked slightly disgusted and softly griped, "**_You'd think by now she'd know we're not going to-_**"

"**_Ron, shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about._**"

**"_We'd better go find her. We did after all cause this._**"

Ami put a hand out to stop them and said, "_Actually, I think you should stay here. Since you did cause this I doubt she wants to see any of you right now. I'll go look for her once she's had time to cool off a bit. In the meantime, why don't you three tell me a little bit about how you know Melody._" Seeing that Ami wouldn't take no for an answer, all three boys sighed and moved towards the Ravenclaw table. At the last minute Ron ducked out saying he had to go to class and rushed out of the room. Sitting with Amanda, Michelle, and Ami, Fred and George got comfortable as they told the girls about how Melody lived with them and how she reacted when someone got mad. When asked about why she acted that way, neither boy knew the answer. All they could say is that she's been like that ever since the day she moved in with them.

Melody didn't know why she ever thought she was safe here. The people here were just like her foster parents. Great when they're sober or in a good mood but completely different when they got mad or drunk. Making her way upwards, Melody was surprised to see a door where she'd never seen one before. Shrugging it off as the castle just having moved something, Melody entered the room and was awed by its simple beauty. If she had a room to decorate all her own, this is how it would look. The walls were stone like the rest of the castle but there was carpet on the floor in a deep black color. The couches were light blue with silver pillows and there was a huge window seat on the far east wall so she could look over the grounds. On the south wall was a wizard CD player and it was playing her favorite muggle CD. Looking on the north wall, Melody smiled to see a simple digital clock on the wall telling her she had about an hour until her next class. Moving towards the window seat, Melody sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest as she began to silently cry. Unknowing that someone had entered the room behind her, Melody let everything go as she looked out the window and into the sky.

Looking over the girl in the window seat softly crying, he wondered what had made her so sad. He'd followed her from the entrance hall wondering what could make anyone move that fast and now here he was faced with a crying girl. Sighing softly, he said as he moved towards the window seat, "Are you okay?"

Melody froze when she heard that familiar voice and turned a bit red. 'I didn't want to meet him like this! I didn't want to meet him at all! Now he's going to think I'm a hysterical girl who can't handle anything.' Sighing softly, Melody turned to look at Harry and when their eyes met they both froze. Emerald green eyes looked into eyes of the same shade. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing only your eyes on a different face.

Looking Harry over, Melody saw that he had messy black hair that he alone could pull off and his face held the same tightness her own did. Even his eyes held past pains like hers and she wondered what had happened in his past to make him look like this. He was a hero, the boy-who-lived, but that didn't make him superhuman. Meanwhile, Harry was looking Melody over. 'Her eyes are haunted…no girl should have those eyes. She seems really timid and easily frightened, I wonder what happened.' Looking at her long wavy black hair, Harry wondered if her lilac streaks were real or fake. He was use to seeing pretty girls in Hogwarts but something about this girl was different. Then he saw the darkness creeping into her face and neck and knew something bad had happened to her. Reaching out a hand, Harry gently cupped her face and said, "Who hit you?"

Melody pulled away from his hand and realized she was alone in a room with a boy! Fear leapt into her eyes and she said in a frightened whisper, "Nobody hit me. It's none of your business so why do you care?" Curling away from him, Melody wondered if he even remembered her name. Looking Melody over, Harry knew he wasn't going to get the truth out of her right now so he tried a different tract. "I care because I hate to see anyone get hurt, especially a girl. Besides, I'm a Gryffindor it's in my nature to care. So why are you all alone when you should be eating down in the Great Hall?" Moving back to sit on one of the couches to give her some space, Harry wondered why she was so fidgety.

Fiddling with the end of her hair, Melody softly said, "Well I could be a Slytherin so it's in my nature to seek solitude where I can find it and I'm not that hungry. So what are you doing up here instead of eating, Harry?" Smiling at his shocked face, Melody said, "Yes I know your name and your story but I don't care"

Blinking at Melody in shock, Harry said, "So you're not going to treat me any differently than anybody else?" Seeing her nod, Harry smiled and continued, "I'm up here because I saw this black streak cross my path on my way to lunch and I wondered what had lit it on fire for it to move so quickly. But now that I've found out you were just looking for some alone time, I'll head down to lunch and eat since everyone has to eat, including the President of the USA." Grinning cheekily at her, Harry waved and was almost to the door when he heard a soft, "Wait." Turning back, Harry saw that Melody had moved up behind him. Looking down at her, he was a head taller than her; Harry raised an eyebrow in silent question. Her only answer was, "I'll walk with you."

So that's how it came to be that thirty minutes after her departure from the Great Hall, Melody walked back into it with Harry. Little did either of them know the problems that would arise because of this one simple action.


	8. Enter Angry Melody and Wandless Magic

OCC: steps out from the darkness I'm BAAAACK! ducks flying tomatoes I'm so sorry this took so long but I had writers block and college isn't exactly conductive to writing things other than papers. This chapter is a bit long and might be a bit confusing but let me know and I'll try to explain it better. I just wanted to get something up to let yall know that I'm still alive. Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Chapter Eight**

_Enter Angry Princess and Wandless Magic!_

Walking back into the Great Hall with Harry wasn't the best idea in the world for her, but Melody didn't know that. After all, pretty much all the Gryffindors hated her anyway and everyone else seemed to not care about what she did so what did it matter? This is why it mattered.

Draco Malfoy watched with hatred in his eyes as Potter walked in the door with _Potter_. It made him sick to see one that was in his house would hang out with one who obviously was inferior. Knowing that Potter would have to be taught a lesson, Draco remembered that Potter would soon be in his house and then the lessons could begin. Grinning from ear to ear, Draco hissed at a raven haired girl down the table and quickly set his plan into motion.

Lavender Brown hissed as she saw Harry walking in with _her!_ She thought that they'd shown her the last time they'd talked but apparently not. Catching the eyes of her other friends, Lavender saw that they too had seen _her_ and when she saw the fire in their eyes she nodded her head and knew that soon _she_ would feel their wrath.

After lunch, Melody decided to hang out with Harry and Ron so the three of them went to classes and then studied in the common room with each other. Knowing that it was getting late, Melody quickly said her goodnights and left to go back to Ravenclaw. Sighing as she got into bed, Melody wondered what was so special about her that she couldn't find a permanent home…and she also wondered about the wandless magic that Dumbledore had talked about her first day of class.

Weeks went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Melody hung out with Amy and Bunny and avoided any and all Gryffindor girls associated with Lavender Brown. She found that her favorite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. In fact, Potions was her BEST class to the disappointment of the professor. Yes, Professor Snape hated Potter with a passion and favored Slytherins but somehow he also had a soft spot for Melody. Rumor had it that it was because she was sort of apart of the Slytherin house but the real reason was so much more than that.

Melody enjoyed her month in Ravenclaw but knew that her time was coming to a close. In order to keep Dumbledore off her back she had to move to Slytherin or Hufflepuff tomorrow. Sighing, Melody gathered her courage and asked Amanda to show her the Slytherin dorms tomorrow after class. Amanda was shocked and surprised to see that Melody was moving houses but didn't say anything to Melody because she could see how upset the girl was about moving. Instead, Amanda got together with Michelle and Amy and the three of them decided to have a party for Melody before she left. Grinning, the three girls had fun talking the house elves into letting them make Melody a cake, and in sneaking around Filtch to get it back to their commons.

It was all worth it to see the smile on Melody's face when the entire commons stopped studying long enough to wish her a fond farewell. Amanda knew that Melody was worried about moving to Slytherin and she didn't like the looks Malfoy had been giving her behind her back either. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it so she just swore to herself that she would keep an eye out for her, even if she was technically in another house.

Melody didn't know what to say when Amanda, Michelle, Amy, and the others took time out to say goodbye to her. She was touched beyond words, especially when Amanda, Michelle, and Amy spent the rest of the night hanging out with her. Packing is much more fun when you have help…but it takes about twice as long. Between pillow fights and modeling shows, Melody forgot about moving and as she lay in bed she thanked her lucky stars for friends like the girls. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe it won't be so bad.'

The next day, Melody went to class with Amy and sat next to her friend with the knowledge that tomorrow she wouldn't be able to. Sighing, Melody tried to enjoy class but couldn't help the dark cloud that followed her all day. The professors saw her sadness and it seemed even the weather was agreeing with her. The day started out fine but as the day grew to a close, a storm blew in the likes of which hadn't been seen in ten years. The wind howled, it was raining and by the dinner it was hailing golf-ball sized hail.

The professors tried to cheer the girl up but in the end left her alone. By dinner, the student body knew that something bad was going to happen that night but no one knew what. Draco wondered what could be the source of this depression and anxiety and by chance looked at the Ravenclaw table. What he saw there made him smile and when the rest of the table saw it, they too turned and smiled.

There sat Melody, surrounded by her friends and they were all staring at their plates not eating. Judging by the looks Amanda was sending their way, the Slytherins deduced that their _princess_ was moving tonight and it was easy to see which house would be her next home. Laughing, the Slytherin table startled the rest of the school as they all laughed and began to talk normally.

Frowning, Dumbledore wondered if he was doing the right thing in making her live with each house this term. It was the rule, true, but he was worried that the girl might get hurt in the snakes den. Sighing, Albus said a quick prayer and knew he would have to trust Melody to take care of herself.

Suddenly the hall got silent and Albus looked up to see that Melody and Amanda had stood up. Moving across the hall, Amanda took Melody to the Slytherin table and handed her over to the Head Boy, Darien. Darien and Amanda exchanged a few whispered words and then Amanda gave Melody a hug and went back to her table. Melody stood in front of Darien shuffling her feet until Darien motioned for her to sit next to him.

Gratefully taking the seat, Melody huddled down trying to make herself as small as possible. She could feel the animosity of this table and right now it was all directed at her. Trying to keep her fear in check, Melody waited silently as the meal finished and Darien led her back to the Slytherin dorms.

Walking down to the dungeons, Melody realized that she was going to have more than one issue with living in Slytherin. One, the students of this house hated her. Two, it was down in the dungeons and she was claustrophobic. Three, it was creepy down here. Making a mental list, Melody decided that Slytherin could defiantly not be her home.

Darien was shocked when the Slytherin statue greeted Melody. The stone replica of Salazar Slytherin smirked at her and said in his stony voice, "**Well well well, it looks like the little star has finally come to play. It's about time you joined your rightful house. I expect great things from you, my dear and I don't want to hear any complaining from you. This is where you will grow strong and the occupants of this house will toughen you up just fine. Now come in and begin your destiny.**" With that said Salazar moved to the right and revealed the Slytherin commons.

Melody wasn't surprised to see that this commons was like the Gryffindor commons except in green and silver. She rather liked the color scheme but being down in the dungeons was creepy. Not wanting to face any of the Slytherins tonight, Melody bid a hasty farewell to Darien and raced up the girl's stairs. Moving down the hall at a quick trot, Melody found the first year dorm and flew into the room. Quickly finding her bed, again the bed in the deepest shadows, Melody quickly changed her clothes and climbed into her bed to do her homework. Shutting the curtains around her bed gave her the semblance of privacy at least.

Draco laughed as he sauntered into the commons to see Potter making a run for the dorm. Tilting his head to the girls behind him, Draco sent them after the girl. All but one of them went without a fight but the frail girl behind him gave him a glare that could strike a person dead. Very softly she said, "Draco, if you touch one hair on her head I will make sure you pay." With that said, little Hotaru sauntered up the stairs to save the poor girl from the trouncing she was suppose to get leaving Draco shaking in his boots.

Walking into the dorm, Hotaru quickly made it known to the other girls surrounding Melody's bed that if they did anything it would be their last deed on earth and all the girls ran from the room in fright. Walking over to the curtains, Hotaru softly said, "Is it okay if I join you in there?" Waiting for a few moments, Hotaru was about to go study in her own bed when she heard a soft, "Okay."

Grinning slightly, Hotaru grabbed her books and slipped in with Melody. Looking at the new girl, Hotaru was shocked at what she saw. This girl was beautiful and the guys haven't noticed yet. 'I guess it's 'cause she usually hangs out with Anders and Moon. I hardly ever see her with guys…except for Potter and Weasley. In fact she had that huge fight with the Weasleys a while ago. I wonder what that's all about?' Shoving all those thoughts to the back of her mind, Hotaru streached out a hand and said, "I'm Hotaru by the way. Hotaru Tomoe. My dad's a scientist from Japan but we recently got transferred here so I'm going to Hogwarts. I've already had all this first year crud because we start four years earlier in Japan but Dad said I couldn't move up into fifth year for some strange reason. So I'm stuck taking basics AGAIN! Total bummer but I guess it's okay." Seeing the shocked look on Melody's face, Hotaru blushed and shut her mouth.

Looking at the girl who'd definitely just saved her hide, Melody couldn't help but feel that this girl was special somehow. 'Like Amy and Bunny…oh well.' Smiling at the blushing girl, Melody took her hand and softly said, "I'm Melody Potter. Nice to meet you. So I take it from what you've told me that your 7…8 years old? That's so neat! I've secretly been practicing magic since…" Stopping with a pained look on her face Melody dropped her sentence and Hotaru's hand. Moving back to her homework, Melody shook her head at Hotaru's question if anything was wrong and kept her mouth shut.

Sensing that this was a touchy subject, Hotaru left it alone and instead helped Melody with her homework. With the two girls working together their homework was done in half the time and the two went to bed early. This is what Pansy had been waiting for. She'd been hiding in the shadows waiting for the Tomoe girl to leave so she could get Potter for embarrassing her Draco. Moving silently through the darkness, Pansy slipped into Melody's bed and awakened the girl by slicing her neck with a knife and holding it in place to keep Melody silent.

"**Now listen here Potter. I'm only going to say this once. Draco is mine and anyone who messes with him answers to me. This is your warning to stay away from Draco. Of course if you want to anger Draco you will receive the same fate as if you went after him so that means you stay away from Potter and the Weasleys. Got it?"**

Melody was shaking as she listened to the crazy girl on top of her. She agreed with everything the girl said until she said she couldn't hang out with Harry or the Weasleys then something strange happened. Melody got angry. Very very ANGRY! Without thinking or realizing what she was doing, Melody glowed a bright red and purple color and blasted Pansy off of her. Pansy hit the door across the room and immediately caught on fire. Her shrieking brought the upper classmen running to see what was going on along with Professor Snape.

What they all saw made them stop in their tracks. Melody was advancing upon a screaming Pansy and as she passed a potted plant it wilted and died from the air around the girl. Professor Snape was going to yell at Melody until he saw that her neck was bleeding profusely and Pansy held a bloody knife in her burning hand. Knowing what had probably happened but not how to deal with it, Professor Snape sent Darien running for Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Suddenly the students stopped talking and Professor Snape turned to see what could possibly be happening now. What he saw made his skin crawl.

Hotaru Tomoe was walking towards Melody and had her hands out in front of her. She quickly reached Melody's side and when her hands touched Melody's skin the purple glow intensified and engulfed both girls. Hotaru, however, seemed to be in control now and the purple glow slowly diminished and died out as Hotaru collapsed next to Melody. Professor Snape didn't know how but now he knew that Melody couldn't kill anyone unintentionally but that didn't help Pansy who continued to burn. He then held his breath as another first year took tentative steps towards Melody.

Getting a good look at who it was he groaned. Rachel Hughes was going towards Melody with the same look Hotaru had had before. Touching the girl, Rachel gasped as the red glow engulfed the entire room but closed her eyes and tried to get it under control. Slowly, very slowly, the glow diminished until it covered just the two girls. The toll on Rachel was great and Professor Snape wondered how much more the girl could take. She was shaking, sweating, and swaying where she stood but she wasn't giving up.

Opening her eyes, Rachel knew there was no way she could stop Melody from burning Pansy to bits unless she took drastic measures. The girl was too strong and angry to cut off entirely. Hotaru had been able to do it because Melody didn't want to kill the girl but she did want to hurt her. Knowing that she'd have a lot of explaining to do, not only to Melody but to her head of house, Rachel pulled out her wand and yelled out, "**_Stupify!_**" Melody swayed a bit but otherwise seemed fine. Rachel was shocked but didn't have time to think about it so she did the next best thing. With a quick apology, Rachel reached out and pinched a nerve that made Melody drop like a fly and as soon as Melody was out cold the fire on Pansy stopped.

Turning, Rachel saw the white faces of Professor Dumbledore and Snape and the shocked faces of her housemates. Looking at Pansy, Rachel was surprised to see that the girl was unharmed but shaken up. Grinning, she said, "**_I guess she just wanted to make her point that we shouldn't mess with her, huh?_**" She then crumpled to the ground next to Hotaru and Melody.

Albus didn't know what to think. These three girls had very powerful, very dark wandless magic and Melody seemed to be the most powerful with it. The other girls had obviously had some training on how to handle it otherwise Melody might have killed everyone in the school. Turning to Pansy, Albus said, "Mrs. Parkinson, I am ashamed to see that you would treat someone in your own house this way. 100 points from Slytherin and detention with Professor McGonagall for the rest of the term. I hope this teaches you to respect your housemates." Turning to Severus, Albus said, "Professor Snape would you please take the girls to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will follow you and take care of the girls there. When they awaken, I need to see all three of them in my office Poppy." Nodding at his two staff members, Albus swept away from the snakes den and knew that this would change the school forever. No longer could wandless magic be left untaught. Shaking his head, Albus went about contacting the only known expert on wandless magic. He just hopped that she was in a good mood because the last time he had talked to his niece hadn't been the best of times. 'What else will happen this term to make my life harder than it already is?'


	9. A new class means trouble

Author's Note:

**Well, this took a little bit longer to get out than I thought but that's okay. I made it a little longer to compensate for the tardiness. A few thank-you notes before we start the chapter.**

**A big thanks to Leyna Rountree** **for allowing me to barrow _The Power of the Innocent_. She's an awesome writer and I recommend her story The Twenty.**

**Thanks also to all my reviewers for keeping me on track with the plots and for encouraging me to finish the fic. I can't tell you how much easier it is to write something knowing that someone is going to read it. Thanks so much!**

**With that said, here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

_A new class means trouble…_

Melody awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Because of past experience, she panicked and shrieked loud enough to wake the dead. Eyes wide and breathing erratically, Melody curled up into herself and cried as her shrieks caused pandemonium in the Hospital Wing. At the first sound, Madame Pomfrey came running into the room and was surprised to see Melody awake and the room empty of danger. Wondering what was wrong with the girl to make her cry so, Madame Pomfrey tried to touch Melody to find what was wrong. This proved to be a bad idea when the medi-witch hit a field of energy a foot above the crying girl that when touched threw her across the hospital to crash into the wall.

Getting shakily to her feet, Madame Pomfrey didn't know what she could do to help the girl and was on her way to floo the headmaster when he came waltzing through the door as if nothing was wrong. He gave the flustered witch a calming glance and moved to Melody's bedside. Madame Pomfrey was about to warn him of the field when Dumbledore held up a hand for silence and began speaking softly to the hysterical girl. He never raised his voice above a whisper and it was a wonder that the girl even heard him but she did and slowly calmed. Her shrieks stopped, her breathing evened out, but her tears refused to stop and she refused to uncurl or even look at the headmaster.

Dumbledore was a little shocked the Melody wouldn't look at him or stop crying. This approach had always worked when she was little…even Molly and Arthur used this method with Melody at the Burrow, but now it wasn't working. At a loss, the headmaster was surprised to hear a soft voice from behind him say, "_May I try, Headmaster?"_ Turning, Dumbledore saw that Hotaru stood behind him and nodded his head in permission. Moving to stand with Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore wondered what the small witch could do to get through to Melody.

Moving softly and slowly so she wouldn't scare Melody anymore than she already was, Hotaru moved to Melody's bedside and then onto the bed. Hearing Melody whimper in fear, Hotaru softly began to talk to Melody in a voice so soft that only Melody could hear what the girl was saying.

"_Melody, its Hotaru. We met tonight in the dorm room. I know that you're scared and unsure of what's going on and where you are so let me tell you, okay?" _Moving closer to Melody, Hotaru smiled when Melody didn't whimper this time and moved so she was sitting right next to the curled up girl. _ "In the dorm you fainted after you got really mad at Pansy. Rachel and I also fainted because we helped you calm down so all three of us were brought to the Hospital wing. That's where we are now. We're still in Hogwarts just a different part of the castle. You're not in trouble and Professor Snape isn't here to yell at you. Madame Pomfrey runs the Hospital Wing, she's here with the Headmaster now and Rachel and I are here with you. We're the only people in this wing right now."_

Melody heard the soft voice of Dumbledore from far away and slowly calmed down but she was still very frightened and unsure of what was going on. She remembered blowing up in the dorm at the pug-faced girl and then waking up here…but where was here! Then a new voice began to talk to her. This voice sounded very familiar to her but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. This voice was soft and soothing and reminded Melody of a healing summer breeze. Slowly, her tears stopped and Melody peeked out to see a very pale girl with raven black hair and dark purple highlights. However, it was the girl's lilac eyes that caught Melody's attention and helped her to uncurl. Moving slowly because she still didn't feel safe, Melody sat up and without thinking threw herself into Hotaru's waiting arms.

Hotaru smiled as Melody slowly stopped crying as she explained what had happened and where she was. She stopped talking when she looked into Melody's emerald green eyes and held her arms open when she saw exactly how afraid Melody was. Hotaru wasn't sure what she was so afraid of but it reminded her so much of her little sister that it was natural to offer comfort. She held Melody tight as she flew into her arms and rocked her as she cried a little more. Stroking her hair lightly, Hotaru waited as Melody calmed once more and sat back on her bed. Wiping away the last of her tears, Hotaru asked, "_Are you okay?_"

Melody couldn't hold back the tears as Hotaru held her in her arms. Melody couldn't explain the feeling but it was like being held by an older sibling, especially when Hotaru began to stroke her hair. When her tears had been spent, Melody sat back on her bed and allowed Hotaru to wipe away the last of her tears and when asked if she was okay gave a slight nod. Looking around the Hospital Wing, Melody blushed to see Dumbledore looking at her with a puzzled face but his eyes were twinkling. The older witch she assumed was Madame Pomfrey, the medi-witch, and the other girl sitting in the bed across from her must be Rachel. Blushing, Melody waved at the headmaster and the medi-witch.

Madame Pomfrey was shocked that the small Slytherin was able to reach Melody when the Headmaster couldn't. Moving over to Melody's bedside, Madame Pomfrey quickly ran a medical check on both girls and pronounced them healthy. Rachel slowly stood as the medi-witch ran her check and moved over to Melody's side as well.

"**_So, how did you channel fire elemental magic along with death magic? It's not possible to handle more than one elemental wandless magic unless you're the ancient Moon Princess' descendent. So who are you?"_**

Rachel was a bit upset and excited about this entire situation. Firstly, the girl didn't have a home in Hogwarts which was odd in the extreme and now she was able to do not only wand less magic, but _ELEMENTAL_ wand less magic! To top that off, she was able to do more than one kind of elemental wand less magic. When she felt her magic spike, Rachel knew she had to calm down or her magic would go out of control like Melody's had earlier. Taking several deep breaths, Rachel calmed down in time to hear Melody say, "Well…I'm not sure what you're talking about fire elemental magic, let alone death magic. As for who I am…I'm not really sure. Ever since I was little I haven't fit in anywhere and I don't even fit in here so all I can tell you is my name is Melody Potter and I'm 11 yrs. Old."

"_Well, it really doesn't matter how Melody was able to channel both kinds of magic. What I'm worried about is the fact that she doesn't know anything about elemental magic from what she's said and that's dangerous, especially when she's channeling death elemental magic. Headmaster, we've got to train her how to handle this or she could really hurt someone._" Hotaru looked at the Headmaster to see his eyes twinkling merrily and smirked as she shook her head. "_I guess you've already called someone in to train her, haven't you?_"

"As a matter of fact, I have Miss Tomoe. Lady Sarah shall be here in the morning. As for the rest of tonight, the three of you shall remain here in the Hospital Wing under Madame Pomfrey's care. Tomorrow you and the other students who have the power to perform wandless magic of any kind shall begin classes with Lady Sarah. With that said, I wish you ladies a good night." With that said, Dumbledore turned and left the Hospital Wing. Well, Madame Pomfrey wasn't exactly thrilled with this idea but she agreed the girls needed to stay the night for observations. She would talk to the headmaster in the morning about the girls extended stay. "**_Okay girls, you heard the Headmaster. Back to bed with the lot of you. Yes, you may all sleep next to each other but I want you to SLEEP. Understand?_**" Grumbling under her breath, the medi-witch moved back into her office to write up notes on each of the girls and to file the proper paperwork.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle as she heard the medi-witch mutter about the headmaster being a senile old fool to think that she would let the girls go after only one night. Turning to the others, Hotaru explained her giggles and soon was joined by the others. Moving to the beds beside Melody, Hotaru and Rachel asked Melody to tell them about the other houses commons. This turned into the girls chatting until an hour before dawn when they all fell asleep on Melody's bed. When Pomfrey returned to check on the girls, she smiled when she saw them all together and pulled a blanket over them and tip toed back to her office.

When the three awoke a few hours later, Madame Pomfrey checked them over one more time before releasing them to go to class. The girls quickly dressed and ran to Charms where they were informed by Professor Flitwick that their class had been moved to the afternoon session and they were to report to the Great Hall. Wondering why their class had been canceled the girls walked into the Great Hall to be met with chaos.

Firstly, Melody saw Bunny with Amy with all the first years from Ravenclaw. She also spotted Ron and Harry and assumed that all the Gryffindor first years were there as well. Turning to Hotaru, Melody was surprised when Hotaru answered her question without her asking it. _"All the Slytherin first years are here…From your face I'm taking it all the first years are here?_" "I guess so. I haven't been to Hufflepuff yet but Bunny is here so I think that's a given. I wonder what the Headmaster is thinking putting us all in the same room…I mean doesn't Slytherin hate Gryffindor."

"**_We do. That's why the Gryffindorks are on the other side of the room from us._**" Rachel's opinion of the Gryffindors was perfectly clear and expected considering her house. Melody didn't hold it against her at all. She was about to ask another question when the hall suddenly went completely silent.

Looking at the head table, the entire group was surprised to see a beautiful woman standing on the table. She had long black hair that had a dark green sheen to it when the light hit it tied back with a maroon ribbon. Her eyes were black, entirely, and she wore a long emerald green dress that flared at the waist to puddle at her feet. She wore emeralds at her ears, throat, and wrist. She wore no wedding band but had a silver engagement ring that held a small emerald on her ring finger. When she saw that the entire room was paying attention, she spoke in a soft and gentle voice that gave the students no question that she was capable of handling any problems they threw at her.

Next to her, on the floor, was a girl who appeared to be about 10. The girl was dressed similarly to her mother in a deep jade green dress that cut off at her knees. Her brown hair was pulled back by a green ribbon and she wore only rose earrings. Her shoes were black ballet heels that tied to her mid-calf. Her light green eyes shone with excitement but that was the only emotion you could see. She stood next to her mother with an air of superiority and grace. Neither wore a smile and yet neither seemed unhappy to be there. She made no move to speak but turned her head to listen as her mother spoke to the crowd.

"**Hello children. I am Lady Sarah Thyme. I am the matriarch of the Thyme family and an expert on wandless magic. You are here today to see if you have the power to perform wandless magic. Today is a trial only. If you pass the trial you will begin taking my class starting tomorrow at 11 am. This class will meet twice a week here, in the Great Hall. If you skip a class, you will be warned only once. Skip again and you will have detention with me for the rest of the term. This is not something to take lightly as you could and will hurt your classmates if you cannot control your magic."** Looking to see that they all understood her, Lady Sarah continued, **"Once you have passed the trial, I shall test you individually over the next week to determine your power and grouping. Since teaching a group this size is impossible there will be two groups. The groups will not be based on house alignment and if you fight in my class I will take care of it personally."** Grinning, Lady Sarah looked right at the Slytherins when she said this and the entire house took one step back. This was not a lady to mess with. **"Alright, now that we have the basics set out; form a single line along the left wall now."**

Soon there was a single line that wrapped around the left wall and to the entrance doors. They were then told to count off one two. The ones lined up on the left wall while the twos moved to the right wall. Lady Sarah then took up all the wands with a quick spell. All the students were stunned to see that Lady Sarah did not use a wand to do this spell and all the wands stacked neatly on the head table beside her. They were then called to the middle in pairs of three to 'battle'. There was no physical contact and surprisingly the battles didn't last more than a minute. Some students were called to stay and sat in front of the head table while others were released to go back to their commons until the next class.

When they were down to the last seven, Lady Sarah called out, **"You,"** pointing at Hotaru, **"will not fight because of the nature of your magic. You have also not recovered from last night's activities." **Hotaru nodded and smiled as she moved to join the group seated in front of the head table to watch the fireworks. "**Liz, you will fight in her stead for even pairings. You will fight her,"** pointing at Ami. **"Now, those of you who know your magic, I expect you to behave within the rules you have been taught. You know the penalties should you hurt an innocent." **Looking at Hoatru, Rachel, and Liz's faces, Melody could see that whatever the penalty was it wasn't pretty. Once she had determined that each of the three understood her warning, Lady Sarah simply said, **"Ready…Begin!"** This is when it all went to pot.

Amy was set to 'battle' Liz, Lady Sarah's mysterious daughter. Lady Sarah knew this was going to be interesting when she saw their first actions. The two bowed before each other and began. Amy waved her hand and shot ice at the other girl who stomped her foot and sent lightning towards Amy. The ice and lightning met with a loud boom/hiss and before anyone could blink Amy had sent bubbles and the other girl sent more lightning with some earth. Dodging the attacks, the girls stopped and bowed to each other again as it seemed their fight was over.

A blonde girl, from Hufflepuff, was Rachel. At the word begin, the blonde winked at Rachel who grinned and suddenly the space between them was full of light and fire. Rachel and the blonde seemed to be fighting with different rules from Ami and Liz because they moved all over the hall shooting fire and light at each other until they were knocked down to the floor by the third pair. Knowing that wasn't a good sign, the two quickly rolled to the right side of the room and sat up to watch the final pair battle. Rachel's eyes were wide with fright as she wondered if the girl Melody was fighting was okay since Melody had no control of her magic. Little did she know…

Melody and Bunny didn't want to fight each other but knew they had to or they'd get into trouble again. The whole room could see by their posture and facial expressions that this was the last thing either girl wanted to do. Melody was afraid of hurting Bunny without meaning to, and Bunny was worried that she might hurt Melody because of a power she didn't even know she had. Sighing when told to begin, the girls looked at the floor for a minute before looking into each other's eyes and that's when it happened. Both girls' eyes grew distant as they looked at each other and then they started to glow different colors. Bunny glowed with a silver-pink light while Melody glowed a rainbow of colors. The room grew very cold as the two girls both threw their first attacks. Melody threw fire as Bunny threw water. This was followed by ice and fire, lightning and light, wind and silver light, and finally purple orb to silver orb. Rachel, Hotaru, Ami, Liz, and the blonde all froze in fear as they saw the two girls battle to the end but thankfully, the final two attacks never met.

Lady Sarah was shocked and surprised to find that the final pairings held such powerful wandless magic. The first girl obviously knew about her power as she battled in the old ways with all the old chivalry and pride. The battle ended when both had bested the other by making them move. The second pair wasn't as much a shock. The blonde obviously also knew about her power and Rachel held her own with style. The third pair however threw her for a loop.

Both girls were reluctant to battle, that was easy to see on their faces, but then something happened. They looked into each others eyes and something came over them causing them to go against their natures and fight. And fight they most certainly did! It was apparent that neither girl knew about their magic as they weren't in control of their actions now. What shocked Lady Sarah the most however was the fact that they both held several strands elemental magic. That shouldn't be possible…but it was. She nearly died of fright when Melody threw a death orb while Bunny threw a time orb. Throwing her hands in the air, Lady Sarah made time slow and then took both orbs in hand. Taking the death orb first, Lady Sarah threw the orb to Hotaru who quickly smashed it in her shaking hands. Then, Lady Sarah took the time orb and did the same with it. Moving her hands to her sides once again, Lady Sarah released her hold on time and quickly said, **"Enough!"** to end the battle.

Watching with baited breath, the group waited for Melody and Bunny to sill. Thankfully they did and the entire room breathed a sigh of relief as they blinked and seemed to come back to their senses. Lady Sarah quickly told the girls to sit with the others and addressed the group. **"I have seen what I need to see. If I point to you, you are in group 1 and will meet here tomorrow at 11 to begin your first class. Your classes with be on Mondays and Thursdays. I will test you then to see if you will be in the second group and will have your lessons on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They will also be at 11."** Pointing to half of the remaining students Lady Sarah dismissed group one.

When the room had cleared, Lady Sarah turned to the final seven and said, **"You seven will not be retested as you have already shown me you have Elemental magic. The classes on Tuesday and Wednesday will be a basics class that a few of you will ace easily as you are already aware of your power and have some control over it. The Friday class is where we will condition your control and find the element you are specialized to. We will practice your elemental magic and experiment to see what you can do with it. I must tell you that this will not be easy and will make you extremely tired at first. However, as we work with your magic and you gain control over it you will not be as tired as you will not have to work so hard to call upon or put away your magic. You are now excused, except for you two. Please stay behind a minute."** Motioning Liz to follow the other girls out, Lady Sarah turned to the two anomalies in front of her.

Melody and Bunny were a bit shaken to learn they had more magic to control and had to take another class to learn how to control it. When Lady Sarah asked them to stay after, it shook them up even more especially as the other girls gave them frightened looks. Hotaru and Rachel at least gave Melody a reassuring smile as they left. Turning towards Lady Sarah, Melody and Bunny moved closer together and held hands as she began to speak.

"**Never in my life have I seen such powerful magic as the two of you just displayed. It is surprising that neither of you knew about your powers before today…so surprising in fact that you should have killed yourselves or someone else before now. Yet, somehow you have survived and not hurt anyone with your magic to this point." **Holding up a hand as Melody opened her mouth to speak, Lady Sarah said, **"Yes, I know what happened last night. You did not harm Miss Parkinson, merely scared her and your other housemates a little. With that said, you both must understand that this power you hold is not a toy. You cannot expect others to always be around to deflate your anger or other extreme emotions. You will have a harder time than any of the others in controlling your magic. You will also have several magic styles to learn as your elemental powers seem to be vast. Now I want you two to read this book. It is not apart of the class but, with the power you hold, will be required reading for you to control the power you have."** Reaching into the air beside her, Lady Sarah produced two books that had seen better days.

Melody and Bunny didn't know what to say as they listened to Lady Sarah speak about their powers. To say they were in shock would be putting it mildly, but when offered the books they took them. Looking at the cover, Melody and Bunny grinned at the title. The Power of the Innocent, a book titled that couldn't be that bad…could it? Listening once more as Lady Sarah told them that the book contained many spells, some good and some bad, they promised to only read the final chapters that spoke about elemental magic. As they promised, the books themselves glowed with a gold light and when the girls opened them found that the books only opened to the chapters they had to read and no others.

When they were dismissed to class, Bunny smiled and waved as she ran off to Charms while Melody caught up to Hotaru and Rachel on the way to Potions. Throughout the rest of the day, all the years were tested by Lady Sarah and only a couple were added to the special classes, and only two were added to the elemental class. By dinner, the whole school was a buzz with gossip about who had made it into Lady Sarah's class. Meanwhile, Lady Sarah made a list of the girls in her Elemental class and gave it to the headmaster who was surprised to see how big the class was. He was even a bit concerned to see the variety of houses in the group.

However, when he reached the bottom of the list his eyes twinkled merrily as he said, "Well, at least with Bunny in the class they should all get along. I swear that girl could get Voldemort to agree to play with me in a sandbox if she put her mind to it. Should make for an interesting class, wouldn't you say Lady Sarah?" Nodding, Lady Sarah said, "**Indeed, it shall. More interesting than you could even imagine Headmaster…"** Knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of her, Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Would you care for a lemondrop?"


	10. Tears and Curses

_Chapter 10_

_Tears and Curses_

_It's been three weeks since Lady Sara began training us in Elemental magic and I don't know what to think. It's pretty easy to get stuff to move without using my wand, it's easy for Bunny too, but when she talks about making fire or ice or even an orb of light with my hand I just can't do it. I try and try but it's like there's a switch inside me that hasn't been flipped so I can't do it. Hotaru and Rachel don't understand how Bunny and I are having such a hard time doing these simple Elemental magics when apparently we did them in the Great Hall the first day we were tested. I still can't get a clear story on what happened in my fight with Bunny…but Hotaru looks at me funny whenever I bring it up and Rachel pales and quickly changes the subject. It makes me nervous. _

_THEY won't leave me alone. I have to put up with them even more than usual since I moved to Slytherin. Thankfully at the end of this week I can move to Hufflepuff and things should get better. Friday is Halloween and there's a feast for the whole school to attend. I can't wait! According to Amanda it's the best thing in this term. I don't know why people don't like Slytherins much, they're nice enough in their own way. They just are a bit more closed off and secretive than the other houses I've been in. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I still don't feel like I have a home here and I really don't fit in since Lady Sara's class started. I feel awful though 'cause now Bunny is being avoided 'cause she faught with me. We didn't want to fight! Doesn't anyone understand that? Bunny doesn't care though, she's got so many friends in our year she doesn't see the looks she gets from the older years but I do. I have too…_

Closing her diary after she'd charmed the ink dry, Melody sighed softly as she wandlessly sent it to hide under her pillow. It was odd but no one had ever found her diary before, not even Fred and George! It was like when she put it under her pillow it went somewhere else entirely. Wincing as she stood to go take a shower, Melody kept her groan hidden as her muscles protested the movement. The day had not gone well at all! First off today they had to go to Mythology. Their professor, Professor Heart, seemed to hate Melody with a passion. When she paired students off, Melody was the only student not in a group and Professor Heart put her in Malfoy's group. Draco Julian Malfoy…what a nightmare! He didn't do a single thing in class but made Melody do everything. No one could help her because they were busy with their own projects and thus no one saw that Malfoy punched or kicked Melody every time she passed in front of him or that his partner joined in halfway through class. If they saw they didn't say anything because they thought it was funny. At the end of the day, Melody was black and blue all over and had three cracked ribs, not to mention that their project was incomplete because she was working alone. Professor Heart didn't care. She simply told her to finish it by 8am tomorrow or receive a zero. Malfoy had spoken up then and told her that if she didn't finish it and he got a zero because of her, he would make her wish she'd never been born. Melody spent the entire evening working on the Mythology project. She did however get it done and even Draco was impressed with how it turned out. By then everyone else in the dorm was heading off to bed but Melody still had all her other homework to do. Hotaru tried to stay up and help her but she soon fell asleep and Melody sent her off to bed. She'd finished her work around 1am and then had written in her diary. Now, all she wanted was a bath and her bed. However that wasn't to be.

When she turned to go to her dorm, Melody silently screamed as she saw Dustin, Chris, and Greg waiting for her on the stairs. Moving backwards two steps for every one they took, Melody was soon backed into a corner of the common room as the three boys once again taught Melody her place in the school and in their house. No one heard her screams because of the quick silencing charm Dustin had cast on her…

_Meanwhile in Gryiffindor Tower_

Harry didn't know why he couldn't sleep. It was almost as if someone was trying to tell him something. He knew something bad was going to happen and then he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He gasped as the pain came again and again until it became too great and he passed out on the common room floor. An hour later, Harry woke up and wondered why he'd fallen asleep in the commons. When he tried to get up, he hissed as his muscles protested the slightest movement. Knowing something was horribly wrong, Harry went to the only person he trusted to help him, the Headmaster. Running through the halls after curfew is a dangerous task but Harry managed to avoid Mrs. Norris and Professor Snape who were on patrol and was lucky enough to catch the headmaster on his way to the Hospital Wing. Calling out his name, Harry told the Headmaster about this feeling and showed him the bruises that covered his body that weren't there when he went upstairs. The Headmaster thought for a moment and then paled considerably as he told Harry to go on to the Hospital Wing. Harry didn't argue but watched as the Headmaster ran down the halls at a speed that would have rivaled any first year late for Potions.

_Back in the Dungeons_

Melody cried silently as she tried once again to get up from the floor. When she tried to move her head it felt as if the bones in her head were moving without her permission and the world swam in colors making her want to vomit. Laying still on the floor helped a bit with keeping her dinner down. Accepting the fact that there was nothing she could do at the moment, Melody tried to keep herself awake until someone found her. Hopefully, Hotaru would find her first and heal most of the damage as she'd been doing ever since they met. She's even been able to heal some of her old wounds but she wasn't a miracle worker. She couldn't heal everything. Suddenly, the common room was ablaze with light and Melody closed her teary eyes as she was momentarily blinded. Terrified that the boys had come back for more, Melody allowed herself to pass out so she wouldn't have to live through it again.

Professor Snape didn't know what to do when Albus had called him to come to the Slytherin dorms at this hour but didn't ask questions. Albus had never asked him to do something that wasn't very important and he defiantly didn't CALL for him unless it was deadly serious. Looking around the common room, Snape at first didn't see anything amiss. When Albus told him to look everywhere for ANYTHING out of place, Snape wanted to wring his neck and demand Albus to say what was wrong but he held his tongue. Turning to start in the corner farthest from the door and staircases, Snape was momentarily stunned at what he saw. There, lying in a pool of her own blood, was Melody Potter. She had tears flowing down her face and he could see several of her bones sticking out through her skin. Her clothes were torn, bloody, and ruffled but what worried him the most was that she wasn't making a sound or moving.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Snape said, "ALBUS!" and ran to Melody's side. He quickly reached down and felt for a pulse on her throat and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a tiny pulse. Looking up at Albus, Snape flinched as he saw the furry on the Headmaster's face and burning in his eyes. Albus silently flicked his wand to alert Poppy of his arrival with a critical patient and said, "Carry her to the Hospital Wing with all haste, Severus." Snape wasted no time arguing that he was the Head of Slytherin House and gently gathered up Melody and left for the Hospital Wing at a sprint with the Headmaster.

Several hours later, Albus and Severus looked down at the unconscious Melody Potter and wondered if she would be alright. Yes, Poppy had healed her injuries but the emotional trama of the event would be damaging to anyone, let alone a girl who had been through this trama before in her life and had almost gone insane from it. Hell, both professors were scarred with the list of injuries Poppy had made them aware of. Who knew that the human body could take that much damage...let alone at one time. Sighing, both men knew that this was going to change the school forever. However, neither knew how it would change the girl lying pale as a ghost on the hospital bed. Leaving her in Poppy's care, both men exited the wing to make their way to their beds.

Inside Melody's Head

_There was blackness and mist everywhere. Melody whimpered in the dark as she heard voices and shouting all around her. There were no bodies to go with the voices and they all were yelling at her. Telling her what a horrible job she was doing, how horrible her chores were done, how it was all her fault Mom was ill, and the loudest of all screamed at what a failure she was to not have a home at school. Her whole body hurt from her hair to her toes and each breath was labored and shallow. _

_Tears trickled down her face as she was forced to watch all of her past punishments again in live action again and again and again. It was enough to make any grown man fall to his knees in insanity but she took it all in with only tears falling down her cheeks. That was something she'd always been punished for-her strength of will. She had a strong spirit that just wouldn't be corrupted or die, no matter what atrocities were done to her body. Watching the last punishment before being rescued by Albus, Melody screamed in anguish and collapsed to the floor. She couldn't take anymore! It had to stop! "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" _

_Suddenly, everything stopped. The voices went away, the pictures faded into blackness, and the fog closed around her in a protective ring. Breaking down, Melody sobbed until she couldn't breath and then cried until it hurt. She cried for what seemed like days until she couldn't cry anymore. As she cried, Melody felt someone holding her close. She couldn't see who it was and she wasn't in a right mind to care. All she knew, was that the arms holding her were gentle, the hand stroking her hair was kind, and she felt warm and safe for the first time in her life. The scent of the person was familiar but she couldn't place where she'd smelt it before. Finally, Melody cried herself into an exhausted sleep and the mysterious figure held her through the night. '**The empressina has been through so much on Earth. It's too bad she won't remember her true self until she turns 13. If she had her powers now, no one would treat her like this…why are the gods always so harsh to the pure of heart?'** _

_Sighing, the figure watched as Melody slowly faded from the dream realms and silently said a prayer for her safety before vanishing from sight._

Hospital Wing

A week had passed since Melody was attacked in the Slytherin dorms and by now the whole school knew that something bad had happened. Bunny was beside herself with worry for her friend knowing that Melody would be a different person when she woke up…if she woke up at all. She'd written her Dad and asked about how long with her injuries would be out and her father had told her the truth. He'd then said he'd only ever treated one girl with injuries like that but that had been years ago and the girl had up and disappeared like magic from the hospital. Sighing, Bunny made up her mind to visit Melody again this afternoon after classes just to say hi.

Amanda, Michelle, and Ami didn't know how to deal with the attack on Melody. They all felt somewhat responsible for it. If only she had felt safe in Ravenclaw then she wouldn't be in this situation. If only…but they couldn't dwell on if only. This past week, they had spent all of their free time in the library looking for more advanced healing charms and applying them whenever they visited Melody at night. According to their research she should wake up any day now.

Rachel didn't know what to think about this mess. The guys had certainly stepping in it big time. Yes, she knew who had attacked Melody and no she didn't tell the Headmaster. Slytherins protected their own …but that didn't mean she wasn't planning revenge. She just couldn't stand the idea of those guys attacking someone petite, small, and doll-like like Melody. Besides that, she was the sweetest person on the planet next to Moon. Whenever she thought about what had happened, Rachel had to really struggle to not set everything on fire with her elemental magic.

Hotaru was downright PISSED at Melody's situation. It wasn't enough that the girl was abused before she came to Hogwarts but now she was getting abused again! Was Hogwarts the safest place in England or not? I mean, if Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore then shouldn't the students be too? For this to have gone on as long as it had and NONE of the teachers to notice was a serious lack of observation skills in her mind. Besides that, the stupid heifer of a medi-witch wouldn't let her use her healing magic to help Melody. Said it was better for her to heal naturally or some such crap. The only thing keeping her from storming the hospital wing was the knowledge that Melody would let her heal her when she got out… if she wasn't dead by then.

All the girls in the Elemental Magic class had banded together to eat dinner that evening. There were numerous rumors as to why Melody Potter had been attacked and the one favored by most that wasn't the truth was that she'd been hit because she was in the Elemental class. For safety, the girls had all decided to eat together until Melody got better and told them the truth. Dumbledore watched sadly as the unity that had been slowly forming from the participation in the Elemental class frayed and shattered before him. He stood up to make an announcement and waited as the hall quieted. When the hall was completely silent, he took a breath and was about to speak when a shriek filled the air shrill enough to wake the dead ten times over.

Everyone froze for a millisecond before pandemonium broke out. The Weasley boys were running for the doors knowing that scream anywhere, the Elemental girls were suddenly gone as if they'd vanished, and the rest of the students were crying and screaming thinking that someone else had been found near dead or dead. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore shut the doors to the Great Hall and silenced the students. Calmly he said, "There is nothing to fear students. That was simply Miss Potter waking up in the Hospital Wing. Now, I know you have lots of questions for her but I am going to have to ask you to leave her be for the moment. I will now go check on her and will tell you what I can when I return. For now no one is to leave this room for any reason. Prefects: please keep your houses under control. Amanda, Darien, please come with me and we will go check on your fellow classmate."

With that said, he calmly led the way out a side door as the rest of the professors settled the school down in the Great Hall. When it was discovered the Elemental girls were missing, the professors sighed and looked for Lady Sara but found she was missing too. Perhaps they had gone to help Poppy with Melody. The stories about her Elemental magic had reached even their ears and they didn't want another accident to happen so soon after she woke up.

When the Headmaster saw the Elemental girls and Lady Sara waiting outside the doors to the Hospital Wing, he simply smiled and opened the doors. He took one step inside and what he saw made the hair on his head go white and stand on end. "BLOODY HELL!"


	11. Waking Up Is A Nightmare!

Chapter Eleven

_Waking up is a nightmare_

Poppy Pomfrey was sitting quietly in her office when a shriek filled the air. She immediately knew that her only pacient was up and rushed to see what was the matter. Walking into the room, Poppy was immediately stunned and sent crashing into the floor with a thud.

Five minutes later, the door opened and the headmaster walked in to see a sight that he hoped to never see again. Melody Potter was being attacked by the Dark Mark! Poppy was unconscious on the floor and appeared to be suffering from a mild stun charm while Melody was glowing with a light blue power that was flickering with each approach of the Dark Mark hovering in the air above her bed. Her eyes were wide open but her eyes were distant as she faught an unseen foe. Taking a deep breath, the headmaster drew his wand and banished the Dark Mark.

He tried to take a step into the wing but was repelled almost instantly. Gearing up for another spell, Albus stopped when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Looking down into Hotaru's eyes, he knew that this was elemental magic. Stepping to the side, he gestured for the girl to carry on.

Hotaru sighed as she moved the headmaster aside to breach the barrier made from Melody's elemental magic. The only way she knew to get through the barrier was to attack it head on but before she could someone stepped into her line of sight. Lady Sara took a shallow breath, opened her hands and then drew them to her chest. Moving her hands out like she was parting a sea as she exhaled, Lady Sara began to glow a light purple color and the barrier shimmered before parting. The opening was only wide enough for one person to step through and only tall enough for one of the girls to step through. Looking at the girls, Lady Sara said, "Choose who is going through the barrier quickly girls. Melody is frightened and hurt and I cannot hold this opening for long. Only one of you will make it."

Each of the girls looked at each other before one by one stepping back until Bunny and Hotaru remained. Hotaru moved to step back when Bunny grabbed her hand and leapt through the opening. As they passed through, both girls hairs stood on end and the barrier closed after them with a fierce bang and lash that threw Lady Sara to the ground. Picking each other off the floor, Bunny smiled and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "She needs us both right now. I was her first friend and you help heal her when she needs you. I think she needs both a friend and a healing now. If she only gets one we won't get her back at all." Hotaru nodded as the headmaster shed a single tear. These girls were teaching him about unity and sacrifice as they cared for a student under his protection.

Walking slowly up to their crying friend, Bunny and Hotaru cried silver tears. Up to this point, Melody's injuries had been things on paper that could be left to paper but looking at her bruised body a week after the attack neither could ignore it any longer. There were new scars on her arms and neck, her eyes were still black and her color was the color of death. Her eyes reminded Hotaru of the first time she'd helped Melody. She'd held her when no one was home as she cried for hidden pains. Now her friend was crying tears again but the pain wasn't hidden. No amount of obliviates would erase this image from any of the witnesses to this moment.

Knowing somehow instinctively that Madame Pomfrey was okay, the two girls focused their attention on Melody. She was still glowing a soft blue color but it was slowly fading away. Hotaru looked at Bunny and decided to try and reach the girl first. Speaking softly, Hotaru began, "Melody? Melody it's going to be okay. It's gone now. We're…..ooff!" Hotaru groaned as Melody's magic threw her against a wall near the medi-witch but quickly pushed to her feet again as Bunny talked to Melody.

"Melody, it's Bunny." Bunny didn't know how to help her friend. She'd never seen Melody like this. She looked like one of her Dad's pacients that had come in after seeing a homicide or rape. Deciding to see if Melody would talk to her, Bunny softly asked, "What happened to you?"

Turning to face the soft voice of her friend, Melody's eyes gained some of herself. Tears began to roll down her face at a slower pace as Melody softly said, "I never should have come here. I was better off at the Robinsons'. There at least I knew they wanted to hurt me. There were rules they held in place…only so far they could go. There are no rules here…nothing to keep me safe. Why," her face turned ashen as her eyes returned to their hallow state, "Why?"

Taking steps towards her as she spoke, Bunny moved closer to her friend until she was next to her bed. Taking her hand, Bunny jumped slightly at the shock that ran up her arm. What she didn't realize was that she had started to glow a soft silver and her silver light was calming Melody's blue light. The two girls continued to softly glow until Melody asked the final Why and then the two lights faded entirely. Bunny softly stroked a hand through Melody's hair as Hotaru approached from the other side and said, "I don't know, Mel. I don't know. Please, tell me what happened."

Melody opened her mouth but no sound came out. She gasped a few times and then her shoulders dropped as she fell into Bunny's arms in heart wrenching sobs. Hotaru placed a hand on her back and a lilac light covered all three girls for a minute before blipping out of sight. Hotaru was pale with rage and she shook with horror at what she had had to heal. Looking towards the headmaster, Hotaru softly said, "They will pay."

Walking into the now accessable room, Albus and the others gathered around the bed. Albus was shocked by the fire he saw in Hotaru's eyes and softly said, "What did you heal, Miss Tomoe?"

"Things that should never have to be healed on an eleven year old. You should know, since your medi-witch did most of the preliminary work for me." Glaring at the old fool, Hotaru turned back to Melody and hugged her tight. Bunny was crying and rocking her as she cried but she felt so helpless. The other elemental girls joined the group hug and they all whispered encouragement and promises of protection to the weeping girl. Darien was shocked and nearly pale with rage at what had happened in his own house while he was Headboy. Knowing what had to be done, he spoke quietly with the headmaster and offered to resign as Headboy.

Albus sighed and refused. "But if I can't keep my own housemate from this how can I be worthy to be Headboy?" "You are worthy because I am headmaster and even I couldn't stop this. You did your best but you cannot control the actions of others. It will be alright…things will work out."

Moving to help Poppy up as she came to, Albus brought her up to speed on what had happened and what had been said. Nodding her head, the medi-witch spoke to the group at large. "While I am glad you were able to help Miss Potter I must ask you all to leave. She needs her rest and she cannot rest with all of this noise and ruckus."

Shouts of protest filled the Hospital Wing as the girls and Darien faught to stay with Melody. Their protests were in vain however as the medi-witch pushed them all from her domain and told them to come back in the morning. Albus left with them to inform the student body of Melody's progress and to reassure them that nothing bad had happened. His main concern was the Dark Mark that seemed to be attacking the girl when he and the others arrived. Lost in thought, the headmaster failed to see three silent shadows running into the Hospital Wing as the door shut behind him.

Poppy was furious that a student had been attacked by the Dark Mark under her watch in the Hospital Wing! This was a place of healing and neutrality. No one fought in care rooms because all needed healing. It was an unspoken truce held by both sides. Now it seemed even her sanctuary wasn't safe anymore. After giving Melody a dreamless sleep potion and telling the girl to drink it, the medi-witch moved into her office to write up another report and contemplate how she could better protect her pacients.

Alone in the Hospital Wing again, Melody shivered as she felt their presence again. Whimpering in fright, Melody turned to see them silhouetted in the doorway. Knowing there was nothing she could do and no one in hearing distance, Melody prepared herself to get beat again. Grinning from ear to ear, the boys quickly cast a locking charm, a silencing charm, and a binging charm as they approached the small girl on the bed. "Well boys," Chris said, "looks like we get to have another round of fun. But this time we can't forget the memory charm at the end…" Laughing, the boys spent hours having their 'fun' with Melody. As the sun started to rise, the three quickly cleaned themselves up and obliviated Melody. They undid all their spells and left the Hospital Wing humming to themselves on a job well done. Their master would be pleased with their progress…especially the mark they'd left on the girls forehead, wrists, and ankles…

Author's Note:

Okay I know it's short but I've had some really bad times the past few months. Things have just not been well in my world and this is the first time I've had to write in a long time. I will update again within the week and will try to update bi-weekly after that. I'm in my senior year at college so I'll update as I can and as the school server will allow. Until then, hope you enjoy:D


	12. Hope fading from sight

**Chapter 12**

_**Hope fading out of sight**_

Harry Potter couldn't sleep again. His dreams were plagued with horrible nightmares. People he had never seen kept yelling at him and telling him what a failure he was. Finally, the dreams just stopped and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Waking up the next day was a pain. He had no idea how he would go to bed unharmed and wake up with bruises all over him but he was sick of it! This had only recently started happening, in fact it started happening when Melody moved into Slytherin. Grasping that thought, Harry wondered if there was a connection between his bruises and Melody. They both had the same last name but he'd been told that Potter was a pretty common name among muggles. He knew she wasn't a pureblood because she didn't act like the other Slytherins. It was very strange that none of the houses would accept her and yet they all wanted her as well. Then with her elemental power added into the mix and her strange way of fearing people made Melody Potter an interesting girl. Shaking his head, Harry got stiffly out of bed and went to take a shower. He washed quickly knowing that the other boys would be pounding on the door in a moment. Stepping out of his steamy shower, Harry took a look in the mirror and once he put on his glasses gasped in surprize. His body looked like a punching bag! Black bruises covered his chest and arms while his legs had deep black lines as if someone had sliced him with a knife. He wasn't bleeding but he couldn't get the idea out of his head that someone had been sliced. Muttering a few basic healing charms, Harry got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast making a mental note to ask Hermione if she'd ever seen or read anything like this. Little did Harry know what that one question would cause.

Hotaru knew the boys were up to something. Chris and his goons had been out late last night and were too chipper this morning. Watching as their usual targets walking into the hall, Hotaru was surprised to see none of them hurt. Chris' grin and eyes told her that someone had been hurt, and hurt badly, by the boys last night. Seeing their last target, Harry, walk in Hotaru got up to ask Lavender if she'd noticed Chris hanging around anyone new. Lavender had a huge crush on Chris even though he'd hit her a time or two. She thought he was 'adorable with a slight anger problem.' Nothing she couldn't fix. HA! If she only knew the damage that boy caused to innocent girls. Oh yes, Hotaru knew who had attacked Melody that night and she wasn't about to forget it any time soon. She was waiting for the right moment to get revenge for her friend. She and Rei had plenty of ideas on how to make the boys pay for Melody's pain...all they needed was ten minutes alone with the boys with no professors around. Reaching the table just as Hermione was, Hotaru smiled at the girl and asked Lavender if she could talk with her later that day. Seeing the look in Hotaru's eyes, Lavender quickly said yes and knew that something bad was going on. As Hotaru turned to go back to her table, she overheard something that made every atom in her body freeze.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he noticed that Hotaru seemed to be a bit agitated. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and talked with Ron and Seamus until Hermione showed up. Turning to Hermione, Harry asked her how she was and if she'd finished the Potions essay due today. After listening to her responses, Harry softly said, "Hermione, have you ever heard of bruises showing up on someone when they haven't been hurt themselves?" Hermione thought for a moment and then said no. "Are you sure? Because for the past month, I've been going to bed fine and waking up with bruises everywhere! You should have seen the ones this morning. It looked like someone had slices my legs apart and used my chest for a punching bag." Feeling the air get suddenly cold, Harry looked up to see Hotaru standing there white with rage. Her eyes glowed a mysterious lavender color as she softly said, "You woke up with those injuries THIS morning, Potter?" Not trusting Hotaru, Harry silently nodded his head and braced for impact.

Hotaru saw red as Harry spoke of his injuries. Hotaru knew that Melody was connected to Potter somehow but she didn't know how. This proved it to her because Melody's injuries were showing up on Potter. Then she heard him say this morning and she knew her anger wasn't going to be able to be controlled by her alone. Speaking in a deadly whisper, Hotaru asked Harry to confirm that the injuries he'd just described were from this morning. At his nod, Hotaru's anger went silent and her posture went rigid. Turning to look at the Slytherin table, her eyes saw no one but Chris as the hall grew silent under the pressure of the cold air now filling the room.

Lady Sara knew something was happening when she felt a shift in the air. Looking around, she paled when she saw Hotaru go still at something Harry Potter told her. Knowing this wasn't going to be good, she stood and quickly made her way towards the Slytherin table as Hotaru made the hall go quiet. Lady Sara gave a mental sigh of relief when she noticed the other elemental girls rising and moving in Hotaru's direction. She knew however that something had to distract Hotaru because otherwise she and the others would be too late to save Hotaru's target.

Chris had no idea why it suddenly got cold in the Great Hall but he was determined that nothing was going to spoil his good mood today. His lord was pleased with his work and had rewarded him greatly last night after their information session. Sure, he was tired but it was worth it. Besides, watching that pathetic first year cry out in pain made him smile. Looking up, he paled as he saw Hotaru walking towards him with death written in her eyes. He began to sweat as she made it closer to the table. When she was ten steps from it, Chris and the other Slytherins cried out in fear as the table burst into splinters that flew into their faces. Chris knew that unless something happened, he was going to die and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Hotaru got within two steps of him and he knew that these were his last moments. Closing his eyes, Chris silently vowed to haunt Melody Potter for the rest of her days because this was all her fault. The hall held its breath as Hotaru raised a glowing hand and time slowed as she brought it down towards Chris' head. Chris waited and waited for the blow to fall but it never did. Opening his eyes, Chris was shocked and appalled to see Melody Potter standing in front of him holding Hotaru's glowing hand. His hatred for her grew as he realized that she had saved his life. She would pay for this...she would.

_In the Hospital Wing_

Melody didn't know what had woke her but she suddenly sat up in bed knowing she had to be in the Great Hall. Standing took all the strength she had but she refused to be beaten by those boys. Closing her eyes, Melody prayed for strength and the will to get there in time. Opening her eyes, Melody was surprised to find herself in the Great Hall but she didn't have time to process that as Hotaru swung at her. Catching Hotaru's glowing hand, Melody gazed into her friends' eyes and saw rage and pain in their depths. In a voice so soft that it barely made it to Hotaru's ears, Melody said, "Taru...it'll be okay."

Professor Snape didn't know what to do. His house seemed to be turning on itself. First the Potter girl attacking Pansy, then Potter getting attacked herself, now Tomeo attacking Chris who in turned was saved by Potter. It was enough to make anyone's head spin. The old Slytherin was blown away by the strength Potter held in her small body. He'd seen her injuries himself and he knew that she must be hurting. The headmaster had said that Tomeo healed her wounds last night but that couldn't be the case. Potter was as battered as the day he'd carried her to the Hospital Wing. In fact, she had new bruises from what he could see. Her hospital gown was stained with her blood and a small pool was forming by her bare feet as she stood talking to Tomeo. Knowing this wouldn't end well, Professor Snape continued to slowly make his way towards the girls praying that things would return to normal soon.

Lady Sara was shocked and surprised to see Melody save the very boy who had caused her such pain. She knew exactly what had been done to her pupil and knew that she had to get her out of this place. There was nothing left for her here but pain and death if she stayed. Convincing Melody and the headmaster of this fact was going to be a big problem but she knew that with a little help it was all possible. Motioning the other elemental girls, Lady Sara wondered what exactly Melody was saying to Hotaru and how she was able to stand with her recent and current injuries. Whatever spirit or power that was gracing that girl was amazing and she hoped that it never left her. She would need it in the months to come. Her sight was very limited in that it showed her a possibility for the future if things didn't change. How everyone was going to wish that she had a clearer view of the future or even a view of the present.

Hotaru's eyes watered at the sight of Melody. Her anger boiled over at the fresh wounds visible on her friend. Her power grew with her anger and her whole body began to glow with a deathly light. She didn't understand how this could have happened underneath the eyes of the Headmaster and now in the Hospital Wing after she'd already been attacked! It was too much to take! Watching her friend get beat every day, healing her every night and morning, and then watching as she was shunned and ignored all day because people were scared of her power. Even she had pulled back from her after the Elemental demonstration even though both she and Bunny couldn't manifest any of that in class. The more she thought about it the more she realized that neither girl had wanted to fight in the Great Hall demonstration. The reason their power manifested could have been because they were forced to fight against their nature. The tears started to fall as Melody softly told her that everything was going to be okay. Shaking her head, Hotaru cried, "How can it be okay? The professors don't know what's happening under their very noses! You get beat everyday and none of them notice! The boys treat you like dirt and no one notices. You nearly die and no one notices and then you get attacked in the Hospital Wing and no one notices! How can this be the safest school in all of the Wizarding World if they can't keep one eleven year old girl safe!"

Melody listened to Hotaru's cries and softly smiled. Brushing a trembling hand across Hotaru's brow, she said gin a voice that echoed in the stillness of the hall, "It can be okay because I'm still breathing. As long as I have breath in me, things can get better. People like you and Amanda and Ami and Bunny make it okay. Rei and Michelle and Liz make things okay because I'm never alone anymore. I don't have to wait months for bones to mend. I don't have to stagger around in pain with bruises for weeks. I am learning everyday how to take care of myself and how to defend myself and I've gotten a little better every day. This is the safest school in the Wizarding World because the Headmaster stands up to evil and has done so all his life. Standing up to evil isn't easy nor is it painless. The price of freedom and light is high and I am willing to pay that price. I just wish sometimes that others could take a little of that price too." Sighing, Melody watched as her words calmed her friend and the glow died. Turning towards the Headmaster, Melody continued as she looked into his teary winkling eyes, "I'm sorry Headmaster for the trouble I've caused. I hope that this doesn't affect your good work or your commitment to the side of good. I just wish…" But Melody never finished her sentence. She'd used up all her strength in calming Hotaru and now she fainted away but as she fainted a strange thing happened. Melody faded from sight and then was gone before she hit the floor.

Snape and Chris both knew this wouldn't make Lord Voldemort very happy. His pride and joy was now gone and who knew where she would turn up or if she was gone forever. Lady Sara and the girls knew that this was only the beginning. With the winter holidays approaching soon, how were they supposed to explain to Molly that they'd lost one of her children?! Even more importantly, how were they ever going to find Melody and if they didn't who would? Albus sighed as he watched Melody Potter fade from his care. The hat had warned him that this might happen and now it had. She didn't trust the school to keep her alive so she'd moved on to somewhere else. If she ever came back, the school would have a hard time keeping her power in check because only the trust of the students made the preventative magics work. God help them if she came back with revenge in mind.


	13. Molly's Reaction and A New Home?

Chapter 13

Molly's Reaction and a New Home?

The school was very quiet that day. No one acted up in class, no one yelled or spoke louder than a whisper in the halls, and dinner that night in the Great Hall was a silent affair. The Slytherins were silent throughout the day as Professor Snape and the other staff made it clear that they were at fault for this mess. Slytherin lost more points in that one day than in the last two years combined. None of that seemed to appease Headmaster Dumbledore. After Melody disappeared from the hall, he calmly walked to the Hospital Wing to see if by some chance she was there. He was sadly disappointed to see a frantic Poppy searching for her only charge. Telling Poppy what had happened, Poppy teared up and sent out owls to all the other Wizarding Schools she had contacts in with Melody's medical history and a list of her current injuries. Hopefully if she was found at a school they would be able to treat her promptly. After making sure all the students understood that today's classes would go on as scheduled, Albus locked himself in his office and didn't see anyone, including his staff, for the rest of the day.

The elemental girls were scared. Hotaru was acting out of control and had almost let her power loose on a student knowing the consequences. That in itself was shocking but then for Melody to be able to stop her power without being hurt was inconceivable. Bunny was distraught over her friend disappearing from sight just as she was about to move into her house. She never got a chance to live with the shy girl but she knew that it would have changed everything if she'd gotten the chance. Ami was busy in the library searching for how Melody disappeared off of school grounds when she was that injured. She was joined by the brainy brunette from Gryffindor that hung out with Potter…oh what was her name…Granger! The two tore the library apart in their search for how to find their friend. Rei, Amanda, and Michelle were blaming themselves for this oversight. None of them could have ever guessed that the boys would have taken things so far and that Melody would react this way. It boggled the mind how Melody could stand up after that much damage and show so much courage only to run away without telling them where she was going. Hotaru was locked in her room and wouldn't see anyone or go to class. Only Lady Sara's assurance that she was fine kept Rei and Bunny from breaking down the door to her room.

Harry was confused. When Melody showed up in the Great Hall she was bruised and cut up in the exact places he had bruises! She was even standing as she was bleeding all over the Great Hall Floor and she stopped Tomeo with her hand! He couldn't believe that she'd just disappeared like that. He knew that wherever she was, she was going to need medical attention but he didn't know if someone would find her in time to help her. He sent up a little prayer for Melody's safety and tried to console Ron as best he could.

The Weasley's were a wreck! None of them went to class that day. They all just sat in the Gryffindor common staring at the fire. Fred and George were shocked and scared for their adoptive sister. She'd been through so much and now she was gone and had no one to look after her. Ron blamed himself. If he'd been nicer to her while she was in Gryffindor maybe she'd have stayed and then she wouldn't have had to go to the snake den alone where she was attacked everyday. Percy was numb. He never realized how attached he was to the little mouse until he'd seen her today. She was battered and bloody but she showed such courage. He was ashamed to say that he didn't have that kind of courage. This realization sent his mind down a dark path that would eventually cause his ruin.

_Meanwhile_

Soft chattering voices could be heard bouncing of the stone walls in the chilly corridors. Students were walking with friends to class, all excitedly wondering what new event would cause the staff to tell them odd things were about to happen in the school. When asked what odd things, the headmistress just smiled and said, "Good odd things…very good odd things." The first years were especially excited because they had a hunch that whatever odd thing was about to happen was going to happen to their year. Giggling as they headed off to their last class of the day, Kiery and her friend Star talked about what could be so odd that the staff would have to notify the students' en mass at dinner.

"Well I think it's going to be something that just POPS! I mean if we can't ignore it then it's definitely going to be odd, isn't it?"

"Oh, I dunno. I think it's something that they know is going to happen soon but not exactly when," Kiery softly said. "They had to notify us so that we wouldn't freak out if we saw something…" Kiery trailed off as she and Star saw something odd. There before them in the corridor a girl faded into view. She was bloody and petite and she was so very pale. Star opened her mouth to scream when Kiery said, "Star, remember what the staff said. This is what we are all waiting for. You go get the Headmistress and I'll see what I can do." Star closed her mouth and raced off shouting for the Headmistress.

Kiery knelt down next to the small girl and hissed at the injuries she saw. Kiery wondered where she was from that would allow something like this to happen to so small and frail a child. Wiping away a few tears on the girls' cheeks, Kiery was shocked to see how pretty the girl was. She had long black hair with lilac chunks, long black lashes, and pale smooth skin. She was beautiful minus the whole bruises, blood, and strange mark on her head. Kiery was glad that she knew a little first aid as she checked the girl's pulse and smiled as she felt the thready pulse. Tearing strips from her blue uniform, Kiery began to bind the minor cuts she could see. As she was working, the girl began to wake up and whimpered softly in pain. Speaking softly, Kiery said, "Don't worry. You're safe now. Headmistress Chang will be here soon and she'll patch you up toot sweet."

Kiery sighed as she watched the girl pass out again and stroked her hair just in case she woke up again before Headmistress Chang arrived. Luckily, Mrs. Chang rounded the corner and gasped. Throwing all protocol out the window, Mrs. Chang ran down the hall and knelt next to Kiery and the wounded girl. Looking the girl over, Mrs. Chang grew angry and depressed. She knew this was the girl she'd been owled about by Poppy and she also knew that the placement of this girl would be crucial to her recovery and the school's magical protection. Thanking Kiery for her quick thinking and Star for her quick retrieval, Mrs. Chang sent the girls on their way with requests to not say anything about the girl just yet and passes for their professor.

Once the two girls were on their way to Astronomy, Mrs. Chang flicked her wand and levitated the frail broken girl down the empty corridors and into her private quarters. Once she had the girl lying on her bed, Mrs. Chang began mending her with medical charms. After ten minutes, Mrs. Chang was starting to go pale but the girl was breathing easier and her color was better. Taking a break to catch her breath and her strength, Mrs. Chang noticed the strange marks on her head, wrists, and ankles. Deciding to look up those marks, Mrs. Change summoned her book of magical bruises and markings and began searching for a match. After searching the whole book and finding nothing, Mrs. Chang knew she needed to look in darker texts. Summoning a text she thought would help, Mrs. Chang was shocked at what she found in the first ten minutes of her search.

"…_each bruise stands for a constellation in the galaxy and each has its own curse with it. The bruises can vary between nine combinations and each combination has their own positives and negatives. The worst combination is, of course, Virgo-Archer-Gemini-Shiva-Orion. This combination has never been tested on a human subject because of the dire consequences to the castor…"_

Shocked and alarmed, Mrs. Chang looked at the symbols used for each constellation and checked them against the ones on her charge. Tears sprang to her eyes as what she feared was confirmed. This poor girl had been marked with the deadly combination that supposedly had never been cast on a human because of the consequences. She wondered how the castor of this evil could have survived the casting, but knew that was something she and the rest of the wizarding community would probably never know. Settling down to wait for the young girl to awaken, if she ever did, Mrs. Chang wondered how this girl was going to survive first year, let alone life.

_Back at Hogwarts_

The next day wasn't much different, nor was the next. After a week of students shuffling quietly through the halls, Headmaster Dumbledore finally decided something had to change. A week after Melody's disappearance, Albus stood before the students and said, "Students, if I could get your attention for just a moment." Waiting as the hall quickly grew silent, Albus continued with a small smile. "I know most of you are concerned about Miss Potter's disappearance. I know some of you are unsure about her safety and possibly your own. Let me reassure you that we are doing everything in our power to locate Miss Potter. However, you are as safe as anyone in Britain while you are within these walls. There are magics here that not even Voldemort can break and Miss Potter left us with her own magic before she left. She actually infused each of you with a protective charm that will notify me if something happens to you while you are on the grounds of this school. She did this to protect you and to help you know that even in these dark times there is hope. Try to remember the good things. Christmas will soon be here and I know that a very special event is being scheduled for your entertainment." With twinkling eyes, Albus smiled as the hall broke into excited chatter at the mention of the charm and entertainment. Sighing softly, he sat and knew that things would get back to normal for now.

Harry didn't know what to think about this whole experience. True, he hadn't been paying all that close attention to the Melody problem what with Nicolas Flammel and everything but he was watching Fred and George. The twins just didn't seem the same since Melody left. Ron had been busted up for about four days but the distraction of Hermionie dragging them to the library to look up this odd wizard helped set him straight. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry decided to let the Melody problem work itself out and he'd worry about Snape and whatever Fluffy was hiding. Turning, he struck up a conversation with Ron on Quidditch and the two boys quickly forgot their problems as the girls started gossiping about everything under the sun and things started to go back to the way they should be.

The elemental girls knew what was planned for them and they wanted nothing to do with it. It was just a shameless display of their powers and a pure waste of time. Really, did the Headmaster think that they were all silly stupid airheads? Its true most of the student body was, but some of them had some common sense. Lady Sara had approached them all this morning with the Headmasters idea to liven up the student moral. He would be holding a talent contest before the Christmas holidays to allow the students to showcase their strengths. Only fourth years and above were allowed to enter but special permission had been granted to the elemental class. The only elemental student not performing was Hotaru because the Headmaster didn't trust her temper after her display in the Great Hall two weeks ago. That was just fine with her, she told Lady Sara. "At least I don't have to parade before the student body like some stupid puppet that only works when the Headmaster pulls the strings."

Albus knew that he had lost all respect from Miss Tomoe and was saddened to see that the other elementals, as he liked to call them, were also losing faith in him. He knew that he would eventually have to explain himself to the girls or risk losing all of them but he didn't know what he would say to them that would justify what had happened to Melody. Sighing, Albus stood up to leave the hall when suddenly the doors burst open in a wind of power that made all of Albus' hair stand on end. Knowing this wasn't going to be good, Albus looked up to see Molly Weasley striding towards him in a cloud of her own magic. Trailing her were her husband and her daughter who were quickly joined by Fred and George. Percy just looked up and nodded at his family, while Ron had left the hall several minutes ago with Harry and Hermionie. Bracing himself for the onslaught of a pissed off mother, Albus smiled and said, "Molly, it's so good to see you."

"Don't you 'it's so good to see you' me," Molly hissed. "Where is Melody?!" "Well…that is…" "You don't know do you? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WERE MY DAUGHTER IS?! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS? DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD CALMLY WAIT AT HOME TO SEE IF SHE CAME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS?! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FROM FRED AND GEORGE? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THE DAY IT HAPPENED! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN FOUND BY NOW IF I WAS LOOKING FOR HER! ALBUS THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!" Shaking with rage, Molly continued to rant and rave for the next forty-five minutes at Albus. The staff was stunned and a bit frightened by Molly and now they were even a bit in awe of her. Once Molly had vented her rage and frustration at the headmaster, she calmly said, "So what can I do to help find my daughter?"

Albus sighed. "I don't know Molly. I don't know where she went and we at the school cannot track her. This has never happened before in the history of wizard kind. A student not feeling safe at their school to the point where their magic takes them to another school where they can feel safe. When that occurs, the school that the student disappears from loses all trace of the student and is incapable of tracking the student. Even if she comes back to Hogwarts, we will never be able to tell where she is or what she is doing. She has made herself as safe as possible from Hogwarts and the villains who attacked her. I am sorry that I cannot help more but the teachers and I set up this spell the night Melody was attacked in the first place. I knew things were bad but I had no idea that they would escalate so quickly. I thought for sure she would find happiness in a house and I thought for sure she'd be able to protect herself with her elemental power but that was not the case. I am only human and I can err. For this I am sorry and will regret until the end of my days but right now there is nothing to do but wait."

"Albus, did you not get any of my letters saying that Melody was in danger? I kept seeing her name next to mortal peril on the clock and sent you a dozen owls. Oh well, what's done is done and we shall just have to wait for her to realize that this is her home." Turning to her boys, Molly said, "George, Fred, I want you to watch over Ron and make sure nothing happens to him. I'll see you in a few weeks, dearies." Taking her husband and daughter's hand, Molly walked out of the hall.

Sighing as the few students left in the hall discussed what they had seen; Albus smiled at the two pranksters and said, "Well, that went well."

_Headmistress Chang's Chambers_

Melody kept her eyes closed as she woke up in unfamiliar settings. The bed underneath her felt soft and luxurious much different than the Hospital Wing beds or her own in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Hearing a soft voice, Melody listened and was calmed by the words.

"Melody, my name is Headmistress Chang. You are in my room recovering from a nasty accident. You were found late last night by two first year Lily students. When you are ready, I will take you to the Garden for breakfast where you will sit with me and the other professors. I will show you around the temple today and tonight, you will be sorted into your family group. Do not be afraid, I will explain the sorting ceremony to you and I think you will find it less difficult than the one at Hogwarts." Smiling as Melody opened her eyes and looked at her, Mistress Chang continued. "I would like to be the first to welcome you to Japan, Miss Potter. This is the best Wizarding School in Asia and I hope you will be happy here at Brighton. I have already taken the liberty of getting you a set of school robes. I'll leave you to get dressed." Walking towards the door, she turned and pointed to the right. "Through there you will find a bathroom with towels if you should want to bathe before joining the rest of the school. There is no rush, please take your time."

After the door had shut, Melody cautiously got up and showered. She smiled as she put on the light blue robes the Headmistress had provided her with. 'These are much better than the black robes of Hogwarts. Lighter too, I suppose to deal with the higher temperatures. Walking out the door the Headmistress had gone through an hour before, Melody smiled as the Headmistress put down the book she was reading and guided her to breakfast.

Melody was a bit nervous about the students staring at her but found to her great delight that none of them stared at her or pointed. They looked but once they had seen her, they quickly went back to their conversations. This calmed her and made her smile a true smile which made the lights in the garden shine and the flowers bloom. This wasn't lost on the Headmistress but she chose not to draw attention to Melody as that hadn't worked well at Hogwarts. Headmistress Chang was impressed with Melody's behavior all throughout breakfast. She was quiet and polite and didn't make a menace of herself. Smiling down at her new charge, Mrs. Chang promised herself to watch over Melody until she was settled.

The day passed quickly as Melody was shown the temple and met her different professors during their breaks. Each professor asked her about her studies so far at Hogwarts to determine where she was in her learning. Most of her professors were impressed with her knowledge and were surprised to find she was well ahead of the first years. In most classes she was even caught up with the second years, and Mrs. Chang wondered if Melody would like to join the second years but decided that could wait for a few days. What surprised the Headmistress was Melody's poor performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Mythology. She noticed that just talking to those professors made Melody pale with fright and she shook when asked to give a demonstration of a simple defense charm. Sighing, Mrs. Chang made a mental not to see if their school nurse could recommend a mentor for the frightened girl.

Shortly after her Mythology aptitude test, Melody was shown back to the Garden for dinner. Knowing what was to come made her a little nervous but also excited. She didn't have to go into this sorting blind, as Mrs. Chang had explained it in detail to her throughout the day. Sighing as dinner drew to a close, Melody waited until Headmistress Chang stood and then followed her into the center of the Garden to begin her second sorting ceremony.


	14. A Sorting to Remember

Chapter 14

A Sorting Ceremony to Remember

Taking a deep breath, Melody calmly looked at Headmistress Chang as she began the ceremony by getting the student's attention. Instead of using a charm to make her voice carry, Mrs. Chang cleared her throat. Of course not all the students could hear that but the ones that did passed it down their tables until the room was quiet and every eye was turned, not on Melody but on the Headmistress. Melody was impressed that the student's here at Brighton seemed to have more courtesy towards others than the students at Hogwarts. In fact, the students here had more courtesy than some of her old professors! Smiling softly, Melody turned her attention to the Headmistress as she said, "Students, it is time."

Smiling, Headmistress Chang watched as Melody calmed herself for this all-important second sorting ceremony. They had talked a great deal today about this ceremony and she knew that Melody would perform the ceremony beautifully. This ceremony was very different from the Hogwarts sorting ceremony. She knew because she use to be a Hufflepuff. Watching as the small girl beside her assessed her students, Mrs. Chang felt a sense of pride in her students as Melody continued to relax and even smile as the students gave her every courtesy. As the students slowly got up, Mrs. Chang waved her wand and the tables disappeared. Looking at all the smiling faces of her students and professors Mrs. Chang wondered if this ceremony would be different from even their own ceremonies. Motioning for everyone to take their positions, Headmistress Chang gave Melody a brief hug as she too took up her position.

Melody felt completely at peace as the students got up and moved into their places. She sighed softly as Mrs. Chang hugged her and left her alone in the center of the pentagram. The head of the family groups held each point of the pentagram. Taking a deep breath as the last student moved into position, Melody closed her eyes and began.

Raising her hands towards the heavens, she said in her soft voice, "We beseech the heavens, the stars, moons, and planets to bless this union of hearts and minds. We beseech their mercy and wisdom in this time of change and renewal. We beg the galaxies to bless this family unit as it grows and changes with the admittance of a new family member. Please be with me and guide me to my home." Lowering her hands and kneeling on the earth, she continued her gentle plea. "Mother Earth from whom all things are created, we beseech your patience. Help us to grow strong and beautiful in the light of peace. Mother Earth give us stability as we learn about each other and ourselves. These families beg you to create them anew so that we all may find our homes."

The students followed Melody's movements like a well-choreographed ballet. The family heads, each held their family flower in their hands as they beseeched the heavens and placed them on the earth as they called upon her to guide them. As Melody asked for the families to be created anew, the flowers disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles. The students and heads silently gasped as all the flowers disappeared. Never in all the schools' history had all the flowers disappeared. The most were two in 1507 when the lily and the rose had disappeared to be replaced with jasmine and cherry blossom. This told the whole gathering that the entire school was about to change. This made some happy, some a little sad, and others were indifferent. The amazing thing was that no one in the school was scared or afraid of this change. Mother Earth obviously knew what was best for the school and for them and they trusted her completely.

Melody was oblivious to all this as she continued to lead the school in the sorting ceremony. Remaining on her knees, Melody bowed her head as she placed her hands on her knees and pleaded, "The air above, the sea below, the very atoms that bestow life inside each of us shows the way. Light the path that leads us all to our destiny. Bring us all to the point where we shine like stars in the abyss. Let us bloom in the blessing that is our magic. May the magic that gives us power and courage decide our place in this family. May the magic be our guiding force. We give everything we are to the magic because magic is who we are. Let the magic decide our fate. Let fate be our life and let our lives be for the good of the family. We beseech our personal magic to now decide where we live and how we practice our craft. Let the magic…the magic…" Melody stuttered and hesitated a moment in the storm of the ceremony. Taking a deep breath, Melody failed to notice the single rainbow tear that fell to the earth in front of her as she intoned the final words of the ceremony in a whisper, "…bring us safely home."

At those whispered words, the school was bathed in soft silver light. Every student and professor felt the difference in their magic and knew this was something new. Mrs. Chang's prediction came true as the sorting ceremony changed because of one little girl. The pentagram made by the school at the beginning of the ceremony dissolved and the students forced into a circle. The professors gasped as they were lifted into the air and shuffled like a deck of cards until one by one they were gently placed upon the ground. Most were placed down in the student circle signifying that they were not chosen as a patriarch/matriarch of a family and most breathed a sigh of relief. The entire school body was shocked to see five of their professors still in the air with the Headmistress. Never in the history of schools anywhere had a Headmaster/mistress been chosen as a head of house/family/pack/gyno. One by one, the professors were placed down on the ground in what appeared to be a strange circle until the Headmistress joined them and colored lines appeared creating a six-pointed star. The five professors each were outlined with a distinctive color that then made a line in the star. The five colors all joined to create a rainbow of colors that outlined the Headmistress. The Headmistress glowed with such a radiance of colors that the other five were almost overshadowed and yet they too nearly outdid the others. Each color was needed to show off the brilliance of the others and yet each was independent and beautiful in its own right. Kneeling, the six mothers/fathers held out their left hand and lifted it up. In each hand, a different seed floated in globe of light and magic. The seeds blossomed and grew into beautiful flowers. Once the flowers were fully in bloom, their globes shattered into butterflies that flew towards the students. Each butterfly popped out of existence above a student presenting the student with a generic seed. The students smiled and placed their seed in their left hands. Raising their hands as one, the circle was bathed in silver light once more as each seed bloomed into full life.

The students were curious because each flower was the same. A pure light blue cabbage rose with silver tipped petals. The blue of the flower matched the blue of their school robes and the silver was the color of pure crystal unicorn tears. Everyone waited silently as Melody's flower bloomed. Melody couldn't take her eyes off her seed as it slowly bloomed in front of her. The rose was beautiful and graceful and so perfect. It made her heart catch just looking at it and yet it filled her with a peace so filling. A soft smile spread across her face as she gazed upon her rose. Tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't notice until one fell onto her rose causing it to shimmer in every color of the rainbow. As her rose changed colors, the roses of the students changed as well. Some of them changed into a single color and stayed while others kept changing for a few minutes. After five minutes, the school was shocked to see that about ten roses hadn't stopped changing colors including Melody's and the Headmistress'. Then it hit them, those ten were in the Headmistress' family. Grinning, eight students joined their Headmistress as the other students joined their new families. Only one student stayed where she was and that was Melody. Crying softly, Melody gathered her rose in her hands and began the closing.

"Great magics we thank you for your guidance. Mother Earth we thank you for your patience and peace. Mighty heavens we thank you for your steadfastness. As a new family, we thank you all for watching over us. Until next we meet, goodnight." Standing, Melody walked to her new family and wondered what tomorrow would bring. However, all that could wait. Right now, she had a family to get to know and new friends to meet. Once she'd met her new family, Melody sat with them at their table as Headmistress Chang made a few announcements. "Students, thank you so much for your patience in tonight's sorting. I know it meant a lot to Melody that you were with her tonight. I know some of you are sad that your friends have moved houses, but look at your flower. We are all roses, different colors yes, but all the same. We are all apart of the same family. As such, the rules for games and family points will have to be redefined. I ask for your patience as your professors and I come up with a new plan for this. We will post new point rules at the end of the week. If you were on a sports team before you will still be on it but we will discuss that later. It is late and since we need to make housing changes tonight will be a special occasion. Everyone will sleep here in the Garden tonight." Waving her wand, Mrs. Change had sleeping bags appear for everyone in light blue. "I wish you all a goodnight."

Melody smiled as the students broke up into groups from all different families to talk before bed. Still a little unsure, Melody quickly gathered a sleeping bag and found a nice clear patch in a circle of rosebushes. Snuggling down into her sleeping bag, Melody smiled and whispered, "Goodnight," to the flowers. She was asleep before she could see all the flowers bloom and change colors to match her rose that was hovering above her heart the only one still encased in a globe of light and magic. As Brighton fell asleep, everyone was happy for the small silver nightlight hovering above a grove of blue and silver roses in the far right corner. No one noticed a group of twenty students leave the Garden to contact their Master with news that his precious pet was now in Japan…


	15. Settling in before the Holidays

Deep in darkness, down several flights of moldy stairs in a run down house a group sat talking. No light shone in the darkness as the group waited for their contact to show up. Each of them had their own reasons for preferring the dark. All was quiet, save for the whispers coming from the back of the group until it was broken by a loud voice saying, "Why do we have to stay in this place? The guy's ten minutes late."

"I know that but he's paying good money so shut up and wait."

Five minutes later, a soft light was seen coming down the stairs. Bobbing in a smooth rhythm, a lantern slowly made its way down the stairs firmly held in the hands of a strange little man. He wasn't old by any means and yet he wasn't young either. The group stood in the lightening darkness as the man made his way slowly towards them. Their leader met the little man at the bottom of the stairs and the two talked in low voices for a few moments and then they moved towards the rest of the group.

"I hear that some of you don't like to wait. Tough! Now, I am told that you have news for me."

Mary glared at the little man and said, "So you're just a lapdog like the rest of us. Why doesn't that surprise me. You should learn a little respect when you're in another's territory." Slapping the man across the face, she continued, "That was a lesson. Now, we were told to watch out for any new students that transferred into our school or any strange marks appearing on any of the girls. Well, today a new girl transferred in and she's got strange marks on her. The marks are dark in origin but I can't place where they're from or which spell they originate from. I've never seen these marks before."

"They're from the old Egyptian era. I read about them in a book once but I can't remember where or which one it was. I do know that all the spells from that era are considered dark and thought to be un-castable because of the consequences of casting said spells," another voice added from the back of the group.

The man didn't even give Mary a glance as he looked at the group of people putting their faces to memory. "Good job. You shall be contacted again with further orders at a later time. Your good faith shall be rewarded. Now as for you," turning to Mary, he glared and without warning cast the Craticus curse. Mary fell screaming to the floor in pain and lay there for several minutes after the curse was lifted breathing harshly in pain. "That was a lesson for you. Never underestimate your opponent or threaten someone without the power to back it up. You have no idea who you are messing with little girl." With that said, he swooped out of the room leaving them in darkness once again.

No one said anything for a few moments. Then the leader softly said, "We'll meet again in three days time." Without another word, he turned and left the rest of the group to follow in the dark. Mary was the last to leave as she painfully got to her feet and walked up the stairs. "This is all _her_ fault," she hissed under her breath. "_She_ will pay for this and I know just how to do it too." Then she disappeared into the night to join her friends as they made their way slowly back to their beds. Meanwhile, a few miles away a man grinned as he received the news that the Empressina was now in Japan.

Melody awoke to the dawning of a new day. The sun was just rising in the sky as she slowly stretched and sat up in her circle of flowers. She smiled a small true smile at the flowers surrounding her which caused the sun to brighten and the flowers to bloom even more. Getting up, Melody quickly rolled up her sleeping bag and after looking wistfully at the flowers again moved into the garden proper for breakfast.

Most of the other students were already up and those that weren't were being awoken by their friends and classmates. Soon the garden was put back to rights and the school sat down to breakfast. After everyone had eaten, the students sat wondering why the professors were still at the tables instead of going to their classes. This question was answered by the Headmistress as she stood and addressed the students. "Good morning students. I hope you slept well. You may be wondering why the professors are still in the garden instead of heading to class. The reason for this is that classes have changed due to the sorting last night. We have yet to address the arrangement of classes and schedules so you have the day free of class." Pausing as a cheer went up from the students, the Headmistress smiled and continued, "Yes yes, I am sure you will use this time wisely and finish the homework you haven't yet," her eyes twinkled at the guilty faces she saw and she grinned as she said, "after you've enjoyed the nice weather outside." Laughing at the sheepish looks she received, Mrs. Chang continued saying, "You are free to do whatever you like today after you follow your new Patriarch/Matriarch to your home. Your family group will also be required to have a brief getting to know you session at some point today and class will resume tomorrow. Professors, I will meet with all of you after lunch today to iron out schedules and classroom reassignments. That is all, now I'd like to see all the Rainbow family members right up here."

Smiling as the noise level resumed, Headmistress Chang smiled as her tiny house met her at the head table very quickly. These students seemed to feel like outcasts since their family was so small and her heart went out to them. The student she most wanted to help and reassure was Melody Potter. That girl was a powerful witch and her heart was as pure as unicorn blood. To resort the school as she had made her wonder if there wasn't more going on with this girl than met the eye.

Wanting to reassure her students, Headmistress Chang softly said, "If you will all follow me I'll show you our new home and then we can talk." Grinning at the relief that shone from each of her charges faces, Headmistress Chang wondered if the houses were sorted by the student's deepest feelings…but no one but Melody could know that. Turning, Headmistress Chang led the way out of the garden and then down the hall to a portrait of the garden as it had been last night.

Melody couldn't believe her eyes! The portrait guarding her new home was beautiful. It had a picture of the sorting last night in it. It was as if someone had captured the moment when the six houses were created and the glowing lines were shimmering in memory of last night. As the group neared the portrait, the colors formed a star of rainbow colors that symbolized their house.

Headmistress Chang smiled at Melody's reaction to the portrait. Each of the house portraits would be a picture of the sorting that would mean the most to the house it guarded but this one was special. Since this was Melody's house, it was a portrait that would mean the most to her. The others in Rainbow House were gladly surprised at the portrait. They knew that this was a scene that meant a lot to Melody and they approved. Headmistress Chang was about to tell Melody that she would have to set the password when Melody shyly approached the painting.

Drawn by an unspoken desire, Melody approached the painting. Unknowing of the silver tears falling from her eyes, Melody placed a shaky hand on the painting and softly whispered, "Mai nous trouver santuario." With those simple words, the lines of power flashed three times and the door opened to reveal a common room setup like no other. The common room was divided into two sections. It immediately opened up into a small replica of The Garden. It then opened up into a normal common room with a few armchairs and two couches. There were three medium sized tables for studying and a small bookcase on the right wall. The furniture was all cherry oak and the cushions were a light blue. There was a cheery little fireplace in the far right corner of the room to the left of the bookcase. The left wall held two staircases that led to two landings dividing the boys' rooms from the girls.

Smiling, Melody turned to her housemates and said, "I think this is home." Each of her housemates grinned and agreed with Melody as they all checked out their new rooms. Since the house was so small they each had their own rooms. Unknown to them, the Headmistress was a bit surprised by this. She thought that Melody might have her own room but for each of her housemates to have their own room was a bit odd. 'I guess they all have some issues to deal with. This room gave each of them the perfect living situation for their needs so I guess I'll just have to watch them and make sure everything goes well.'

Giving the students ten minutes to look around and find their rooms, Mrs. Chang eventually called them all into the sitting area of the commons and began their get to know you session. "Hello everyone. As you all know I am the Headmistress of the school and you may call me Headmistress or Mrs. Chang. I will be in the room directly behind the painting of the mermaid if ever you should need me. This portrait leads directly to my office and you can knock on the door at anytime."

Smiling, she continued, "A few house rules you should know of. Since our family is so small and none of you were on any of the sports teams in your old families we will not have a family team. Should any of you wish to play, you may try out with any of the other families and any points won by your team will be divided equally among all the players. Now, curfew for our house will be ten o'clock for years three and under and eleven for years five and six. Seventh years will be in by school curfew. That's midnight for those who don't know or need a reminder. There are new charms on the family house portraits that will not allow them to open unless during an emergency after the midnight curfew. Please be sure to go to the Medical Wing if you get locked out. Family points will be deducted but it would be better than sleeping in the hall and facing those consequences." Giving a sever look to all her charges, Mrs. Chang knew she wouldn't be having issues with her students being out of bounds after dark.

Knowing it was time to lighten the mood, she continued with a line of conversation she knew would be important to the students and of interest to them. "Since we will not have a family sports team, the professors and I have decided that sports points will not be counted towards the end of year points. Sports points will be awarded on an individual basis and an individual award will be given at the end of the year to the student with the most sports points. End of year points will be based solely on academia and conduct. This evens the playing field for all concerned. As always, end of year point family winners will be announced as a year family. This is so that we all feel united in the school and not divided by family lines. The family with the most year wins will win the yearly trophy and get to add one new rule and privilege to the school." Grinning at the delight on all the faces, Mrs. Chang ended her turn by saying, "Now that we've covered some of the not so fun stuff lets get to know you. Please state your name, where you are from, and anything you'd like to tell us. Once everyone has spoken we'll cover a few more rules and play a game. Remember that anything said to your family stays here in the family so don't worry about wagging tongues."

Mrs. Chang was unsurprised to see no voulunteers to her invitation and was about to select someone when a small voice said, "I guess I'll go." All eyes turned to see a small blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes shifting in her seat. Speaking softly and keeping her eyes on the floor, the girl began the session. "My name is Katherine and I am a fourth year here. I've been a part of the Lily family since I started school here four years ago. I was the only person to remain a Lily for those four years so every year I had to make new friends. My family lives in Dublin and I like to read books. Not just for class but also for fun." Trailing off, Katherine looked around to see that her new family was smiling at her and she sent a small smile back at them.

From there it was a bit of a wait for each new member but they all introduced themselves voluntarily until only Melody remained. Mrs. Chang kept hoping that Melody would pipe up but after a five minute wait she softly said, "Melody, I think it's your turn." Sighing, Melody looked at her new family and allowed them to see the pain in her eyes. Each person was shocked and appalled at the amount of pain this small first year held in herself. How could anyone this young seem so broken?

"Well, you all know my name is Melody and I guess you could say I transferred from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't have a family, per say, but the family I was staying with lived in the Burrow." With the requirements met, Melody shut her mouth and turned to Mrs. Chang clearly showing that was all she was going to say on the matter.

Mrs. Chang wasn't surprised by Melody's briefness but was surprised that she didn't allow the pain she held so close to the surface to color her expression or tone. Knowing that she was going to have to watch Melody very closely, Mrs. Chang smiled and said, "Well, that's very nice. I'm glad to know each of you and to know a little about you. Now to finish the last of the rules and then you have the day free. The rules for eating in the Garden are the same. You eat with your year and you are required to attend every meal unless in the Hospital Wing. Classes are not optional and you will be penalized for each class you miss. Detentions are handed out by your Family Head, that would be me, and will be carried out after Dinner the night you receive detention. Well, that's all I have for you. Please try to enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you all in the Garden tonight for Dinner."

Quickly standing, Mrs. Chang left the house for her staff meeting. 'Hopefully the other professors will have an idea of what to do about Melody and have an opinion on how the houses are divided.' The Rainbow students, as they would be called, each left to do their own thing. Some unpacked, others read, while others started on homework they'd neglected to do the night before. Melody went into the garden to sit and write a very important letter to Molly. Knowing this wouldn't be received well, Melody worded her letter as best she could and hoped that the Weasleys would understand.

Back at Hogwarts

Albus knew that things were getting out of hand. The students were having a hard time keeping focused on their classes because of what happened to Melody and the elemental students were planning something he just didn't know what. Knowing that part of the elementals problem was the upcoming showcase, Albus sighed and with a flick of his wand sent the notices out to all the houses. 'This year wasn't going to be easy with Harry Potter here. Let alone his twin sister. I just wish I had been able to protect her more.' Sighing, Albus set to work on preparing the Great Hall for the performances tonight.

Three hours later, Albus grinned at the spectacularly decorated hall and knew that this was going to be a night to remember. Hearing a soft knock on the doors, Albus let the elemental girls into the hall and knew then that something wasn't right. They all entered but none of them smiled at him and they didn't even look at the hall. Each of them seemed preoccupied by their thoughts and Albus wondered one more time if this was a good idea. But he shrugged this out of his head and welcomed the girls warmly. Showing them the stage he had setup for them, Albus told them how happy he was they had agreed to do this showcase and how good it was going to be for moral at the school. Getting no reaction from them, Albus sighed and softly said, "Melody would have been so proud of each of you. I will leave you to get ready for this evening." Quickly exiting the hall, Albus wondered if any of the elementals would return after the Winter holidays.

Waiting until the Headmaster was out of the Great Hall, the girls all looked at each other and gave a big sigh. "I guess we really don't have a choice in this do we?" Bunny asked. "No Bunny, we really don't. But remember the plan. After this we're all going to look for Melody. She needs us right now, and I'm not going to leave her to face whatever she's facing alone." Hotaru's soft voice reassured Bunny and made all the girls smile gently. Hotaru's explosion at Chris was forgotten when the girls learned that Chris was the one who'd been hurting Melody. Now Hotaru was seen as the girls' leader because she tried to do something to protect Melody and Rei was a close second because she'd helped Hotaru heal Melody while in Slytherin.

Glaring at the sham that was about to be played out in the Great Hall, Ami softly said, "I guess we can give them a show to remember us by. Besides, it will be funny to see their terrified faces at what we can actually do." Grinning evilly, the girls grouped up and began their whispered plans for their showcase. Little did Albus know what he had put into motion with his 'entertainment.'

At seven o'clock, the doors to the Great Hall opened to allow the student body to enter. There were several gaps and many surprised glances at the transformed hall. Many were surprised to see a grand stage taking up the area where the teachers usually ate. Sitting down to eat, the students talked and laughed and speculated about what was going to happen that night. When all the food had been eaten and vanished, Albus walked to the center of the stage and gained the students attention with a simple clap. When all were silent, he said, "I would like to welcome you all to our Winter Showcase. Tonight, some of your fellow students and professors will be showing off their magical knowledge for your entertainment. We will end the showcase with a special presentation from the elemental class." Bowing, Albus quickly left the stage as the show began.

After a few of the professors showed the students a variety of master level spells, charms, potions, and transfigurations, the students were amazed and wondered how the elemental class could hope to compare to their professors. The Head Boy and Girl showed the students some of the Seventh year charms they had learned and gave a short presentation of their end of term projects. This had most of the student body impressed as both the projects dealt with curing Lycanthropy. Then the lights went out and the students knew that the elemental show was about to begin.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the students gasped as Ami suddenly appeared out of the darkness covered in a light blue flame. More gasps were heard as each of the elemental girls appeared in a different colored flame. Hotaru appeared last in a soft white light cast from her wand. She softly said, "Seeing as I was not allowed to participate in this showcase, the Elemental class asked me to introduce their show to you. Our show will highlight some of our baser powers and will end with a showcasing of our more advanced powers. Please do not be alarmed by anything you see here. We are all trained to control our powers and we are not using any powers that have not been cleared by both Professor Sarah and Professor Dumbledore. We now ask that none of you move from your seats as we will be moving about the hall during our show. Thanks and enjoy." Winking, Hotaru blew the audience a kiss and with a wink to the crowd all the girls disappeared into the darkness again.

Mutters began breaking out all around the room as the students wondered how the girls had done that. It wasn't magic any of them had been taught. The hall was silenced again as the lights came back up to show Ami and Michelle in a battle stance. The next thirty minutes floored not only the students but the professors as well. The girls mock battled each other using only their elemental powers to a degree that none but Lady Sarah had been aware of. Dumbledore was impressed with the girls and knew that the show was almost over. He wasn't impressed with the girls more 'advanced' powers as they'd portrayed them. None of these were anywhere near ready for a fight with Voldemort and he was a little worried. But then he nearly lost his mind as the girls upped their power level.

Hotaru was watching the crowd for the perfect moment to up the score. Watching Dumbledore's face, Hotaru grinned as she saw his disappointment and gave a subtle nod to the girls not fighting. Grinning, they all snuck to their places around the hall for the big finish. Using her wand to send purple sparks into the air, Hotaru signaled the two battling that the finale was upon them. Stopping their battle in mid fight, Rei and Amanda grinned as they turned to the student body. Rei smirked and winked as she threw fireballs at the shocked students while Amanda grinned and blew a kiss as she also threw light balls at the students. At the same moment, Ami and Michelle used their water and ice elements to trap the fire and light balls in ice water roses. The roses landed in each student's lap filled with a tiny light for fireball. The students gasped as they received their gifts but that wasn't the end. Bunny appeared center stage and with a smile and a wink, she knelt on the stage and began to glow a light silver color. As she glowed, the roses in the student's laps began to glow until each rose was attached to a thin silver chain and then levitated up into the air. When all the roses reached a height of ten feet, they all moved to form the Hogwarts Crest and then Lady Sarah's daughter sent a bolt of lightning that shattered the roses into small bits of glitter that rained down upon the students. With that last bit of sparkle, the Elemental class appeared back on stage with grins on their faces. The shocked and slightly fearful gazes of their classmates made them all laugh as they took a bow and left the Great Hall. Giggling, they all went their separate ways to pack for the holidays. Each knowing that the next ten days would be relatively peaceful for them. And they were right. None of them were bothered in the ten days remaining of the semester and they all left Hogwarts with smiles on their faces. Now they could concentrate on finding their friend. Hotaru smiled as she got onto the Express feeling deep in her soul that she would see Melody soon.


	16. Peaceful but battered

( OCC: Okay, I know it's been months but college will do that to you. 7 classes plus a job, boyfriend, and friends leaves no time for writing. As an apology I am writing an extra long chapter just for you!  Hope you enjoy it!)

As the students from Hogwarts were riding home, the students at Brighton were settling down to their first class of the day. It was the policy of the school that each student take a required course based on their upbringing to better understand Wizard-Muggle lifestyles. If a student came from a Wizard background they took Muggle Studies and if a student came from Muggle background they took Wizard Studies. The classes covered everything from basic social norms and niceties, to what current fashion was, and the history of its development. The students at Brighton had no idea that this was a unique idea known only to this school but they all noticed that their school seemed to work the best and had the best unity of all the Wizarding schools. Whenever they competed against other schools in the world, their school always won the unity award or cooperation competitions. They excelled at Wizard and Muggle knowledge games and seemed to have a true appreciation for both cultures. Of course there were a few exceptions to this rule but for the most part the entire school was unified.

It was this school that triggered Albus Dumbledore to form the Order of the Phoenix and to push house unity at Hogwarts. No one but he remembered that of course but still the school was a good meeting ground of both worlds. Melody was surprised when she got her timetable and saw that she had Wizard Studies first thing. Exiting the main doors, Melody followed her year mates into the right temple of the school. Last night, Katherine had explained to Melody that the school was set up like an Ancient Japanese Monastery with three main temples. The right temple held the Wizard Studies classroom, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astrology, and Divination. The left temple held Potions, Art, Choir, Arithmacy, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Mythology, was always held in the main courtyard in the circle of the cherry blossom trees, Quidditch was held in the arena behind the main temple and was also where new students learned to fly. The main temple held the Garden, all the family houses, library, kitchen, prayer room (for all who needed it), study room for group work, and pottery class. Melody was interested to see the art room. She liked working with paint and glass to create beautiful windows and some of her work had been placed in a schoolhouse in muggle London.

Entering the right temple, Melody was comforted by the bamboo screens separating each class. In the muggle world, having different classes in each room would not have worked but thanks to a silence charm it worked beautifully for Brighton. The students seemed to work better with the natural light and lighter colors provided by the original structure so the school preserved it. Her Wizard Studies professor was a short plump little man who smiled as his first year class came in. Sitting down at a floor table with three other girls, Melody smiled to see that all the tables were mixed with color families. Unlike Hogwarts, Melody felt safe here and knew that this would be a happy time for her. Getting her supplies out, Melody was grateful that Mrs. Chang had supplied her with all her textbooks. When Melody had protested, Mrs. Chang had said, "It's not right to ask you to buy new textbooks. It's not your fault your magic made you transfer mid-year. The other students have only bought the books for this school so why should you have to pay for two?" Melody couldn't find a way to argue with that so she accepted the books.

"Alright class, settle down. Now today we're going to do a quick review of what we've learned since the start of term. This will be for your benefit as we have a test scheduled for this Friday and will help Melody get a nice introduction to our class. Now then, who can demonstrate a proper Wizarding greeting for a new peer…" Melody listened and took tons of notes and by the end of class knew that she was WAY behind on Wizarding etiquette. Staying behind to talk with her professor, Melody made up a tutoring schedule that would allow her to study what she'd already missed so she could catch up. The professor was only too pleased to help her and told her not to worry. Etiquette wasn't learned in a day and no one expected her to be with everyone else, especially since she transferred from another school that didn't have this program. Smiling as thanks, Melody rushed to her next class which happened to be in the room next door.

Grinning as she saw the same three girls from Wizard class, Melody joined them as that was the only empty seat left. "We saved you a seat with us. We figured it's easier to stay with one group for the day. That way you always have a seat if you need to stay after a class. Oh, I'm Kiery by the way. This is my best friend Star, and next to you is Claire. As you can see, I'm in the Blue family, Star's in the Yellow family, and Claire is in the Green family. We all grew up in the same neighborhood in Derbyshire. Our parents were really shocked when we all got our letters." Kiery would have gone on but their Charms professor had just walked in. Tall, willowy, with strawberry-blonde hair, Professor Blossom was a sweet woman who had a heart for children. Smiling warmly, she began by saying, "Welcome everyone. I know that it's difficult to begin after a sorting but we must carry on. Now, I know we've been studying the levitation charm and you've had some difficulty. However, our newest friend Melody has already mastered the charm from her old school. Melody, would you please demonstrate for the class how to properly perform _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Standing, Melody took out her wand, performed the charm and sat back down. The charm was said so softly that most would have thought she didn't say anything at all. Professor Blossom smiled and said, "Thank you. Now as you can see, this charm can be mastered. I also would like to introduce another point Melody brought up. Most of you shout or speak your spells in a loud voice. This is because most wizards believe that the power of your spell comes from the force you say it with. However, did anyone notice something special about Melody's spell? Yes, Claire?"

"Melody's spell was very powerful. You could almost see the aura around the floating flower."

"Very good. Melody's spell was very powerful and it's a nod to your old charms Professor for teaching you so well. Anyone else? Peter?"

A boy with dirty-blonde hair from the right front table softly said, "Her spell was said in a soft voice. I couldn't hear her say it at all."

Smiling brightly, Professor Blossom said, "Excellent! Ten points to the Yellow family. Yes, Melody's spell was whispered. She did not shout it to the heavens with a fiery passion but whispered it with conviction and confidence. It is not the volume or force of the words that make your spells powerful. It is the power of the magic in you combined with your own confidence that makes them powerful. Alright, now that we've discussed a bit, pair up and practice. I want to see flowers in the air today…."

And so Melody's morning classes were spent with Kiery, Star, and Claire. Melody was surprised to find herself making friends so easily. Kiery was spunky and full of energy. She reminded Melody of Bunny back at Hogwarts. Star was quiet, like Melody, and loved to read. She was smart and calm. She was able to contain Kiery's spunky energy and direct it in a productive way. Claire reminded Melody of Rei. Tall with raven hair, Claire exuded confidence and stability. She had a ton of energy but was reserved. Claire came from a well to do family that was strict in its etiquette. However, Claire had a sparkling smile and eyes that twinkled with mischievousness. It wasn't long before the four girls were laughing like old friends. Melody was touched and couldn't wait to get out of class for the day to hang out with them.

Lunch was a loud affair at Brighton. Walking into the Garden was like walking into a room full of sound jello. The noise hit you as you entered and if you weren't braced for it could nock you off your feet. Kiery saved Melody some embarrassment by taking her hand as they entered and bracing as she stumbled. Melody smiled gratefully at her new friend and they all sat at the far left table. They were joined by many others, all first years, and they all enjoyed sharing their class experiences with each other. Since each year had their own table, Melody was able to see that Brighton was a small Wizarding school. Hogwarts seemed to get about 50 new first years each year. Brighton accepted 20 new students which made each class very close. Melody was surprised to see that the other students were equally divided between the five other houses. Melody almost felt like the odd person out but realized that since she transferred she had made this years class 21. Shaking her doubts out of her head, Melody stayed quiet through the meal, finished quickly, and headed for her next class…Defense.

Taking several deep breaths, Melody tried to steady herself. This was her weakest class and the one she was least confident about. Star noticed that her new friend seemed a bit pale when entering Circle, as it was known, but thought nothing of it. Melody had excelled in all their classes thus far so she should be fine with this class as well right? Little did anyone realize the ramifications this class would have on the new first year.

Hogwarts

Fred and George were crushed when Melody left Hogwarts. She was their partner in crime, their alibi, their little sister. She was the one person who could tell them apart from each other and the only person they included in their pranks. With her gone, Hogwarts didn't seem as cheerful a place. Still, their mother had asked them to look out for Ron and they were determined to do that. Grinning at each other, the boys planned out the day. Unaware of the day before him, Ron woke from his nap with a shiver of dread that he couldn't place. Somehow he knew that today just wasn't going to be his day…

Brighton

Professor Thorn sneered at the first years as he entered Circle. He particularly sneered at the newest student to his class. His contract said he was to teach 20 students per year not 21. He was upset that the Headmistress had kept the girl even though it put the first year class over the limit. As a compromise, Headmistress Chang had agreed to only admit 19 students the next year. This would keep the school population at a consistent size and was a key factor to why he was still there. Tall and stocky, Professor Thorn was hard as ice and colder than death. He seemed to make it his goal in life to terrify all the students to cross his path. Most students at Brighton did not take NEWT Defense because of this. It was the one flaw to Brighton and it was a closely guarded secret by the staff to parents of potential students.

Professor Thorn was appalled at this year's lack of defensive skill and the newest first year was even worse! She couldn't cast a protect spell if her life depended on it! Deciding that he was not going to modify his defense lessons for Melody, he barked, "Today is like any other day in defense. There is no reason you all shouldn't be able to properly produce a shield charm and therefore we are going to duel today. Today is also double Defense so Year 3 will be joining us today." As he said this, the third years started coming in and standing around the edge of Circle.

"I have already paired you up so stand up and find your partner. Third years will collect their first year partners." Everyone quickly had a partner except Melody. She blushed in embarrassment as no one claimed her. "Oh yes, Miss Potter you are with me since you are the uneven person." Flushing an even darker shade of red, Melody quickly moved to stand by Professor Thorn. "Now everyone will watch Miss Potter and me. We will demonstrate how these duels will be done. Miss Potter, bow and attack on three. Bow," he snarled as he barely inclined his head. Melody shaking in fright, bowed at the waist to the proper duel height and stood. Taking three steps back, she held her wand at the ready and prepared to duel. "Very good, now One….Two…..Three!" With barely any notice, Melody was thrown off her feet with a quick stinging hex by the Professor. She flew ten feet and landed in a heap on the grass. Her year mates gasped but no one moved to help her as the Professor still stood in duel posture. Melody groaned and stood up, hoping that this was over, but as soon as she stood another hex came her way. This time, Melody managed to put up a flimsy shield that barely blocked the hex. She once again flew back but only five feet this time and she landed on her feet with the help of the levitation charm applied to herself. Professor Thorn was slightly impressed with her creativity and so ended the duel.

"Right, that's how it goes so on with you. Two hexes by the third years with two shield charms by the first years then stop. Once you all have duel we will change partners and begin again. Now begin!" Turning back to Melody, the Professor said, "You however will be my partner until you can put up a proper shield charm. Now…begin!" The next two hours were pure hell for Melody as she struggled to protect herself from her Professor. However with each hex, Melody's shield became worse not better and this puzzled the Professor. By the end of class he was discouraged and sent the class off with a growl of displeasure. The third years bounced away thanking their lucky stars that class was so easy for them. The first years tried to pick themselves up of the ground but most were too soar. Thankfully, they all had flying lessons after Double Defense so they had a few minutes to recover. Kiery was the first up and she quickly walked around commending her year mates on a good show.

Kiery was furious that Professor Thorn was such a jerk. How could he let the third years pound on them for two hours? It wasn't right or fair. Yes she knew that if someone was going to hurt them they wouldn't play fair but was it right to attack students who couldn't defend themselves properly? Helping some of the more battered students to sit up, Kiery was thanking the heavens for no one being too hurt until she saw Melody.

Melody was crumpled at the base of the oldest Cherry Blossom tree and wasn't moving. Kiery rushed to her side and was quickly joined by Claire and Star. The three girls hissed in shared pain as they saw the cuts and bruises covering her arms and legs from landing on the ground so often. Melody's eyes were closed but her breathing was even and she didn't have a fever. Sighing with relief when Melody opened her eyes a few moments later, the girls grinned as she softly said, "Anyone get the number of that bus?"

"Yea, I did and I think it was the number 9 from the Thorn line. We should really tell their boss about the crazy driver. Whoever heard of driving a bus over a passenger. I thought you were suppose to ride the bus not be ridden by one." Giggling at Kiery's comment, Melody slowly sat up and took stock of herself. 'Nothing's broken…I can breath okay…no real blood loss…I'm okay.' Standing, Melody made her way over to the line of brooms that had appeared in the center of Circle.

Kiery was shocked that Melody was able to stand after that beating but took her cue from Melody and stood up. The first years all lined up beside a broom and waited for their flying instructor.

Knowing that Thorn had planned a dueling lesson for today, Professor Key was relieved when the Headmistress asked all the Professors to give a basic review today to let Melody catch up if she was behind. She was therefore shocked to see her first year flying class looking battered and bruised in Circle. Sighing, Professor Key softly said, "Well…at least you survived." Grinning, the first years patted each other on the back proudly as they stood up straighter before their Professor. Professor Key wasn't shocked at this behavior. Each year did this after their first dueling lesson. It was the ones after that sucked the pride and confidence out of them so none of them wanted to perfect their Defense. In the school's history, none of their students had taken the Defense NEWTS or any job pertaining to it.

Shaking her head to free it of those thoughts, Professor Key said, "Well today we're taking it easy and doing a basic refresher course. So everyone mount your brooms and I want to see a slow basic circle pattern." All the Brighton students quickly did as they were asked except one. Melody starred at the ground as she saw and felt the others float into the sky. Counting her fliers, Professor Key was shocked to see Melody still on the ground. Motioning for the others to stay in that formation, she walked over to Melody and knelt down to her level. Looking into Melody's downcast face, Professor Key asked, "Melody, have you ever taken a flying lesson?" Seeing the sad shake of her head, Professor Key smiled and said, "Its okay. This lot has been flying since start of term. We'll come back to the very basics of flying for you. We'll all re-learn how to fly, how's that?" Seeing Melody nod her head, Professor Key said, "Okay guys, we're going to relearn how to fly from the beginning so everyone back to the grass. Okay, step one in learning to fly is to get your broom up from the grass…"

Unlike her twin, Melody did not inherit the gift of flight from her father. Melody was shaky and unstable on her broom and the entire class knew it was because of a lack of faith in herself. This surprised them because her spells were so powerful. Encouragement came from all sides as Melody struggled to master flight and by the end of the hour, Melody could hover and fly at 3 ft. off the ground without falling off. Grinning sheepishly, Melody blushed as her year mates cheered her first complete circle off the ground. Grateful for the bell, Melody landed and followed her classmates to the last class of the day, Mythology. As she walked, Melody thought about Brighton.

Melody didn't really understand the timetable at Brighton. Her schedule looked a little odd. Mondays she had Wizard Studies, Charms, Herbology, lunch, Double Defense, Flying lesson, and Mythology. Tuesdays she had Wizard Studies, Double Potions, lunch, Defense, Herbology, Flying lesson, and Mythology. Wednesdays she had Wizard Studies, Double Charms, Potions, lunch, Defense, Flying lesson, and Mythology. Thursdays she had Wizard Studies, Double Herbology, Charms, lunch, Defense, Potions, and Flying Lesson. She also had Astronomy on Thursday night. Fridays she had Wizard Studies, Charms, Herbology, Potions, lunch, Flying lesson, and Double Mythology. Tuesday through Thursday she had a Potions lab at 4 and on Monday she had Art at 4. Meals at Brighton were also scheduled oddly. Breakfast was from 6:45 am to 7:45 am, lunch was at noon, and dinner was from 6 pm to 7:30 pm. Dinner was longer because any announcements were said at this time.

'I think I like the Hogwarts schedule better. I like the idea of block classes rather than going to each class everyday. Then again I did just get here…maybe I should give it a try before I condemn it.' Smiling to herself, Melody took a seat with Kiery and the gang as they waited for their Mythology Professor to enter the room. She did in a graceful glide that hushed the room without her saying anything. She was petite, fair haired with eyes of robin's egg blue. Her robes were of the lightest pink with just a hint of a flower pattern around the hem. Her long hair was pulled back by a pink clip and her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Okay class, we're going to do a brief review today. I'm sure your sick of hearing it but let me just say it won't be a complete review. I already know where Melody is so we'll start from there. So who can sum up the end of the Silver Millennium?"

Dinner was a happy affair at Brighton. Dinner was the one meal where you ate with your year mates until announcements were made but then were free to move to any table of your choice. For the most part, students stayed at their own year tables but some would move to talk with siblings or friends from other years. This was a favorite time for sports teams to meet and talk. It was no surprise to the school when the announcements were made that all the sports teams met together to try and sort out positions. What surprised the faculty, was the lone figure that moved to sit in a grove of flowers by themselves. Looking to the first year table, it was easy to see who the figure was. Headmistress Chang was about to go see about her charge when Kiery subtly shook her head no. Retaking her seat, the Headmistress wondered why Melody felt the need to isolate herself from the school after a day where everything seemed to go so well. 'I'll have to ask her later at the Family meeting.' Turning back to her dinner, she quickly forgot about Melody as Professor Key related the incident with the first years and her heated discussion with Professor Thorn.

Protective Grove

Melody sighed as she finally had a few minutes to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like her new school or her new friends but it was all a bit much when she was use to being ignored for the most part. Smiling as she took in the beautiful flowers from the night before, Melody finished her dinner in peace and started on her homework. Melody worked quietly there until the first curfew warning bell rang and then packed up her stuff and went to her common room. Thankful that she was the only one affected by the first curfew, Melody sat quietly at the one desk in the commons as she finished her homework. Finishing quickly, Melody put her books away in her room and went into the garden part of her commons. Lying in the one hammock attached to the right wall, Melody closed her eyes as she swayed in the gentle breeze from the open window. The air was cool but Melody didn't care and she was soon fast asleep. Headmistress Chang came in with the rest of her charges at the second curfew warning bell. Smiling tenderly at the sight of Melody asleep in the hammock, Mrs. Chang told everyone that the Family meeting would be rescheduled. Walking back to her office, she hoped that today would be the start of a good school year for Melody. Tommy, the oldest Rainbow family member, picked Melody up from the hammock and followed Trish, the other 7th year to Melody's room. Trish turned down the covers as Tommy placed her in the center of her bed. Taking off her socks and shoes, the two tucked her in before leaving to study. Both of them smiled as they realized that they really were a family as they silently wished their youngest sister good night.

Okay there you have it. This is a thanks to all who read my story and a nod of appreciation to all my past reviewers. Most of you have wondered or asked if Melody will ever have a peaceful day. So this is for you. See you next time! 


	17. A Rumble in DADA

Melody had slept peacefully for the first night in months

**At the Burrow**

Molly was in tears as she read once again Melody's letter. This time she was reading aloud to her family and the twins seemed to take it the hardest. Their faces grew more grave with each line.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not worrying over me. I am sorry to have just up and disappeared like that but I didn't have a choice. I wasn't safe at Hogwarts like I should have been. Everyone told me that Hogwarts was the safest place in Britain but to me it wasn't. _

_I know this will be hard to hear but I feel that I must tell you in order for you to understand why I had to leave. Mrs. Weasley, while at Hogwarts I was hurt everyday. I was hurt by my classmates, teachers, and by my own housemates. I just didn't belong with any of them. Even the sorting hat couldn't find me a place to belong. I did make a few friends but in the end I had to distance myself because…_

_Anyway, I am writing you this letter to let you know that I am safe. I am in a new school where I was actually able to find a home. The school is amazing! Most of my classes are okay, I still can't seem to grasp Defense but they are teaching me how to fly. Can you believe it? Me flying! _

_I can't tell you where I am because then I might have to move again. The Headmistress here says that my magic transferred me because of a threat to my life. She thinks that if anyone finds out that I am here that my magic will move me again to keep me safe. I really like it here so please, don't try to find me. _

_With that said, I am sorry but I won't be coming home for the holidays. This school's holidays are different from Hogwarts and it would be a little awkward to be home without the twins. _

_Please tell Ron that I am not angry with him and that he should study his Potions textbook more often if he wants to pass. Tell Ginny that I will see her at the end of the year, if I can come back, and that I will have some foreign hairstyles to show her. Percy, well…just tell him I said hi. Will you write to Bill and Charlie to let them know I'm okay? I don't think they'd listen to me if I asked them not to look for me but they'll listen to you. And please give this letter to the twins. _

_Thank you for always being there for me. You have helped me so much since that first night I came into your kitchen and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Know that I am thinking of you all and that I will write you as I can with what I can. Until we meet again I wish you all a Happy Christmas._

_Your adopted daughter,_

_Melody Potter_

With shaking hands, Molly handed the twins their letter and watched as they raced upstairs to read it in private. Wiping her own tears away, Molly took a deep breath and felt a peace settle over her heart. Smiling, Molly knew that Melody was okay and that she would be able to take care of herself. After all, it took a very powerful witch to travel undetected, and a vast amount of magical power to transport oneself under duress. Shooing Ginny upstairs to get ready for dinner, Molly hummed to herself as she set the table and thought about sending Melody's gifts via owl.

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts**

Professor Dumbledore had no idea what to do about the Elemental girls. He knew in his gut that none of them would be returning to the school after the winter holidays and he wasn't sure what to do about it. It was unheard of for one student to transfer schools mid-year let alone eight more! Sighing, he opened the window to allow the boards response to his question to fly into his office. After reading their orders, Albus was shocked and a little disappointed but decided this was for the better good. Setting the letter on his desk, he set off to notify the teachers of the boards decision: at the return fest all Hogwarts students and professors would be obliviated by aurors so they would forget Melody Potter ever existed.

**At Brighton**

Melody had slept peacefully for the first night in months. She awoke with a smile on her face and a little confusion until she remembered where she was. Knowing that someone had brought her to her bed, Melody smiled softly at the thought that her housemates really were like her family and were treating her as a little sister. After a quick shower, Melody headed off to breakfast with a bounce in her step and was greeted warmly by her year-mates.

The next few days flew by, and by the next Monday the entire school had settled into its new form. For most of her classes, Melody excelled. She was like any other first year, all sparkle and excitement. She was still struggling to catch up in her Wizarding Studies class, but that was expected. She had a half-term worth of material to try and learn while still learning the new material. Her professor was impressed with her progress and knew with tutoring over the winter holidays that she would be right up with the rest of her class. This pleased him because while he didn't mind catching her up, he was looking forward to having his afternoons to himself again.

Melody was still shining in her charms class. It came so naturally to her, almost as if she was born with a gift for charms. Thus far, she had never been presented with a charm she couldn't do. From levitation to freezing, stopping to speeding, and first year through third year spells Melody could do them all without effort. This was the one thing that Hermionie use to envy about Melody, her ease with charms. Care of Magical Creatures was a bit of a struggle because Melody was afraid of the animals for some reason. Even her professor was shocked at this because the animals loved Melody. They would cuddle up to her and all Melody could do was close her eyes and turn a shocking shade of white. The only animal she didn't seem afraid of were the baby animals and cats. Her knowledge of the animals helped her grade but her professor was worried and had scheduled a meeting with the Headmistress to discuss this troubling problem.

Potions was fun for Melody. She loved to cook and potions were like a special soup. Her year-mates were impressed with her calm and cool head in any situation and her ability to be this good at school without lording it over their heads. It surprised some of them that Melody didn't even realize that she was that good. She seemed to think that she was average at school and blushed a shocking shade of red whenever her professors praised her for her work. Her love of gardening made Herbology a breeze for her and everyone wanted to be paired with her when working on a new plant. No matter how sick the plant or how 'vicious' the plant was suppose to be, they all perked right up when Melody worked with them and she had yet to be bit, slashed, strangled, grabbed, or stung by any of her plants.

Mythology reminded her too much of Hogwarts and the disastrous Mythology Professor there and as such she did not do well there but she was passing. Astrology happened to be one of her favorite classes as she could just stare up at the sky for hours. The stars always seemed a little brighter to the professor when his First Year class was out and he noticed that they all seemed so calm at the end of his lesson. He also noticed that Melody Potter seemed to enjoy the class more than her classmates and that the next day for her was always a good day. He had spoken to the Headmistress about this and had asked if he could up the First Year class to twice a week, to see if this might help Melody and the other First Years settle in.

Flying was still a grueling class for Melody. She worked hard to get over her fear of heights, and lack of faith in her ability, but it was a slow process. Thankfully, her classmates didn't mind the professor keeping them low to the ground yet and encouraged her on during class. The students actually thought it was pretty cute that she wasn't good at something. It made her seem more human and less perfect. Professor Key was really nice and was always there with a kind word and an encouraging smile.

Defense, however, still cleaned her clock everyday. Professor Thorn took no pity on her and paired up with her each lesson. Her spells never seemed to improve, which frustrated Professor Thorn, and her confidence was all but gone. She knew the spells, could perform them with ease when in her common room, but in Defense class she just couldn't perform them. The First Years had been making excellent progress according to Professor Thorn, the best class he'd ever taught at Brighton, until Melody Potter joined the class. Now his students were sloppy and twitchy. They watched her fly through the air instead of working on their own spells and he was beginning to see them give up when that normally didn't happen until Third Year. He was determined to bring Melody Potter up to par this week, even if he had to tutor her at night to see it done.

Melody was unaware of the plans her professors had for her this week. She was just happy to be sitting with her friends for breakfast and to finally feel safe. She enjoyed her classes…well most of them and she was especially happy that she hadn't been…_bothered_ by anyone in a week. This was the longest she'd ever gone without being hurt maliciously. True, she was bruised and battered from Defense class but that was in the pursuit of knowledge and she was grateful that her Professor hadn't given up on her yet. She still couldn't get over her fear of him and his yelling but she was trying. Remembering her forgotten homework, Melody excused herself from her friends and raced back to her commons.

Once she was gone, all the First Years gathered together and started whispering. The professors weren't worried until all the Rainbow family members joined the First Year table conversation. They watched as they talked about something very passionately, their faces red and expressions vivid. Most appeared angry, some were obviously concerned, and a few looked like they were trying to calm the others down. What surprised and shocked the staff and the Headmistress was the fire of revenge they saw reflected in all the Rainbow family members' faces. These students were usually calm and friendly but the look in each of their eyes said clearly that someone was going to be in a world of hurt. Headmistress Chang was just about to get up and see what the fuss was when Tommy said something that caused smiles to form on each face. The First Years said a few more things before they all nodded and the table broke up.

As he walked back to his table, Tommy saw that the Headmistress was motioning for him. Knowing that he was going to have to be cool, he calmly walked to the head table and said, "What can I do for you this morning, Headmistress?"

"Tommy, I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a bit of a problem at the First Year table this morning. What can you tell me about it?"

"Well," he said coolly, "they were discussing their mutual dissatisfaction with the standards of one of their classes. They didn't want to bring it to the professor or you because they wanted to see if they could fix the situation on their own. Melody doesn't share their feelings so they waited until she left this morning to talk about suggestions for solutions. I had some of the same concerns and so did my siblings so we joined the conversation. I can safely say that a reasonable solution was suggested and they have agreed to try it out today and see if that changes anything. If it doesn't then they have agreed to come speak with you about it."

Intrigued by his round-about answer, Headmistress Chang said, "And may I ask which class you all have concerns in?" Giving him her iron eye, she was shocked but not surprised to hear "Defense" as his answer. Nodding sagely, Headmistress Chang said, "Alright, you may go now." Watching as he loped off to class, she wondered what method the First Years would try to change their Defense class. Chuckling to herself, Headmistress Chang made plans to watch the First Year Defense class today to see for herself. Sending off a quick owl to Professor Thorn as a notification, Headmistress Chang set about her first meeting of the day: A change of Astrology for First Years.

Melody had enjoyed her classes thus far today but it was time for her to face the class she dreaded, Defense. And as luck would have it, today was Double Defense. Unaware that trouble was brewing, Melody slowly trudged to Circle and towards Professor Thorn. She was surprised to see Headmistress Chang seated in Circle but shrugged it off.

Mrs. Chang was shocked to see how Melody entered Circle. She appeared defeated and broken even before class started. She was about to go comfort and talk with her charge but Professor Thorn started class. "Alright, today we are going to perfect our shield charms. We've been working on these for a week now so you all should have them down by now. Pair up."

Melody didn't even move as she knew who her partner was. She was shaking from head to toe and knew that today was the day the Headmistress lost faith in her. How could the Headmistress still like her when she couldn't even defend herself. As the pairs finalized, Melody sighed and braced herself to fly the hard way again.

Mrs. Chang noticed the change in Melody and was worried about her being able to perform in class with this low self-confidence. Professor Thorn quickly shouted, "BEGIN!!" She watched Melody as Professor Thorn threw a nasty blasting hex at her. Melody didn't even attempt to shield herself, was hit, and thrown into the air. But suddenly, Melody was surrounded by the bubble and cushioning charm and she landed with a cloud of dust unhurt a few meters away.

"STOP! Who interfered in my lesson?!" Furious, Professor Thorn whirled on the First Years and though trembling, two of them stepped forward. "Explain yourselves."

"Well sir," the first boy said, "we decided as a pair that we didn't want Melody to be hurt today in class so we made sure to watch her so we could help her out." Grinning, he sent a wink to a very shocked and embarrassed Melody. The other boy quickly chimed in, "That's right sir. Since we're better at shield charms, we wanted to give Melody a chance to better hers."

Professor Thorn and the Headmistress were stunned. These two boys had decided to forgo their own practice in order to help a struggling classmate. Thrown by this show of loyalty, Professor Thorn said, "Well boys, just don't do it again. How is she supposed to learn if you do the learning for her?"

"Yes sir."

With this said, the pairs reformed and hexes flew again. This time when Professor Thorn let a hex fly, it rebounded from a perfectly formed shield charm but Star was blasted by her partner. Brows furrowing, Professor Thorn was surprised that his best Defense student had failed to cast a charm she'd been able to cast since she arrived. Assuming that she'd lost her concentration for a moment, Professor Thorn continued with class.

Mrs. Chang watched the class continued and was awed by the First Years bravery and courage. She didn't think Professor Thorn noticed but Melody hadn't cast a single charm all class. Instead Melody watched as each of her classmates sacrificed themselves to give her their shield charm. By the time class was half-over, Melody was in tears and the Headmistress wanted to call a halt to this class. All the students, except Melody were covered in dirt and bruises and they were all magically spent in their efforts to protect Melody. Professor Thorn was growing more and more irritated as his students kept making mistakes. In a fit of temper, he started the second part of his lesson without thought to the tired First Years.

"Alright students, now it's time to put your shields to a real test. Third Years: AMBUSH!!"

The Headmistress was shocked when the Third Years sprang up from the bushes and down from the trees surrounding the First Year class. Without time for her to intervene, each Third Year cast a soft blast hex at their younger classmates with worry and hesitation in their eyes at seeing their exhausted state. But before a single hex could hit, a wall of silver blue light engulfed the class and absorbed the hexes. The Headmistress and Third Years were shocked and they all dropped their wands to see Melody standing before the class with fire in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you would really attack tired defenseless First Years. It's disgusting! Even if a professor asked you to as part of our learning. Did you not notice that they're all spent? You could have seriously hurt them! Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Turning to her classmates, Melody sent a soft silver light into them reviving their magic and energy. "Alright guys, lets show them what we're made of."

Seeing Melody's confidence, the First Years smiled and nodded. As Melody let down her wall, the First Years made a double circle with the outside casting shield charms while the inside circle sent out stunners. Melody joined the outer circle and was finally able to cast a perfect shield charm. In fifteen short minutes, the entire Third Year class was down. Turning to face Professor Thorn, Star asked, "Professor, are you proud of us?"

Professor Thorn was stunned, shocked, and humbled. As soon as the hexes had been cast he'd seen the exhaustion on his First Year student's faces. It hadn't occurred to him that they could really be hurt. He'd only seen this as a test of their Defense skills but after Melody's words he realized the damage that could have been. When he saw their skill as a class in protecting and defending each other, Professor Thorn couldn't have been more proud. This class was getting it. Slowly, but they were getting his lessons. When Star asked her question, he groused. "It took you long enough to get them down. If this were a real battle you'd all be dead right now! But since you did get them all, I'll let you go early." Then he walked away to think about how to teach this class tomorrow. Obviously, his old plans weren't going to work with this class…they proved that they were going to learn together, not at the expense of one another.

Headmistress Chang was so proud of this years First Year class. They came together and won their first battle. This was the first time, since Professor Thorn came to teach, that a First Year class had won a battle. Reviving all the Third Years, Mrs. Chang sent them all to their next class. As she walked away, the Headmistress knew that after today the First Year class would be different. They had proved that they were a FAMILY and would stand together. Sure they would fight and squabble but if someone picked on one of them, that person would have to deal with all of them. Smiling, Mrs. Chang knew that this class would be alright. No matter what came their way, they would be alright.


	18. Cursed by Virgo

After Professor Thorn and Mrs

Chapter 18

**The Passing of Time**

After Professor Thorn and Mrs. Chang left, Melody took stock of her friends. Most were tired beyond measure, and all of them were sporting bruises and small cuts. They had won but not without a price.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Melody gained everyone's attention by sniffing and saying softly, "I'm sorry, guys. If I had just gotten the charm earlier none of you would have been hurt when the Third Year's attacked. I'm so sorry." Blushing, Melody sniffed and tried to stop the tears coursing down her face. Looking down at the grass, she turned and began to leave Circle until a hand stopped her.

Turning around, she was shocked to see all her classmates moving towards her with smiles on their faces. Greg, the one who stopped her, softly said, "Don't worry about it Melody. We are a family, right? And families help each other. Yeah, we got a little banged up but you did get it right and you helped us out with that silver-blue wall thing you did. And you gave us our energy and magic back with that silver light. It's because of you that we beat the Third Years. We should be thanking you. So don't cry." With that, he reached over and wiped her tears away as they all gave each other a group hug with Melody and Greg in the middle.

Grinning, Melody softly said, "You guys are the best!" Then Star said, "That was great Elemental Magic, Melody. Why didn't you tell us you had it?"

"Well at Hogwarts I was the only one of my Elemental class that couldn't control my power. Even my friend Bunny got the hang of it when I left. I just can't get it under control. That's the first time anything's ever worked for me."

"Really?!" Kyrie said. "Wow that's so cool."

"I guess…wait! How did you guys know it was Elemental Magic?"

"That's easy. We all have Elemental Magic. You haven't been in Elemental class so we thought you didn't have it and we didn't want to ask in case it might make you feel bad. Now that we, and the Headmistress, know about it, you should be able to come to class with us and learn how to control it. None of us grew up with knowing how to control it so we're all pretty bad at it. You're the best we've seen, minus the Professor of course."

Melody starred at Kyrie as if she'd grown another head. "You all have…" Seeing everyone nodding, Melody's smile grew even bigger as she said, "And here I thought I had enough classes and homework to last a lifetime, now you all are going to make me take another one?!" They all laughed as they saw their flight instructor making her way towards them. Grinning, they all summoned their brooms and took flight. This time, even Melody took off and she found that when she wasn't battered to a pulp that flying wasn't that bad after all.

The rest of the day flew by, and like everything at Brighton or any school, by dinner everyone knew about what had happened in their DADA class. The Third Years were getting dirty looks from the older students and the Second Years looked frightened of them. The professors were looking at Professor Thorn like he was crazy and all the family heads were trying to decide if the Third Years should be punished for their behavior or not.

The First Years walked into the Garden talking and laughing from their last class of the day but stopped when they noticed that they hadn't had to brace themselves against the sound. Looking around, they were surprised to see the anger and disappointment being directed to the Third Years. Melody was upset the most because it was her fault that they had been given their ambush assignment and her fault that her classmates had been in that condition when they executed that assignment.

Talking quietly among themselves, they all moved quickly to their table and began to eat. Mrs. Chang was intrigued by the First Years' response to the animosity directed at the Third Year class. She would have thought that they would have been just as angry as everyone else. Taking a second look at the situation, she smiled as she realized that they wouldn't be mad at all. They were excited about their win today and knew that the Third Years were just doing their class assignment. Smiling, Mrs. Chang knew that this year was going to be the first year in a string of great years for the school as they learned with their students how to really unite as a family.

Standing, Mrs. Chang cast a charm on her voice and said, "May I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. Today, the First Year class was victorious in a battle against the Third Year class. Now, most of you are angry that the Third Years attacked them while they were down, but that is what their assignment called for. You older students should remember this lesson from your own Third Year. You have all ambushed the First Year class as apart of Professor Thorn's class. Second Year students should remember this from last year, right?" Seeing all the students thinking and then nodding, Mrs. Chang continued, "This lesson is nothing new to this school. Yes, this years First Years were tired and a bit more battered than normal, but that is because they were protecting one of their own so she could learn a shield charm. When it came time to battle the Third Years, this student projected a magi-wall that absorbed attack spells and then revitalized her classmates. She then joined them in their attack on the Third Years and was able to cast a perfect shield charm. It is due to all of their teamwork and commitment to learning as a unit that they were victorious today. So, I don't want anymore of this anger and ugliness directed at the Third Year class. No more fear or punishment. They were just doing what their professor asked of them. Instead, let us celebrate the victory of our youngest family members in their first battle victory."

Smiling, Mrs. Chang saw that her announcement had done the trick. The older students were looking a bit sheepish as they remembered that assignment and the Second Years were looking a bit more in awe at their younger classmates as they realized they had won where the year before, it had been a total defeat. The Third Years were no longer holding their heads in shame but still looked a bit guilty at the First Years who were smiling. The Third Years talked amongst themselves for a moment and then as a class stood up and began clapping for their opponents. The rest of the school soon followed them and the recipients smiled, stood, and bowed causing laughter to fill the Garden. When all the clapping had died down, students began moving around and sitting in their normal groups for dinner.

A week later the school was still a little rocky. The students were about to be sent off for a two week holiday and they were all excited. Melody had spoken to Mrs. Chang about staying for the break and was told that was fine. It was an exception to the school rules but Mrs. Chang felt that it was needed. Melody obviously felt that she couldn't go home and with her magic transferring her…well you can't argue with magic. She was the only student who would be staying for the break and Melody seemed to be okay with that.

The professors were in a meeting discussing this exception when they were interrupted by Kyrie bursting into the staff room breathlessly. All the professors were on their feet but froze when she gasped out, "Something's…wrong…with….Melody….Garden…"

Immediately, the professors exited through the door to the Garden and saw Melody in the middle of the floor gasping for breath surrounded by a gold and black bubble. She was on her knees with tears streaming down her face and her face was etched in agony. When Mrs. Chang tried to approach her charge, she was thrown back by a powerful gust of hot air that burned her hand where it had touched the bubble. "How long has she been like this?"

"About ten minutes, Headmistress," Timothy spoke up. "She was just entering the Garden for dinner when she suddenly when ashy pale and then dropped to her knees with a soft cry. She whispered something but I didn't hear what she said and no one's been able to touch her since."

Hearing the pain in his voice, Mrs. Chang said, "Thank you Timothy. I think she will be alright, but I do think something is happening at her home that has triggered this." Knowing there was nothing they could do but wait, the Rainbow family gathered around their youngest sister and prayed that she would be alright.

Hogwarts

All the elementals were furious at the summons they had received. The British Ministry of Magic had decreed that no one was allowed to transfer schools for the next 8 years because of Melody's magical transfer. They said that if someone from Hogwarts transferred to her new school that her magic might transfer her again. They stated the facts of the possibility for magical transfer and the possibility of that transfer making the student a squib, a muggle, or even killing the student.

They all knew the risks but they weren't the reason Melody had transferred. It would cause no risk for them to transfer but the Ministry had denied their appeal. So here they all were, back at Hogwarts where everyone was afraid of them and Melody was who knows where.

Hotaru was so sick of all the Ministry interference that she decided to skip dinner that night. She instead went to the library to look up the strange marks that were on Melody's body the night she disappeared. She was shortly joined by Fred and George Weasley. Nodding her head in their direction, Hotaru wondered why they were here the first night back from holiday instead of in the Great Hall with their classmates.

Taking a deeper look at their faces, Hotaru saw the sorrow and pain etched there from their adoptive sisters' disappearance and gave them a grim smile which they returned. The three of them gathered at one table to research unaware of the disaster that was happening above them.

In the Great Hall, the other elementals were surprised but not alarmed at Hotaru's absence. She was taking Melody's disappearance the hardest and they knew she was probably in the library looking for some clue as to how to track her. Ami was the only one to notice the six guests at the head table. They were all dressed in dark purple robes and none of them spoke to their neighbors all through dinner. Once the desserts had disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore rose and said, "Students, we are honored to have as our guest this evening six trained aurors from the Ministry of Magic. They are here to check the wards on the school and to assure you that Hogwarts is a safe place to study."

As Dumbledore spoke, the six guests moved to block each exit and drew their wands. The students began to get a bit uncomfortable and turned to Dumbledore for assurance. His eyes held no twinkle as he said these final words to the students. "They are also here to erase the memory of Melody Potter from you." With that, pandemonium swept the hall. The aurors began casting on students with swift accuracy and as each student was hit with the spell, the room became a darker place. The lights in the hall dimmed with each student who fell from the obliviate cast. The chaos lasted thirty minutes until all the students were down except for the elementals. They were grouped together in the center of the room in the center of the Gryffindor table and they were protected by a magi-wall.

Albus tried to reason with the girls but they wouldn't listen. Instead he was called a number of horrible things. This saddened him but he expected it until Bunny hit him with a final statement. "Melody trusted you to keep us safe and happy. Instead you have attacked us and taken her from the school by force. This isn't for Melody's good, this is for your own pride so you don't have to admit that you can't control your own students!" Furious that a student would say something like that to him, Albus took out his wand and destroyed their magi-wall with a single spell. As the girls fell one by one, Albus' eyes grew darker and darker. The last girl to fall was Bunny. She had tried to protect her friends but was unable to stop the aurors. Crying silver tears, Bunny dropped to her knees as Rei fell before her eyes. Looking up into the eyes of Albus, Bunny softly said, "You have no idea the horror and pain you have just unleashed on an innocent girl." Albus shook himself free from the gloom encompassing the school but was unable to ask her what she meant as she was hit with six obliviates and fell gracefully to the floor with glassy eyes.

Suddenly feeling his age, Albus Dumbledore looked at his fallen students and shivered at the coldness in the room. Startled by four pops, Albus turned to see the other four aurors in the room. They had just port keyed into the hall from the Burrow. "The Weasleys remember no more. We have taken all pictures and possessions from the home. They will be held at the Ministry until Miss Potter returns." The ten purple robed guests turned to leave when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open by Hotaru, Fred, and George.

Horrified by the sight before them, the three students turned to run but were hit from behind by obliviates. Hotaru crumpled immediately, but Fred and George turned around with fury on their faces. "I can't believe that you would take our sister from us, Headmaster. Know this, we will never forget her. You can take her memory, her name, and her face from us, but we will always know that something is missing. Nothing will ever be the same again." The twins grinned at each other as they were hit again and fell, as one, to the floor.

When the twins hit the floor, the school was engulfed in a black mist and the torches were snuffed out. The aurors, professors, and Albus were shocked and surprised to see the entire school plunged into darkness. The ghosts floated into the hall one by one until all the castle inhabitants were there. The darkness was shattered by the appearance of a fiery virgo sign floating above the staff table. The silence was broken by a evil cold laughter as the Virgo sign flickered once, twice, and then faded from view. Slowly the torches re-lit themselves and the room warmed up. The aurors and professors were shaken by what they had seen. But only the head auror and Albus knew what they had just witnessed.

'Melody had been cursed with the ancient writings when she left. We just activated the Virgo curse…what have we done!' The head auror was shocked and felt immesurable guilt at the thought of what he had just unleased on the 11 year old girl. He knew that no amount of good could overcome the evil he had just done. Shaking his head as Albus opened his mouth, the auror gave a signal and they all left the school.

Albus was horrified at what he had just set in motion. 'I don't know the combination that was placed on her but at least Virgo was used…I hope she will be alright and that she will someday forgive me…' Albus had no more time to deal with those thoughts as his students slowly came to and he had to do damage control with a room of teens who didn't remember the last term.

Brighton

Melody was tired of being hurt by those she cared about. What made this even worse was that she saw the Headmaster break the magi-wall. He made her friends and family forget her. As the bubble glowed brighter with each friend who forgot her, Melody was crushed by the betrayal of the Headmaster. She smiled tearfully as Fred, George, and Hotaru faught for her. Bunny also faught and she knew that no matter what they were her friends. It was like a dream. They wouldn't remember her but she would remember them. When Fred and George finally fell, the bubble imploded on Melody and she was hit with a magical force like ten mac trucks. Gasping as she was thrown into the air, Melody knew if she hit the floor that she would die. Struggling as she fell, Melody was saved by her family as they all cast a cushioning charm on the grass and Tommy cast a floating charm on her.

Thanks to their quick thinking, Melody was able to float to the floor instead of crash into it. Crying, Melody lay on the floor in emotional and physical trauma. Looking up into Tommy's eyes, Melody softly said, "My family just forgot me too." Tommyy's eyes went wide and he rushed to her side, quickly followed by their siblings. Tommy, knowing that she was hurt but needing comfort, softly stroked her hair and said, "I'm so sorry, Mel."

Sighing softly, Melody allowed her family to comfort her for five minutes before she picked herself up off the ground and moved to her year table for dinner. Taking their cue from their sister, the other Rainbow family members went to their year tables to eat. Mrs. Chang nodded to the professors to take their seats and the school quietly went back to eating. None of them would forget this night but they also wouldn't hold it over Melody's head. If she wanted to forget it, then they would let her.

That night, Melody fell asleep on Tommy's lap as he stroked her hair. When Mrs. Chang came in for her family meeting, she was greeted by the site of her entire family grouped around the fireplace. Softly approaching them, she was greeted by small silent smiles and motions to keep quiet. When she saw who was on the couch, Mrs. Chang understood why she was being quiet.

Whispering to Tommy, she asked why he hadn't taken Melody to bed. "Whenever I try to move her, she whimpers and wakes up. Headmistress, her entire family was made to forget her tonight. She doesn't have a home anymore except for us. I didn't want to take away her one comfort as she processes this idea. I mean, where will she go for the Summer Break?"

At a loss of what to do, she replied, "I'm not sure Tommy. For now, she is always welcome to stay here. We will figure something out later. For now, why don't the rest of you tell me about your week…" And so, family meeting continued as normal with the only oddity that Melody was allowed to sleep with Tommy's hand stroking her hair the entire night. When the school woke the next day, many were surprised to see Melody sitting at the First Year table like normal. Star and Kiery weren't surprised and treated her like any other day. The school took their cue from them and pretty soon, everyone had nearly forgotten that horrible night. By the time everyone was back from Winter Break, Melody was back to normal, or as normal as she was, and the Garden had a few new flowers but no one mentioned their sad appearance. They were a tribute to Melody's lost family and everyone respected lost loved ones.

After that, the days at Brighton were filled with laughter and teasing for all the classes. The professors were shocked to see that the First Years began to learn at a quicker pace than before and finished the First Year material in record time. They took their end of year exams two whole months before the end of the year. At a loss of what to do, they asked the Headmistress what they should do. Mrs. Chang was very pleased with the progress of the class as a whole and saw that the change wasn't only with this class. All of the years had begun to pull together as a unit and they all began to learn together. There was still competition between the students for top of the year but it was no longer done at the expense of their classmates. The rest of the school was on schedule but mostly because they had to go back and cover things that had been glossed over in previous years.

Looking at the frazzled but please professors, Mrs. Chang said, "Why don't we ask them what they want to learn the rest of this year? Then over the holiday we can plan for next year and try to keep their lessons to the end of the year." Smiling, the professors nodded and entered the Garden for dinner. Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Chang made her announcements and ended by saying, "I need the First Year class to stay behind after dinner tonight for a few minutes. If you will meet me at your year table when you have finished this shouldn't take long."

Murmurs filled the room about what they could be meeting about, but dinner went off without much difficulty. When the First Years had gathered, Mrs. Chang said, "Well, I must say that all of your professors and I are so very proud of you. You have completed the First Year curriculum with two months of school left. We are at a loss of what to teach you for the rest of term. With that being said, we would like to hear from you what you would like to learn. Any suggestions?"

A little surprised by the request, the young students broke up into groups and began speaking in whispers amongst themselves. This continued for a few minutes until they came together as a group again and began talking very quickly amongst themselves. The group session continued for several minutes until Star said rather loudly, "Okay okay, the only person we haven't heard from is Melody. What do YOU want to do, Melody?"

Melody had been quiet through the entire group session and her small session. Melody was a different girl than she was when she arrived. She was no longer gaunt looking but she was still so thin and tiny. She looked like a 7 year old rather than a girl going on 12. She no longer had any bruises other than those caused by her DADA class and her eyes no longer looked haunted. She was a bit more outspoken but still very skittish around the professors when they yelled. Mostly, Melody stayed to herself when in her dorm but in class she usually sat with Kiery and Star. The three girls were very close and the whole school knew it.

Melody smiled as Star pulled her from her thoughts and softly said, "Well, we really have two options. We could go ahead and start learning the Second Year material, but that would mean we're even more ahead of ourselves next year. Or, we can review the entire years worth of material and perfect each of our weakest points. It might be a bit of a bore for some of us in some classes but we'd be better prepared for next year and we wouldn't have to do as much review at the start of the year next year. I'm for doing an entire year of review. I missed most of the first term at Brighton so I'd like to see what you all learned. I'd even be willing to show you all what I learned."

The First Years were quiet a moment after Melody finished speaking and then took a vote. It was unanimous. Turning as a group, they all retook their seats and Star said, "Headmistress Chang, we would like to take these two months to do a complete review of the past year."

Shocked by their choice, the Headmistress and professors asked, "WHY?!"

"If we go ahead, we'll be ahead even more next year and that will just keep happening. If we go back and review, we can perfect our imperfections and iorn out any kinks in our spellwork. Also, Melody made a good point. She missed the first term and wants to see what we learned. She also has suggested that she show us what they taught her at Hogwarts. This will give us the time to do both of these objectives. Also, a review will make us better prepared to work next year. We might not forget so much over the holidays." Grinning sheepishly, Kiery blushed as the professors laughed. She was notorious for forgetting things around the temple.

The professors and Headmistress discussed this idea for a few moments and then said, "Alright, if that is what you want then that is what you will get. Bring all of your first term notes with you to class tomorrow and we will begin your two month review."

Smiling, the First Years left and the professors wondered how they would keep their attention with material the students already knew. That was quickly explained the next day when Melody's eyes glowed with pleasure as she learned things for the first time and the others took joy in her learning. All too soon, it was time for Graduation and the summer holidays. Melody had been given the choice of staying with one of her First Year classmates, with one of her Rainbow family members, or of staying at the Temple. She had decided to stay with Kiery and Star's families for half the summer and with Tommy the other half. Tommy was really the only one who knew that she was still dealing with the loss of her family. He'd lost his family when he was a Third Year and had lived with his Aunt and Uncle until he graduated. Now he lived alone in the mountains by the Temple. He was schedualed to be an assistant to Professor Key next year.

They were all excited to hear that Melody was going to stay with them and the summer passed in a blaze of fun and laughter. But the new school term was coming and nothing can stay happy when evil is moving.


	19. Second Year Worries

Chapter 19

_**A New Year Brings New Troubles**_

Melody smiled as she walked with Tommy into the Temple courtyard at the end of August. It had been ten weeks since she was last here and yet it felt like yesterday. This was the first summer that she could remember where she didn't have to worry about being woken up by pranks from Fred and George or of being trampled on her way to breakfast by Ron. Oddly enough, that thought made her eyes gloss over with unshed tears. But, she had been working all summer to push these unhappy thoughts into the back of her brain and she was doing well.

Smiling up at Tommy, Melody saw the acceptance and brotherly affection she needed reflected in his eyes. Tommy knew what she was going through and was helping her deal with the sense of loneliness and not belonging. Ruffling Melody's hair, Tommy said, "Alright, Mel, its time for you to find your friends. Ready for a new school year?"

Blushing slightly, Melody nodded and gave him a quick hug which made the young man blush in return, before she sprinted off to find Kyrie and Star.

Tommy watched as Melody raced off to find her friends and wondered if this year would be any better for her. He had studied the marks on her body and found that they were horrible curses that were un-counterable and once the combination was started there was no stoping it. Sighing softly, he sent a silent prayer up to the heavens for Melody's happiness and safety before going off to find Mrs. Chang.

Melody was really happy. She'd had a great summer and now she was ready for another school year. Kyrie and Star found her easily as she was very distinct in her size and they teased her about not growing at all over the summer when they had. Kyrie had gained 3 inches while Star gained 2 and a half. Both girls had thinned out a bit but were also beginning to gain the curves that they envied their older peers for. Both girls were excited to hear about Melody's half summer with Tommy and the three girls walked into the Garden giggling.

Mrs. Chang was happy to see all of her students return safely and was especially happy to see Melody back so healthy. She knew that this year would hold more challenges for the young witch but she hoped with her friends and family here that she'd pull through. Smiling as the returning students gathered at their year tables, Mrs. Chang stood up to welcome them back to school.

The students slowly grew quiet as they waited for the beginning of school speech and listened as Mrs. Chang spoke of their accomplishments last year and the teacher's hope of such great progress again this year. She ended her speech as she always did by raising her hands and saying, "Now, let us welcome our new family members to Brighton. Will the First Year class please enter the Garden for the Sorting Ceremony."

As the First Years entered the Garden, Mrs. Chang nodded to Professor Thorn as he counted only 19 students. True to her word, Mrs. Chang had limited the number of students so he wouldn't teach any more students than his contract stated. Professor Thorn nodded his head in thanks and then they all turned as the Sorting Ceremony began.

Melody was a bit frightened about the sorting ceremony. She loved her family and didn't want to have to start all over again. 'It would be nice to have Kyrie and Star in the same family but I don't want things to change.' Trembling slightly, Melody stood with the rest of the school as the First Years gathered in the center of the Garden. She was surprised to see that many of them were taller than she was.

Once all the First Years were in place, the Garden lit up in the same silver light as Melody's sorting. The students were again pushed from their six pointed star pattern into a circle except for Melody. She gasped as she was picked up and placed in the center of the First Years who were pushed into a six pointed star pattern. Once Melody touched down, the students and professors realized that they were sorted in the outer circle by their family as the head of each family began to glow the family color. Again, as each professor began to glow a line of colored light was drawn across the air until a six pointed star was shown outlined by a blue circle that ran through the current Brighton students. Melody was calmed by the familiar sight and followed the movements of the First Years to summon the flower seeds. The professors were unsurprised to see that the families would stay the same, most suspected that nothing would change until Melody left the school, and smiled as the flowers bloomed quickly. The flowers bloomed in the same light blue rose for the first years while the current students and professors received the same color as their last sorting. Melody smiled softly at her rose and gave it a gentle kiss which sparked the First Year roses to begin changing colors. After 5 minutes all the roses had stable colors and the sorting was closed.

Sighing as she made her way towards the Headmistress, Melody was a little sad that no one was joining her family. It was a bit lonely being the youngest in a very small house. The other students were all three years older than her. Not that she minded but sometimes it got lonely in her commons. Her family tried to keep her involved in some of their activities but it was hard. Headmistress Chang smiled as her little family gathered around her once again. "I'm so happy to see each of you back again for another year of schooling. The rules are the same as last year, curfews are the same, and the portraits locking after the midnight curfew stands. Since we don't have any new members, let's go to our house and get caught up with everyone."

After a short trek, they arrived at the portrait to see that it was the same as last year. The older students were surprised since the portrait was supposed to change with each sorting. Melody smiled and softly spoke the password. Climbing inside, the whole family sighed and relaxed to see the familiar garden and commons from last year. Smiling, Mrs. Chang told them to get settled and meet her back in the commons in five. Laughing as her students ran up the stairs, Mrs. Chang stepped into her office to gather a cup of tea.

Five minutes later found the entire Rainbow family sitting or laying before the fire. "Okay, so why don't we begin by telling everyone what you did over the break?"

Katherine smiled as said, "I went home to Dublin and my Mum taught me to ride a pony. My brother came home for two weeks on vacation and I'm going to be an Aunt in December. Mum said that I can even pick out the crib for my nephew to use when he visits us."

After several congratulations, Brian spoke up. "I spent the summer with my family. We didn't go on vacation this year because my Dad's business needed him to stay in town. Instead, my Mum and I worked on our house and garden. I planted my own summer vegetables and we had them last night as part of my farewell dinner. Mum knows that this is my final year at Brighton and hopes that I'll go into business with Dad."

"What does your father do for a living?" asked Katherine.

"He works for the Council of Elders here in Japan. He works in the Magical Plant section. His job is to create new plants for the mediwizards and mediwitches to use."

"Do you think that's something you'd like to do?"

"I think it is, Mrs. Chang. I really like Herbology and have been working extra hours in the gardens to better my understanding of the magical properties of plants. I'm not sure I'm cut out for it though because I'm not very good at Potions."

"I'm sure you'd be great at it!" shouted Chrispen. "You're always helping me out in Herboloby and the only reason your not better in Potions is because you don't have any faith in yourself. You are very creative and that plant you've been working on since last year is really amazing."

Blushing, Brian thanked Chrispen. Chrispen smiled and said, "No problem bud. I didn't do anything this summer. Mum and I stayed at home and I helped Mum at the fruit stand. It was fun and relaxing. I've already decided that when I graduate this year, I'm going to become a magical artist and work to help support my Mum."

"Same for me," Jasper piped in. "My Dad and I worked in his mechanic shop all break long. I was really excited to be made a 5th year monitor this year. It makes all the hard work I've put into my studies worth it."

Smiling, Katherine and Deigo complained, "But that means we won't get away with anything this year." Sticking her tongue out at her friend and boyfriend, Jasper said, "Well at least we'll have peace for once."

Chuckling, Deigo said, "I'm glad to be back this year. My Mum got really sick and passed away this summer so I've been living at a home for the last three weeks. It was nice enough but it's not home, ya know?"

Smiling, Melody softly said, "Yeah, I know." Deigo looked at his little sister and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mel, I didn't mean…" "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it like that. Losing a parent is hard and I'm sorry you had to face that alone." "Thanks," he said in a quiet voice.

Mrs. Chang was shocked to hear that Deigo lost his mother over the break. She hadn't been notified at all by the Council and that wasn't normal. She'd write them an owl when the meeting was over. Looking back at her students, Mrs. Chang was comforted to see that her students were all hugging Deigo and comforting him as best they knew how. It warmed her heart to see that her house was getting along so well and really was acting like a family.

Melody softly shared about her experiences with Kyrie, Starr, and Tommy over the summer and then it was Sundae's turn. "We didn't do much. My sister and I helped our Granny in her garden while Mum and Dad worked in the bookstore. Mum's gonna have another baby in October and she's really excited about it. I'm in charge of getting all the baby stuff into the nursery and I got that done right before it was time to leave."

A new chorus of congratulations went around and then they all settled to listen to Mrs. Chang. "The break was well spent here at the Temple. I got new professors for those who retired and met with the new students and their parents. The best part of the break was the three day vacation I took to France. My Mum lives there and we celebrated her 90th birthday. She's still in the prime of her life and wants to go bungee jumping next year." Laughing at the confused looks on her student's faces she explained that it was a muggle form of entertainment. Quickly going over the new announcements, Mrs. Chang excused herself and the students to bed.

'_Today is the first day of my second year at Brighton. I can't believe that I'm back again. It was so hard not being able to see the Weasley's this summer. I miss Fred and George's pranks and Charlie's laugh. I miss hanging out with the poltergeist in the attic and playing tricks on Ron. I miss my friends back at Hogwarts. I miss Hotaru and Rei but most of all I miss Bunny. I hope everything is going alright there. Nothing new here…guess I'll go to bed and hope that things are better this year." _Sighing, Melody closed her journal as she prepared for bed. Laying down, she sent a little prayer to the heavens for a smooth year.

******Hogwarts********

Everything was going smoothly. Dumbledore couldn't have been more pleased to see everyone back and in good spirits. He had one nagging thought about what had happened to Melody Potter but he quickly shoved that out of his head. She was fine wherever she was but Harry was not. Voldemort was still alive and was actively seeking to destroy the boy. He must be protected at all costs. Muttering to himself, the headmaster failed to notice a small black owl delivering mail.

The Great Hall silenced as the students watched the black owl descend. Everyone knew that owl post came in the morning so whatever this was couldn't be good. Slowly, the owl found who he was looking for and landed in front of Hotaru. With trembling hands, she took the black envelope from the owl and gave him a bit of her dinner roll. Watching him fly away, Hotaru slowly opened her letter.

Dumbledore was brought back from his thoughts by the chill that suddenly sprang up in the room. Looking around, he noticed that all the faculty and the students were staring at Miss Tomoe and she was holding a…black envelope! Sighing, Dumbledore made a note to have Professor Snape talk to Miss Tomoe about any arrangements that would need to be made.

Hotaru's eyes grew dim as she read her letter.

"Dear Miss Tomoe,

We are saddened to inform you that your father has been killed in an accident today. He was working on a volital potion and it exploded. He was rushed to St. Mungo's but they were unable to save him. Please accept our deepest condolences. Your mother has requested that you move home immediately. Due to unusual circumstances, we are having to delay your return indefinitely. We are trying to remedy the situation and will contact you immediately when arrangements have been made. We apologize for the inconvieniece and again wish to extend our deepest sympathies.

Sincerely,

Ministry of Magic"

After reading her letter, Hotaru crumpled it in her fist as she stood from the table and swept from the hall. Going directly to her room, Hotaru wrote her mother and began to make arrangements for her father's burial. Closing the curtains, Hotaru cried herself to sleep that night hugging a picture of her and her father.

*********Brighton**********

The next day, Melody was happily eating dinner with her year mates when the headmistress came and asked to talk to her. Nervously, Melody followed her matriarch to her office and sat down. Mrs. Chang smiled sadly at Melody and said, "Melody, something has happened that I need to speak to you about. I know this may be hard but I need you to be completely honest with me about this, okay?"

Nodding her head, Melody was surprised by the next question. "Was Hotaru Tomoe apart of the reason you left Hogwarts?" Bristling, Melody sharply said, "NO! She was the sweetest person I knew next to Bunny and she helped to heal me when…." Trailing off, Melody felt tears enter her eyes as she thought about the night of her transfer. "Hotaru would never hurt me, Mrs. Chang…never."

Looking at Melody and watching her reaction, Mrs. Chang seemed to see deep into her soul. Nodding her head, Mrs. Chang said something shocking. "That's good to hear because she's going to be transferred here next week. Her father died in a Potions accident and her mother wants her to come home. This is the only Wizarding school in Japan which means if she comes home she will have to attend Brighton. The London Ministry of Magic wanted to confirm that her transfer wouldn't set off another magical transfer for you because it could be fatal to you or your magic." Smiling at the tentative grin on Melody's face, Mrs. Chang said, "So I take it one of your old friends will be joining us soon?"

Nodding, Melody smiled but then her grin faded as she remembered that Hotaru wouldn't remember her at all. When asked about her sudden change in mood, Melody said she'd rather not discuss it and Mrs. Chang left it alone. After a few more questions, Melody was excused to her lessons and Mrs. Chang sent a reply owl to London.

Melody was in a fog the rest of the day as she thought about Hotaru's arrival. As she crawled into bed, Melody wondered, 'How am I suppose to act around her? Can I stand having one of my best friends here and not remember anything about me? What if we're in the same family? What if she doesn't like me?'


End file.
